


Red Light City

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 45,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five top licensed brothels in Assen city; Repsol, Yama, Ducati, Zuki & Sky have their licenses and are open again for another year of competitive selling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter lays out the story. The next 5 chapters will focus on one house at a time, with crossovers where it happens.
> 
> I've had the idea for this for ages, but I was hoping someone else would write it lol.
> 
> If you like it please tell me. If you don't please tell 994527 as it's her fault I've decided to write it!!

"He's a cheeky fucker..." Wilco shook his head, the cheek of Vale's demands for his new contract stunning him, " ** _He_** left us... **_He_** wants to come back, why is **_he_** making all of the demands?"

Shrugging his shoulders Lin, manager of the Yama House, put down his pen, rueful smile on his face, "Because he knows that he's good. You know how many of his clients went with him so you know how many of them will come back..."

"He's not as good as he used to be."

Lin nodded, accepting the point, "No, he's not, but that always happens. Some of Jorge's clients have moved onto Pol, some have moved onto places who have younger guys, that's just what happens. He might be the oldest, but Valentino still has demand. Plus, this new house he's setting up could be to our advantage."

"How," Wilco spat, "Is allowing one of them to set up a rival house whilst working for us a good thing?"

Sly smirk, totally befitting his position as the strict manager of such an establishment, Lin sighed, "Because Vale is catering to the market who like young twinks..."

"Like himself."

Lin laughed, "Exactly.... However his boys won't be boys forever. They'll need to move on elsewhere eventually..."

"Here," Wilco smiled, finally getting why Lin hadn't objected to Vale's demand to be allowed to continue setting up his Sky house.

"Exactly," Picking up his pen, signing the contract that would bring the most profitable hooker he'd ever had in his house back to him, Lin nodded, "Trained by the best, and not at our expense... Now, what are we going to do about the fact that everyone forgets we are not talking to Yamalube anymore and totally forget about Monster?"

*

No-one ever really knew how the small city of Assen came to have so many brothels. Many speculated it was down to the race track, the endless stream of men who liked other men, but couldn't have full on relationships, but no-one knew for sure. There were some who insisted that they were massage parlours or strip clubs or liked to pretend that they hired out escorts, but several of the top establishments, the most popular by far, were honest about the services offered. For some this made them 'houses of ill repute', but the managers and workers insisted the standing of the houses meant there was no misunderstandings and it gave the workers higher levels of protection.

Over the years the rights of the workers were protected more and more and now the man everyone knew as Carlos, previously the owner of his own house, was in charge of the governing body. He ensured that the workers had fair contracts, that their rights were adhered too and that they had a place to turn to with problems that wouldn't jeopardise their jobs. Now anyone who sold themselves for sex aimed to do it at one of the affiliated houses, the perks high and the risks considerably lower.

Contract time was always worrying for house managers and for Emilio, second in charge of the Repsol house, this was the most worrying year of all. Bringing a youngster into your house was something they'd all done many, many times. However no-one had expected Marc to be such a hit; a few high profile clients had mentioned him to their friends and within two years their bookers were turning away requests daily. For the first time in negotiations Marc would be calling the shots and Emilio knew the other teams were after him.

"We should be moving Marc to the top floor..."

Puffing out his cheeks, knowing Emilio was right, Livio, house manager, shook his head, "Dani wasn't _that_ far behind Marc in client numbers..."

"No, but Marc's customers paid a lot more in cash. You know he should be the number one."

Looking at the numbers on the sheets of paper in front of him, knowing the chances of Emilio calling the people who owned the house were quite high, Livio sighed, "I think we need to give Dani one more year where he is. Marc's suite is plenty big enough..."

"Marc should not be sharing the floor with Alvaro, you know that..."

Repsol, like Yama, were based in a four storey building, the ground floor held the offices, waiting areas and kitchens. The first floor held the workers areas; their shared lounges, and rest spaces, the bedrooms of all the domestic staff such as security and cleaners, and also the rooms of the newer workers. On the second floor next to the bosses suites were the suites of two of the senior guys, the ones who brought the business a large amount of money, and they generally had two bedrooms; their work room and their personal room, as well as a small living area. The top floor belonged to the top guy, basically a self contained flat which had several bedrooms, allowing him to have his security guy or PA to stay with him and enough space to keep working and living areas completely separate. Occasionally a worker would share it with another, capitalising on the vast number of clients who liked to have or use multiple workers at the one time. As well as the space there was distinct kudos associated with having the top floor, although the rent paid to the house for the space was obviously also higher.

"He has plenty of space," Livio tilted his head in contemplation, "If he wants the top floor then he would have to share it with Alex..."

"You know he doesn't want Alex working."

"And you know I'm getting more and more requests for our pretty barman..."

"Fine. Marc stays on the second floor, Alex stays in the bar."

Livio smiled, the slightly demonic grin he sported whenever he got his own way, "Excellent."

*

Sitting around the table the licensing board looked over all of the contracts, the five man panel having the final say, all of the houses closed for the morning until they rubber stamp was placed after the panel ensured the workers were satisfied with their deals and their medical checks had been returned.

"There's no contract here for the younger Marquez..." Carlos noted, leafing through the sheets in the orange folder.

Checking her notebook his secretary smiled, "He's staying in the bar."

"Really?" The older man shook his head, "I thought they'd have him in place the moment he turned 18... Can you send Livio and Emilio a letter telling them that we are keeping an eye on that, if they let him work without a permit we will come down on them like a tonne of bricks, also send a second letter, just reminding them that they must be fair to the Rins boy until his contract is finished."

"Certainly."

Putting the orange folder aside, the yellow one coming to his hand Carlos sighed, "Can you speak to Zuki house, tell them they are staying on a weekly permit until they advise on their security please. We know De Puniet has left them and they **must** replace him."

"Ok, shall I send them a copy of the regulations highlighting the security of workers section?"

"Please, and remind them about the working hours for the under 21's; the fact that Vinales _looks_ older does not mean he can work more hours. Petrucci, can you keep a close eye on that please? If they get busy they'll be tempted to forget that rule, or overwork Espargaro."

Danilo, the Enforcement Officer, nodded, taking a note in his book, "Sure. I'm sure they'll be fine though, they've done it before."

"Here's hoping... Right Yama, sorry _Monster_ ," Rolling his eyes, never impressed by the issue of sponsorship, Carlos frowned, "So Rossi is going back, but is still going to keep Sky House? That's going to be interesting. Send him a letter reminding him of his restrictions; his boys can sell viewings, but not themselves to the customers. Remind him also that for health reasons it's better to stick to his pairings as much as possible.... Is he actually making any money from this?"

Lucio laughed, "Enough to put me out of business... There are a lot who will pay to watch the young ones... And he does have some pretty ones..."

 "Hmm..." Carlos shook his head again, unsure how a brothel that didn't actually sell physical touching to customers could make money, but knowing how financially astute Rossi was knew it must do, "Remind him also that Marini's contract doesn't allow him to do anything other than watch until his birthday... And that we are aware of the younger lad too. No permit, no work."

"Certainly."

Picking up the red folder Carlos groaned, "Ducati... Danilo?"

"They've stated they will foot the bill for the workers for changes of bedding, uniforms etc. They've agreed the colour coded condoms was a step too far."

"Colour coded condoms," Tutting loud the older man sighed, "Anything else changed?"

"Yes, they've only got the three workers. They've given them a floor each. Apparently they are going 'high end' this year..."

"More fool them... Well there's nothing objectionable so I guess we leave them to it... Keep an eye though, they are ruthless when money gets tight."

"Will do."

Lucio, the newest member of the licensing team, the one who played good cop to Danilo's bad cop, his own brothel having closed recently due to too much competition, laughed, "So we're giving them all letters and licenses then?"

"Isn't that what we do best?" Carlos chuckled, turning to his scantily clad secretary, "Don't forget to send the membership invoices also."

"Of course not."

*

As the calls were made the houses sprung back into life. At Repsol House secretary Hector welcomed clients and saw them to the waiting room where Alex, the younger Marquez brother, served them drinks until their chosen worker was available. With the help of their PA, who doubled as their personal security man, Dani, Marc, Alvaro and Alex readied their rooms for their first job of the day, their morning off having been spent playing Play station games in the communal lounge.

At Yama House Bradley took care of drinks and snacks for the waiting clients as Jorge, Vale, Pol and Stefan readied themselves. Their morning off were spent in their rooms; Vale readjusting to the Yama House, Jorge sulking somewhat about Vale being back and never being the most social, Pol spent the day hiding his nerves about his brother no longer being in the room next door and Stefan settled into his new surroundings.

The contrast between the Ducati and Zuki houses couldn't be any different. In the red clad house the boys relaxed as the endless stream of staff readied everything for them, whereas in the yellow the boys dashed to answer the door between sorting their rooms, cash flow low in the newest house in town.

At Vale's Sky house the mood was high and cheeky, no work for them until the next day, one of the perks of being young was extra days off.

Come 3pm the licenses were in place in the holders at reception and Red Light City was, once again, open for business.


	2. Repsol House

The waiting room of Repsol House was a friendly, warm, room. Comfortable leather arm chairs dotted around, giving a view of the swimming pool, allowed clients to wait in comfort. Staggered appointment times generally meaning clients had the room, with a free bar, drinks served by Alex, to themselves which added to the sense of privacy and security.

Regular clients, such as the two businessmen sharing a drink, occasionally booked the space for a meeting, the reward of time with one of the boys an incentive to get deals done and dusted. Taking the next round of drinks over Alex smiled wide, "Gents. One whisky and one soda water and lime..."

"Thanks Alex..." Looking the younger man up and down Marc's client winked, "You sure you aren't tempted to move upstairs yet Alex?"

Laughing softly, tone always polite, Alex shook his head, "No, I'm happy where I am thank you."

"That's a shame... A real shame..."

Blushing lightly Alex was saved by Dani coming into the room, greeting both men and leading them both from the room, using his keycard to stop on Marc's floor where the younger man greeted his client with a grin, "Richard! Brilliant to see you again."

*

"Is he always that bubbly?" Sat on Dani's bed his client, Brian, a tall Englishman with a thing for petite guys, watched as Dani stripped off his clothes, nothing fancy, just a normally paced exposing of skin.

Folding his shirt Dani laughed, "Yes, all the time."

"Rich raves about him..." Rubbing his hand over his trousers, cock springing to attention at sight of Dani's surprisingly muscular chest, Brian's tone sounded slightly different, making Dani nervous that he could be about to lose another client to his younger housemate.

"I'm sure he does," Dani smiled, locking eyes with the other man as he dropped his trousers to the floor, his own cock hard from Dani's own thoughts and sneaky touches.

"He doesn't do threesomes though... I want one, but apparently Marc doesn't cater to what I like..."

Words hanging in the air as Dani rid himself of his boxers and socks, his cock jutting out from his body as he got on the bed, on his knees, the way he knew Brian liked from the numerous encounters they'd had before, reaching for the lube, "He's very strict with his rules."

"That's a shame," Opening his fly, his routine of fucking Dani fully clothed part of every business trip he made to the area, Brian bit his lip as Dani's fingers started circling his own hole, making no grand show of it, just the way Brian liked, "Would you do it? Take two of us?"

Two fingers inside himself, stretching himself open, Dani closed his eyes, desperately wanting to say no, but knowing Marc had started changing his own rules, allowing his clients more kinks in return for huge bonuses, remembering the times when Puig was still his right-hand man and would regularly accept threesomes, gleefully pocketing 20% of the extra money Dani made for the pain of feeling like he was being ripped open, "I'm not sure..."

"We'd pay whatever price you named..." Pushing two of his fingers in alongside Dani's, quickly pulling the other man's fingers out so he could feel the tightness for himself, replacing their two each with four of his own, Brian crooned, "You could take us, you can take four of my fingers easily, you could take my fist... We'd make it good for you..."

Hands fisted in the sheets, eyes screwed shut, pretending (as they all did) the hands on him belonged to someone else, Dani sighed, knowing his time on the top floor was coming to an end, that he'd be moved downstairs soon, then after that he'd be let go into retirement, and although his savings were healthy he couldn't really afford to say no, "I'll speak to Hector, you can negotiate price with him. It'll be expensive though..."

"No problem," Pulling on a condom, grinning at Dani's wail as he yanked his hand free, Brian slammed into Dani in one thrust, "I will... And you'll love it. Just like you love the way I fuck you hard..."

*

Looking up, all wide brown eyes and swollen lips, Marc groaned around the cock in his mouth, making his client growl with the vibrations, the older man threading his fingers into Marc's hair, pushing his cock deeper, loving the way Marc's eyes watered, but he managed to keep his gag reflex under control.

"Get on the bed..." Slicking himself up, giving Marc just a couple of minutes before impatiently lining himself up, watching the hint of contortion on the young man's face, knowing in his heart Marc wasn't in pain because he fingered himself open before coming to the lift, but loving that the whore on his back under him would do anything to please him the other man thrust hard, fucking him the way his wife begged to be fucked and he could only do visioning Marc.

Biting his lip hard, his moans and wails loud, Marc begged, "My cock, please my cock... Touch me please... _Please_..."

"Come on my hand, come from me fucking you..." Tugging roughly on Marc, matching the pace of his thrusts Richard's grin turned smug as Marc's body tightened and he shuddered into his climax, pulling the businessman over the edge with him, "Yes, that's it, yes!"

*

"Hector?" Putting his head around the office door, his and Marc's clients both out of the door, Dani showered and Raul working to turn his room around for the next client in the evening, Dani smiled a little nervously, "He's going to call you about a threesome. Can you speak to Raul and work out a price please?"

Eyes widening, knowing Dani's hatred for multiple partner situations, Hector put down his pen, "Are you sure?"

"He's one of my regulars..." Dani shrugged, the explanation not needing elaborated on, "Please."

Hector nodded, knowing his place was to do what Dani asked, the percentage of their earnings and the rent the boys paid to the house covering the wages of Hector and the other domestic staff, Dani's bill the highest given his room, "Sure."

"Thanks," Wandering into the bar, glass of his favourite ginger beer and lime waiting for him Dani smiled, "Thanks Alex."

"No probs."

"Where's Marc?"

"Another client."

"Already?" Dani shook his head, "He works too hard..."

Alex nodded, agreeing with Dani, "Apparently this one likes him just fucked, pays extra. I keep telling him it's not all about the money..."

"No," Dani swallowed hard, "It's not..."

"He won't listen, Santi is mad at him. He's got six clients in one day on Friday..."

"No wonder," Knowing the affection Marc's PA/bodyguard held him in, Marc the only one in the world seemingly oblivious of the fact that Santi was head over heels in love with him, Dani shook his head, "He'll burn out if he's not careful."

"I know."

"Do you know where Alvaro is? I haven't seen him all day?"

Alex chuckled, "He's in a five star hotel in Barcelona... That rich guy, the one with the private jet, couldn't get out of his meetings so he flew Alvaro to him instead..."

"He's an idiot..." Dani shook his head.

"He's an idiot in a fancy hotel and a private jet!"

"He's also an idiot alone with a client out of hearing range of all of us..."

Alex frowned, "Oh yeah, I never thought of that."

"Probably neither did Alvaro. Honestly given that he's the eldest of us all he should know better," Looking at Alex, knowing Marc's opinion, but knowing the younger brother was just as strong minded as the older, Dani's tone was firm, "No amount of money is worth that risk. Ever."

Alex nodded, "Noted," Biting his lip, aware of his role, supposed to stay quiet on client/worker issues, but knowing they were one of the closer houses, "Dani?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you check on Alex on your way up? He had that creepy guy in earlier; the one that likes to pretend he's a teacher and spank him..."

"Sure thing," Dani smiled, glad that the younger lads still kept an eye on each other despite their recent falling out, "I'll go and give him a hand sorting his room, that one always makes a mess."

"Thanks Dani."

*

Knocking, then popping his head round the door, Dani smiled kindly at Alex, "Need a hand?"

"That'd be great, thanks," Alex smiled gratefully, the teenager by far the quietest member of the house.

Wandering in, putting his drink down and helping the younger man with the duvet cover, Dani smiled, "You ok? Creepy man wasn't too rough?"

"It's all fine," Avoiding eye contact with Dani, Alex changed the pillowcases, moving around the room gingerly.

Narrowing his eyes, spotting the change in his gait, Dani tilted his head, "Alex?"

"I've been a bit stupid..." Blushing red, knowing he made a big mistake, Alex shook his head, "Normally he just uses his hand, he asked to use his belt..."

Dani winced, "How bad is it?"

"He went a bit further than I thought he would..."

"Did you safeword out?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded, biting his lip, "He hit me once more though..."

Dani took a deep breath, shaking his head, moving to put an arm around Alex's shoulder, "Did you tell Hector? Make sure he doesn't book him again."

"Emilio and Livio are already mad with me because I'm leaving..."

"Not mad enough to put up with that," Dani kept his voice soft and kind, "Have you got cream and painkillers?"

"Yeah."

"Have you anymore clients today?"

"No."

"Ok, why don't you go have a bath, I'll speak to Hector for you if you like."

"Would you?" Looking up to Dani, eyes shimmering full of tears and gratitude, Alex smiled, "Thanks Dani."

"No worries, and thank Alex, it was him who wanted me to check on you."

*

Head around the office door again Dani smiled to spot Emilio with Hector, "Hey. Erm, Alex's last guy."

"The creepy spanker?"

"That's the one," Dani closed the door and lowered his voice, Marc showing out his client just as Dani's next one arrived, Alex greeting him in Hector's absence, "Used his belt this time. Didn't stop when Alex safeworded..."

Emilio shook his head, face furious, "Bastard. Put him on the ban list, let the other houses know. Is Alex ok?"

"A bit shaken," Dani shrugged, "He was a bit worried about complaining. I think some of the lads at this other house have been putting ideas in his head about how badly he'll be treated before he leaves..."

Hector sighed, "I thought I'd reassured him about that shit."

"You know what it's like, leaving your first house, your first safety net... It's scary..."

Emilio nodded, knowing how hard it had been for Dani to part from Puig when the regulations changed, even with the security of staying in the same house, "I'll speak to him. See if he won't change his mind, but reassure him nothing will change while he's here. I really hate the idea of him going to an unlicensed place..."

"Me too," Dani nodded, "I don't think the money is worth the risk."

Coming to the door Alex smiled, "Sorry to interrupt, Dani, Mr Abraham has looked at the clock twice..."

"I'll come now..."

Walking out of the door with Alex, Dani took a deep breath, the older businessman one of the better clients, only ever wanting to watch Dani then have his cock sucked, making it easy to pretend he was someone else, walking into the waiting room, coquettish smile painted on, "Hi, sorry about the little wait, I'll make it up to you..."

 


	3. Yama House

Music playing in the background of the communal lounge Vale shook his head, "Nonsense. What you do is up to you... No-one else's rules should dictate yours."

"No-one kisses," Jorge frowned, turning to Pol, "Speak to Aleix before you change your rules. You've never kissed before, sometimes you have to keep something for yourself..."

"Yes, yes, yes," Vale laughed, "Keep the mouth special, ignore the fact you suck cock and lick pussies or arseholes with it, but whatever you do don't kiss!"

"She did offer a lot of money..." Pol chewed on his lip, wishing for the millionth time Aleix hadn't got stroppy about the implications for his future with Vale's return and moved onto Zuki, "I'll think about it."

"Sometimes I kiss," Stefan volunteered with a shrug, "Some I kiss, some I do not. If I want to kiss them I kiss them."

Frowning at the German Jorge shook his head, "What do you keep for yourself?"

"I'm a whore, I do not see the point in keeping anything sexual, it's just sex. I keep my feelings and my heart for myself."

"Well, thanks guys," Pol stood up, tone slightly antsy, "I'm so glad I asked, those three conflicting decisions really helped me make up my mind!"

"Well done..." Vale and Jorge spoke at the same time, glaring, blaming the other.

*

Pulling away from the kiss, nipping the lip of his first client of the day, Vale leant up on his elbow, other hand stroking across her chest, "I like the new tits..."

"Thanks..." The blond smiled, neither pretty nor not, proud of her new breasts, paid for by her much older husband, "I thought you might like them..."

"I do..." Smirking dirty, leaning his head down to lick a wet stripe across a nipple, giggling at the shriek like moan that came when he blew cold air over, Vale trailed his fingers down, between her legs, "Have you been fucked since you were with me last?"

"No..." Breath catching, the combination of Vale's wicked tongue and fingers setting her body on fire, the woman laughed, "He's had me suck him off a few times..."

Vale shook his head, "Stupid man, if you have wife who pleases you then you should please her in return..."

"I know..." Hands fisting into the sheets, Vale's fingers pumping in and out of her, keeping her mind away from her marriage, heel of his hand bumping against her clit, his tongue flicking and teasing her nipple, she closed her eyes, letting the feelings wash over her as Vale played her perfectly.

Stealing a kiss from her, Vale nudged her shoulder, "Roll over my darling..."

Pulling her legs apart, cock sliding into the heat between them, Vale's hand fell to her arse, gripping gently, no bruises or marks to be left for a husband to find, Vale rocked into her, spare hand moving under her, fingers toying with her again, giving the feelings and satisfaction the rich husband thought shoes and handbags meant she didn't need.

*

"Nice room..." Standing in the middle of the room the Spaniard, probably a businessman only in town for a day or two, fidgeted with his hands, clearly nervous.

Smile fixed into place Stefan eased his jacket from his shoulders, "Would you like a drink? When I'm nervous I like a drink..."

"A drink," Almost stuttering the man nodded, "Yes. A drink would be good."

Guiding the trembling man to the comfortable chair in his room Stefan went to the small minibar, "What would you like? Whisky, beer? I'm going to have a vodka with some lemonade, if that is alright with you?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Stefan smiled, "We're on your time, it's your minibar..."

"Oh, yes, of course," The man, calling himself Luis, but clearly using a false name (allowed as long as the booker was privvy to their real identity) nodded, "Whisky please."

Pouring himself a lemonade, pretending to add a dash of vodka, Stefan poured the whisky and came to sit next to the man, with a soft smile, "Cheers..."

*

Schooled smile on his face Jorge moaned in all the right places. His current client, Albert, had been a client for a number of years. The slightly older man had a thing for Jorge's muscles, liking to build fantasies in his head where Jorge was a biker, or a gymnast, or some other worthy profession that helped him escape the fact that he was in a brothel with a man he was paying because he could never, he felt, reveal to his family that he liked men. Pushing into the hands trailing over his skin Jorge played his part beautifully, his ability to appear to be lost in the feelings of his clients something he had been long known for.

"Your scars..." Both of them naked, Jorge bent over, hands clasping his ankles, Albert's right hand was around his cock, stroking gently as his other hand moved over Jorge, "...are beautiful."

Closing his eyes, memories of the fights he had in the past threatening to come back, Jorge laughed softly, a sound the other man wouldn't know wasn't his natural giggle, "You know me, I'm always falling from my bike..."

"Silly boy," Hand on Jorge's balls, fondling them in the way he liked rather than knowing that Jorge liked a firmer touch, Albert sighed, "I wish you could leave this place, live with me forever, you'd get no more scars with me..."

Hands gripping his ankles tighter Jorge sighed, "I know... I know you do..."

"I want to fuck you now, I'll make you feel better..." Slicking up his fingers, marvelling in the way Jorge opened up so easily for him, Albert crooked them, the wail from Jorge as his prostate was brushed the first genuine sound from him, "I'll look after you..."

*

"There's a rumour that you are retiring..." Back against the door, her clothes back on, pressed into the wood by Vale, she pouted, "You won't leave me, will you?"

Nipping her lip lightly, mindful of her rules, Vale laughed, "Why would I ever leave you?"

"Maybe some other client would offer you more money..."

Brushing some hair behind her ear Vale shook his head, "Money is not everything... See you next week?"

"He's not away on business next week, I'm not sure I'll make it. I've booked though, if I can be here then you know I will be..."

Dropping a light kiss to the end of her nose Vale smiled, "If you can't I'll just have to fuck you harder the week after."

Giggling her way down the corridor, Vale escorting her to the lift, leaving her with a hard kiss, she blushed, "I can't wait..."

Wiping his mouth the second the lift doors closed Vale stripped off his clothes, called downstairs to let the cleaners know his room was ready for cleaning, and climbed into the shower, trying to rid his skin of the smell of the expensive, but awful, perfume she wore, thinking of nothing, but the fact that once again he'd managed to extend her time, more money in the bank for him.

*

Jorge's fantasy was playing out in his head, the hands gripping his hips belonged to someone else, someone who's very image made his cock bob hard, pre-cum leaking from the tip as the cock buried inside him aimed for his prostate time and time again. Sensing the older man getting close, Jorge employed all of his tactics, making the low whining noises he knew he loves, clenching muscles as hard as he could, stretching his fingers to scratch at the other man's ankles, begging him to be allowed to let go, to be allowed to cum.

"Yes," Albert grunted, sweat dripping from him onto Jorge's skin, reaching for Jorge's cock, tugging hard, "Come for me. Come like the little whore that you are. Bent over and taking it from me. Come now..."

*

Sitting in the bar, nursing a drink, Vale sighed, knowing he'd be having yet another fight with Luca in the morning when he visited Sky house. His brother, the brother he'd spent so many years protecting from the unscrupulous people who were ready to jump on his likeness to Vale and ignore the rules, wanted to join the house, properly, the minute he turned 18. He'd tried to persuade Luca to stick with jobs in the house, greeting the clients, working behind the bar, but Luca wanted what Vale had, he wanted the savings, the holidays, the nice clothes and more than anything he wanted to earn them for himself, not have an easy ride because of his brother's success.

Sky was Vale's pension plan, he hadn't been as astute as Jorge when it came to investments or saved as much as Dani, he had drank a lot of expensive champagne and been to a lot of exotic places, all of which he'd enjoyed, but they'd made a dent. His fall out with Lin and the two years at Ducati house had depleted his pension plan further. Selling boys wasn't something he had ever intended to do, but when he had heard Luca's friends talk, heard their plans, he knew he could do two things - he could bolster his pension plan and keep them safe.

Letting the last of the whisky slide down his throat he sighed, knowing in his heart that Luca, no matter how hard he fought it, was going to be the special attraction that everyone who visited Sky was going to want to see. The eyes, the boyish grin and the long limbs all added to the coyness he had long since perfected, but Vale was determined to have one last go at persuading him otherwise.

*

Flopping down onto the chair opposite Jorge, sighing hard, Stefan shook his head, "Why do people come here and then cry? Do they really thing we care?"

"They pay us to pretend we care..."

Taking the beer from Bradley with a nod Stefan exhaled loud, obviously irritated, "I have not the patience for that. I am here to fuck, that's what they pay me for. You would not go to the dentist and complain to them about your sore foot."

"True," Jorge laughed, "Complaining about the wife?"

Stefan shrugged, "No idea. Couldn't make any of it out through the tears. I mean really, surely crying on the shoulder of a friend who gives a shit then having a wank would be better than coming here and paying me for that? I do not understand people."

"No, I don't think I do either," Thinking about the huge tip left for him by the man who felt guilty for calling him a whore, but would return to do the same again in a month, Jorge frowned, then shrugged, "I think it's better not to try."

"Probably," Stefan looked around with a frown, "Have you seen Pol?"

"Not since lunchtime."

"I worry about him, I do not think he will cope without Aleix."

"He'll be fine, he just needs to learn to make his own decisions," Thinking back to his own turbulent past Jorge shrugged, "We all had to do that at one point."

*

Chucking the dirty sheets in the laundry hamper Pol forced himself to remake the bed, the client that paid a small fortune to make him come repeatedly until Pol cried, coming dry, and begged him to stop having just left. Sinking into the bath he'd drawn while sorting the bed he pulled his knees to his chest, working without Aleix across the hallway, not there with a reassuring smile when Pol came up the stairs to get started was going to take a lot of getting used to.


	4. Red & Yellow

The contrast between Ducati and Zuki houses couldn't be much greater. The Ducati house had been refitted again, an attempt to build business up without accepting any changes at management level, bright red soft furnishings scattered around, seeming brighter because of the white lacquered furniture, everything expensive and slightly over the top. Nicky, Dovi and Andrea barely had to lift a finger until their clients arrived; their beds were changed by a cleaning team who moved around the house practically unseen, like red-clad ninjas, drinks flowed from the bar and anyone who looked the slightest bit dodgy didn't get past the suit-clad doormen, Cal and his apprentice Yonny.

In the tatty house, top floor out of bounds as it wasn't ready yet, that housed the Zuki newcomers things were busier for the two workers. Between them Maverick and Aleix and changed their beds, set up a 'help yourself bar' in the waiting room and dashed to answer the door when the bell rang. In time, they were promised, they'd be at the top, they'd have staff and premises befitting of a top house, but for now they were the new boys and it would take hard graft to get there.

*

"Hey..." Full of American charm, hair gel and a gleaming smile, Nicky sauntered into the waiting room, instantly catching the eye of the pretty Italian woman waiting for him, "Do you want a drink first?"

Standing, tall, slim, dark features smiling, but with a hint of sadness, dressed in smart business wear, she shook her head, "No, thank you."

"Then follow me my lady..." Holding open the door, not hiding the fact he was checking out her ass Nicky chuckled at her pink cheeks, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "You are going to have two sets of pink cheeks soon..."

*

"You sure about this?" Huddled in the corner of the room taking fresh drinks from the fridge Aleix looked concerns, "We were going to stagger appointments."

"It'll be fine," Maverick shrugged, "Yours is a regular and he's just after a quickie..."

"I won't be able to hear you though, mine is a screamer..."

"I'll be fine. The sooner we build up a good list the sooner we can have security and a booker."

"True," Aleix conceded, still not comfortable with both of them being left slightly more vulnerable than normal, "Ok, just this once though, yeah?"

"Yeah," Maverick nodded, before walking over to his client, tensing his muscles and painting the smile in place, "Hey, shall we go somewhere a bit more comfortable?"

*

"So...." Nicky drawled in her ear, her clothes quickly stripped from her the moment they were in the door, him behind her, her wrists caught behind her back, held in one of his big hands, his other hand holding her still, his mouth breathing hot air over her ear, "How much of a ball breaker have you been recently then?"

"I made a grown man cry on Monday..." Biting her lip, nipples hard and pointing, wetness already pooling between her legs.

Nicky sighed, a mix of disappointment and delight, before reaching for one of her nipples, tugging hard, smirking at her gasp, "What would all your colleagues and customers say if they could see you now? The tough, ball breaking lawyer, stood here naked, legs spread, waiting for me to take her apart?"

A whimper rather than words were the reply, pitching higher when Nicky sank his teeth into the back of her shoulder, leaving a reddening mark, not breaking the skin because he knew what he was doing, his fingers tugging harder on her nipple, his other hand stopping her from moving, not able to lean into the pull to ease the burn.

"I think..." Voice snarly, hand tapping on her stomach, "It's time you got over my knee and learned your lesson..."

*

Wincing at the ear piercing shriek as he pushed his cock inside the waiting hole, stretched carefully by himself after he'd tongued his client to the edge of orgasm, Aleix tried to keep half an ear out for Maverick. Rocking into the pliant, pleading bundle in front of him, one of the few clients who'd followed him from Yama to Zuki, Aleix couldn't help wondering if he'd made a huge mistake. All of the plans he'd been shown looked good, in the years to come he'd have a fantastic opportunity to save good amounts of money for his future, maybe even open his own house like Vale had, but for now everything just seemed a bit rough around the edges and not quite ready.

Refocusing on the person in his bed, Aleix reached around, stroking the cock in time to his thrusts, feeling their orgasm wash over them, quickly ridding himself of the condom, thinking of a few tricks to lose his hard on, making them think he'd come too, smiling at the easy money and deciding to stay positive about the future.

*

Sitting on his bed, her over his lap, her legs trapped by his, one hand between her shoulder blades pressing down, other cracking down on her red cheeks, Nicky sighed, "What are you not going to do this week?"

"Make anyone cry..." Tears pooling in the corner of her eyes, Nicky positioning her in such a way that his fingers could slide inside her without warning, rapidly fingering her to the edge before stopping, resuming the spanking that created such conflict in her head, "Please..."

"Please?" Nicky chuckled, pushing three fingers into her, tutting at how slippy she was, "Did you care about how those guys felt when you _negotiated_ your deal? Do you think you'd have listened to them if they had said _please_?"

"No, but **_please_**..."

Bringing her dangerously close to the edge before pulling his hand away, ignoring the wail, and cracking his hand down on her, hard enough for his palm to sting, three times on each cheek, Nicky pushed her to the floor on her knees, freeing his cock from his boxers, "How about you show me how sorry you are and I'll think about making you feel real good..."

*

Bent over the table, his own cock trapped between his stomach and the table top, Maverick grunted as his client picked up his pace, hands gripping his shoulders tight, pounding into him hard, the older man over him swearing as his muscles burned through the effort and his own lack of fitness. Quickly, and without any regard for Maverick's still hard cock, the man grunted hard, gave one last thrust and shuddered through his climax. Pulling out quickly he binned the condom, chucked the money on the table and left with a brief "Thanks" before Maverick had even pulled up his boxers.

Wrapping his hand around his own cock, quickly pulling himself over the edge, Maverick put the money into his safe, needing Aleix to work out the percentage he owed to the house, maths not his strong point, and jumped into the shower, still trying to convince himself that a house set up was better than working for himself on the streets like before.

*

Chucking the condom in the bin, Nicky gave her red rump a swift smack, grinning at the groan that came from her, "Come on you, time for you to stop cluttering up my room..."

Moving gingerly, her head sore from Nicky pulling on her hair, pussy sensitive from the relentless pounding, she smirked, just as dirty as Nicky ever could as she pulled her prim and proper business attire back on, it covering all of the marks left on her, "Same time next week?"

"Sure thing, I just hope you've been right naughty again..." Nicky winked, showing her to the door where one of the house staff would take her to reception to pay her bill while Nicky got into the shower, thinking about just how much fun his job could be sometimes.

*

"Your door should be locked..."

Maverick jumped, knocking his bowl of cornflakes flying, "Shit!"

"I've spotted three violations already and I'm only in the front room..."

Standing up Maverick sighed, "You know Randy left us in the shit by quitting so late on..."

"True... I came by earlier. Front door open, both of you working..." Lucio shook his head, "That goes against _every_ rule in the book... I'll have to pass it on to Petrucci..."

"Please don't," Maverick's tone was practically begging, "You know they are itching to close us down. That Belgian guy is desperate to get his house licensed, he's even got rid of the youngster and started taking on older guys..."

"He is..." Lucio smiled, a sneaky grin that made Maverick uncomfortable, "It's just a pity that there's really _nothing_ I can do... I need this job, if anyone found out I cut corners..."

"I won't tell them, anyone..."

"Well, you can say that," Lucio laughed, "But there's nothing to actually stop you telling... I have nothing on you..."

Maverick had heard of Lucio's reputation when he had his own house, corners cut and a tendency to enjoy freebies from his boys, the workers knowing a totally different reputation to the bosses, so he straightened his back and smiled his best attempt at cute, "What if you did have something on me?"

"Like what?" Leaning back on the wall, legs spread and hand resting on his own crotch Lucio grinned, lewd and dirty.

Saying nothing Maverick walked over, dropped to his knees, fighting the urge to shirk away when Lucio's hands threaded into his hair, and looked up, "Will this do it?"

"Depends how good you are... Less talking, more sucking...


	5. Sky House

"Can I watch you?"

"I wish..." Luca smiled, coy and flirty, handing the client his drink with a pout and a sigh, "I'm not allowed, I'm too young..."

"You must be _nearly_ 18, surely?" The client, a handsome man in his mid 30s, clearly wealthy on account of arriving in a Ferrari, being dressed in an exquisitely expensive suit and tipping Luca ridiculous amounts just for serving drinks, took a sip and licked his lips, "Who would know?"

"I'd get in huge trouble..." Luca shrugged, eyelashes fluttering, having watched Vale flirt often enough over the years to know exactly what he was doing, "I'm only allowed to watch, but most people don't want to pay for that..."

"I'll pay..." Eyes raking over Luca, the man pulled out his wallet, "How much to have you watching only wearing boxers?"

"I'm not allowed to be only in boxers, it's in the rules... Though there's no rule about only wearing my black swim shorts...." Luca smiled, sly and dirty, knowing well beyond his years.

"That then, how much..."

"I'll just go and check..." Letting his hand trail across the back of the client's shoulders Luca kept the smouldery smile on his face until he was out of the bar door, avoiding the staff Vale had in place to protect them, and ran to the room he shared with Andrea, bursting in on him and Nicco setting up for their client, "Hey... He wants me to watch. How much extra should we charge for me not having my shirt on?"

Andrea shook his head, "You're not allowed..."

"I read that book," Pointing to the book of rules and regulations they were all supposed to know by heart Luca shrugged, "I'm not allowed to be 'shirtless and clad only in boxers', but it doesn't say I'm not allowed to be 'shirtless and clad only in swim shorts' does it?"

"That's bending the rules a bit," Nicco laughed, "I like it!"

Shaking his head again Andrea bit his lip, "I'm not sure, what about Vale?"

"What about him?" Stepping closer to Andrea, biting his lip, Luca sighed, "I want to watch, I  want to watch you two touch each other and suck each other and I want to watch you fuck Nicco... This way we make extra money, you know the rules, we get to keep 100% of the extras. We can split it three ways, I reckon I can get at least an extra three grand out of him..."

"No way, not when he's not even going to see your dick..." Nicco scoffed.

"His _shoes_ probably cost about five... Seriously, he's loaded. And he's proper flashy, makes Vale look like a tightwad!"

Andrea sighed, never able to say no to Luca really, even though everyone thought he was in control of their relationship, "If you can get three then yes, not for less..."

*

Signing of the last piece of paperwork Vale rolled his eyes, "Anymore paperwork and the tree huggers are going to start picketing us..."

"I know. Pasini has been enquiring about extra work, I think babysitting the babies has made him realise he did actually like all the fucking..." Uccio, Vale's right-hand man, laughed low and dirty, remembering the night they last shared Mattia between them.

Vale wagged a finger at Uccio, reminding him they were supposed to be professional in the office, but smirking wide, memories of the sounds the younger man made vivid in his mind, "Is he still registered? Tell him he can have the escort job on Thursday if he wants, I can't stand that footballing prick."

"Paperwork is all in place. I'll tell him. How is Yama house then? Have you killed Yorg yet?"

Vale chuckled, "Not yet no... Where is Luca? I want to have one last shot at speaking with him, next week he's close enough to 18 to go under contract. If he's going to do this job then I want him doing it here."

"He's with Andrea and Nicco," Uccio shrugged, knowing Vale's stance over Luca, but equally knowing how determined the younger man was, "You know I get requests for him every day... He is getting paid now for just watching..."

"He's what?!" Vale shook his head, "I told you not to let him!"

"You told me not to let him be used to watch for free..." Uccio laughed, "Vale he got 6k out of a bloke just to be in the room and watch... That's the same as what he is paying to watch Andrea and Nicco fuck."

"6k? Just to watch? Put on the camera..."

"Vale...."

"Camera! Nobody pays 6k just to watch!"

"Alright..." Sighing hard, shaking his head to show his disagreement, Uccio clicked onto the security cameras, selecting the one for room 3.

"He has no shirt!" Vale narrowed his eyes, moving closer to the screen, "Speedo? He has on swimming shorts?"

Uccio laughed hard, holding onto his belly and shaking his head, "Cheeky little fucker... He's not allowed to be topless and in boxers... Nothing in the rules about swimming shorts."

"What am I going to do with him?" Vale shook his head, looking at the screen again, Andrea and Nicco on the bed, mouths on each other's cocks, Luca sat on a chair, eyes on them, cock clearly hard, client on another chair, cock in hand, Luca bending every rule in the book, but breaking none, "What am I going to do?"

Uccio shrugged, clicking the camera feed closed, "Accept that he's as smart as you and will do this, with or without your support?"

"He's too fucking smart... Fucking swimming shorts!

*

Writhing around the bed Nicco groaned, Andrea's cock in his mouth, his weight pinning him to the bed and Andrea's devilish mouth around his own cock.

"Aren't they pretty together?" Luca, hands gripping the side of the chair, looked over toward the client, "Don't they look beautiful?"

Hand wrapped around his cock, eyes flicking between Luca's face, Luca's clearly hard cock and the scene on the bed, the client grunted and nodded.

"You should fuck him Andrea, turn him round a bit so that he can see you opening him up... Wait til you see, Nicco's body opens up beautifully, he can take four fingers really quickly..." Luca bit his lip, Andrea's eyes locked on him as he licked one last stripe down Nicco's cock, his cock still in Nicco's mouth, just sitting on his tongue, the other boy too sensitive to move as Andrea's middle finger circled his hole.

"Do it," Feeling his balls tighten, knowing Luca's words were pushing him closer quicker, the client got bossy, "I want to see your dick inside him."

*

Nursing the glass of wine Vale shook his head, torn between being utterly proud of Luca for negotiating a deal so strong, but wishing his brother would heed his advice and choose a different life.

Vale was younger than Luca the first time he'd been paid for sex. Not in a house, but after sneaking into a nightclub, he and Uccio hoping their fake designer aftershave would help them pull. Lost in smoke and music on the dance floor he'd been approached by a man in his 40's, who bluntly told him he danced like he was being fucked and he'd pay Vale more than enough to repair his bike to let him fuck him.

There was nothing remarkable about the sex, Vale was no virgin and the guy was considerate, but it changed Vale's life. The guy wanted to meet again, that meeting lead to another, and then another and in time the Australian introduced Vale to his friends, who also wanted to fuck him. With Uccio hired as his bodyguard and booker he did well on his own, but ended up working at Repsol house, the lure of the safety and security of a house too strong.

The atmosphere at Repsol didn't suit him, Vale didn't just let his clients fuck him, he fucked them, he and Uccio shared them, Uccio and clients shared Vale and the endless rules there stifled him. The move to Yama was like having his wings unclipped. They took a higher percentage of his earnings, but allowed him more freedom. This meant his earnings, and his reputation soared.

He knew of lads who'd tried to go it on their own, or in one of the smaller houses with less rules and none of them were still working, not like him. The chances of anyone else being as successful as him were slim, he'd peaked in the days when visiting a whore was something to hide, a dirty secret, now it was almost an accepted part of business, but Luca had something about him. He reminded Vale of himself, and that scared him.

*

"Did you see his face?!" Closing the door, Nicco finally regaining use of his legs and showing the client out, Luca shook his head as Andrea, still naked, stalked towards him.

Pulling Luca's shorts down, no preamble or delicacy, Andrea leant in to bite Luca's lip, "I saw your face... Watching my cock disappear into Nicco..."

"You fucked him hard... He loved it," Luca slammed his head back against the door as Andrea's fingers wrapped around him, stroking him roughly, the touch already almost too much.

Reaching for the lube, squirting it on his hand and reaching behind Luca, fingers finding his hole with practised ease, not bothering to warm it up, Andrea flicked Luca's nipple with his tongue, "Not as much as you did..."

"Fuck... Please..." Spreading his legs, trying to pull the finger that was just inside him, not even up to the first knuckle, deeper Luca's hands landed on Andrea's shoulders, "More please."

"Patience..." Wiggling his finger, infuriatingly teasing, Luca's cock red and leaking over his stomach, Andrea sighed, taking Luca's hand into his, "How much do you want it?"

"More than anything..."

"Well..." Squirting lube onto Luca's fingers and stepping back Andrea smirked, "I guess you better clean me up, get me properly hard and get yourself ready for me then..."

Taking a few breaths as Andrea sat on the edge of their bed, Luca shook his head, walking over and dropping to his knees, hand going behind himself, finger pushing inside, "You are evil."

"Yep..." Hands in Luca's hair as the hot wetness of Luca's mouth enveloped him Andrea smirked, Luca's fingers fucking himself hard, "And you fucking love it... Now hurry up, I want to fuck you."

*

"Luca!"

Stopping in his tracks, nodding at Andrea to go on, Luca turned to his brother, "Hey..."

"Why are you limping? You better not have let that client fuck you, you know the fucking rules.."

Luca laughed, a tiny hint of a blush on his cheeks, "The _client_ didn't fuck me..."

"Right, good..." Vale shook his head, "What the fuck are you playing at? 6k to watch, you are lucky he didn't want more!"

Shaking his head, defiance in his eyes, Luca stared Vale down, "No, no luck. I made it very clear what I was allowed to do and what I wasn't..."

"So bending the rules is ok now is it?" Vale's hands were on his hips, his lips pursed.

"You do it," Luca laughed, "You know fine well none of the boys are supposed to fuck, the fact that the word _clients_ was put in the rules was because no-one expected you to have them all fucking each other. Don't be a hypocrite."

"Luca..." Vale shook his head, knowing his younger brother was right, "Will you not reconsider? You know there is work here for you that doesn't involve fucking..."

"So I can spend my life making drinks and changing sheets for a fraction of the money I could make doing something I enjoy? No thanks..."

"It is not all fun."

"Would you change it? If you could go back to that nightclub where that guy picked you up would you say 'no thanks' and go and get a job in a factory or a shop?"

"No," Vale sighed, Luca's eyes locked on him, the younger man shrugging, questioning Vale, challenging him, "I want you to sign up here, properly. And you follow the rules..."

"I'll sign up," Luca grinned, cheeky, "But I'm only going to follow the rules as much as you do..."


	6. Serving Drinks

Setting everything out that he needed, extra sachets of lube under pillows as well as in the bowl with condoms on the bedside table, Dani took a deep breath, dreading the afternoon, but knowing the amount Hector had somehow managed to negotiate would make it worthwhile. Finishing his prep, no other clients booked in, he wandered down to the communal lounge hoping the Alex's would be playing Play Station, but found himself accosted by Marc.

"Is it true?"

Dani shrugged, pretending he didn't know what Marc was talking about, "What?"

"You've got a threesome booked in?"

Trying to make himself sound nonchalant Dani nodded, "Yeah, what of it?"

"Why would you do that?" Marc looked genuinely baffled, "After everything you've said, everything you went through... Why?"

"They offered a lot of money."

"You always said money wasn't everything..."

"Maybe I decided to take a page out of your book..."

*

Rushing into the lounge Alvaro put on his best smile, "Alex..."

"What?" Rolling his eyes, knowing full well what was coming, Alex sighed.

Holding up his shopping bags Alvaro pulled an apologetic face, "Traffic was bad, I got held up... Can you help my client lose track of time for me? _Please_?"

"Fine... If Emilio finds out you'll be in the shit, you've been late twice this week already."

Shrugging his shoulders Alvaro smirked, "Have any of them complained?"

"You know they haven't," Alex laughed, "Go on then, fuck off and make yourself pretty."

*

"Come in Alex," Emilio smiled, Livio very definitely not in the office for this conversation.

Slightly nervous, still unsure about how pissed off Emilio was about his decision to leave, Alex sat on the sofa next to Emilio, "Thanks."

"Please don't be nervous, I'm not going to shout at you or anything, I just want to make sure you are ok."

"I'm fine," Alex shrugged, "I guess everyone has incidents like that every now and again."

"True," Emilio admitted, sighing lightly, "There will always be people who will take advantage of someone in a vulnerable position. That doesn't mean it doesn't affect us."

"I suppose..."

"Alex, you are perfectly within your rights to leave at the end of your contract. There's no bad feeling from us toward you over that so please stop being so nervous around us, we, Livio and I, even the big bosses, we all know that people move on..."

Alex nodded, slight smile on his face, some of the tension escaping from his shoulders, "Thanks."

"I do want you to think very carefully though; how would this incident have been dealt with where you are going? Would you have had an Alex looking out for you? A Dani to check on you? A me to get him banned from every reputable house in the area or a Livio to threaten to break his legs?"

Eyes widening Alex looked stunned, "Livio threatened him?"

"He did," Emilio laughed, "Livio might not show it very much, because hand holding isn't his thing, but you guys are _our_ boys and fucking woe betide **anyone** who harms **any** of you..."

Alex smiled, nodding, "Thanks."

"It's what we're here for... We've decided not to replace you until after you have left. If you want to stay you can change your mind. Any time..." Emilio patted Alex's leg and stood up, "Just think about it carefully, that is all I ask."

"I will..."

*

Fastening the last button, the clients having requested he wear a shirt he didn't mind getting damaged, Dani looked in the mirror, fixing his hair and trying not to catch his own eye, before closing them briefly, "You can do this. It's just one night."

*

"Hi," Alex put on his best smile, bringing the cocktail that he knew Alvaro's client, a Spanish jewellery entrepreneur in his mid 20's, "Alvaro will be with you soon."

"Thank you Alex."

"You're welcome Mr Rabat."

"Call me Tito," The man took a sip of his drink and smiled, "You remembered the extra mint... I'm impressed."

"Thank you," Alex shrugged, "It's my job to remember these things."

"Is it also your job to keep people amused when Alvaro is running late?" Raising an eyebrow he laughed when Alex stuttered, "It's ok, I know what he's like... Was it another client?"

"Shopping," Alex shrugged and sat down, "He got stuck in traffic because his ability to read a bus timetable and work out how long a journey will be is rubbish..."

"Just as well I book him for his other talents then," Tito laughed, keeping his eyes on Alex at all times, "Tell me Alex, do you see yourself behind that bar forever?"

Alex shrugged, the client asking a question he didn't know the answer too yet, "I don't know."

"You have no plans to move upstairs?"

Straightening his back Alex shook his head, "I'm not registered Mr Rabat so even if I was I couldn't..."

"Oh no," Holding his hand up Tito shook his head, "I'm sorry Alex, I was making conversation, not...."

"Right..."

"Now you see why I have to book Alvaro... My ability to speak to actual people in normal conversation is beyond limited."

Alex smiled kindly, "Not at all... It's just that some clients ask..."

"If you moved upstairs there's no way I could afford you," Tito laughed, the self deprecation making him seem less flash than when he'd first arrived clad in an expensive suit and carrying his designer briefcase.

Alex shook his head and laughed, the flattery bringing a tinge of pink to his cheeks, "Don't be silly, you can afford Alvaro!"

"You'd be in a different league Alex, a different league..."

"I... Well... I... Alvaro," Alex smiled and stood up, "I need to answer the door so I'll leave you to it."

*

"Are they Dani's clients?" Standing at the bar, barely concealing his annoyance, Marc fired the question at Alex

Alex rolled his eyes, "Well done Einstein; Alvaro can be heard by the whole room, you've just saw Alex go for a swim and they are not your clients... Tell me, oh intelligent brother of mine, **how** did you work that out?"

"Yeah alright snippy... I was just asking!" Marc huffed, looking at the two businessmen out of the corner of his eye, "I don't like them..."

Putting down the glass he was drying Alex sighed, voice low, "Shut up and stop staring, this is the welcome room, not the 'come in and get glared at room'..."

Marc tensed up as Dani entered the room, the older man looking slightly nervous in a white shirt and black trousers, smile not quite reaching his eyes as he greeted the two men, not saying more than a few words before the three of them, Dani somehow looking even smaller next to the two taller guys, left the room and took the lift to Dani's floor.

*

"Stop poncing about..." Tito growled at Alvaro, for some reason the blonde's need to make a show of everything irritating him, his cock rock hard ever since he spoke to Alex, "Just get your clothes off..."

Alvaro pouted, throwing his shirt onto the drawers with a flounce, "Someone is in a bad mood..."

"Someone doesn't like being made to wait..."

Licking his lips, trousers and boxers hitting the floor in one push, Alvaro bit his lip, "I'm sure I can make it up to you."

"I'm sure you can, and I'm waiting so get on with it."

*

Dani had barely got the door closed behind them when Brian, his regular, had him pressed against it, his hand on Dani's shoulder, pushing the smaller man to the floor and pulling his cock free from his trousers, pushing it into Dani's mouth before even a word had been spoken.

Trying to concentrate, difficult with the cock thrusting hard into his mouth, stretching his jaw, his hair being pulled all ways, Dani closed his eyes, thinking of the money and deciding that this was a one off.

Pulling his cock out, leaving Dani trying to balance himself, his lips already swollen, saliva on his chin and his hair dishevelled, Brian turned to his friend, "Told you he'd be worth the money didn't I?"

"You did..." The taller man, John apparently, took out his cock, beckoning Dani over with his finger, "Let's see just how worth it you are...."

*

"Other way..."

Frowning slightly Alvaro turned himself around, facing away from Tito as he sank down on his cock, the jeweller laid back, letting Alvaro do all the work, watching the muscles in his back work as Alvaro rode him, closing his eyes, imagining Alvaro was taller, slimmer and with darker hair as he gripped his hips, thrusting harder, telling him to shut up when he spoke, not wanting the vision he was enjoying ruined.

*

"Ssssshhhh.... It's ok..."

Dani wanted to scream, to kick and shout and run away because it wasn't ok, it didn't _feel_ ok. Straddling over John, sliding his cock into his arse was _ok_ , rocking his hips, nudging his prostate as John's hand wrapped around his cock was _ok_. This wasn't ok...

His chest pressed to John's, John's arms wrapped tightly around him, holding him still as Brian poured lube over his hole, already stretched by John's cock, pushing one finger, then two inside him, stretching him more, pain and burning **screaming** through his body.

"Move a little, hit the spot a few times," Brian barked orders at his friend, both of them laughing when Dani wailed, the moment he relaxed Brian pushing another finger into him, taking away the tiny inch of pleasure Dani had found.

Wriggling his three fingers, the two men talking about how tight Dani was like Dani wasn't even there, Brian poured more lube down Dani's cleft, "He's ready."

Dani's brain screamed _I'm not ready_ but all that came out of his mouth was a whimper. As the bluntness of Brian's cock pushed at his hole, it feeling bigger than any cock he'd ever seen or taken in his life, Dani went limp in John's grip, unable to do anything other than try to relax as the second cock slowly inched into him.

"Fuck... It's so fucking tight..." Holding still, at least giving Dani some seconds to adjust, Brian leant down to nip and lick at Dani's shoulder, "You ready Dani?"

Screwing his eyes closed, his body feeling like he was being torn in two, Dani groaned as Brian began to move, the slow slide being matched by John, one sliding out as the other slipped in, the pace building up until Dani was just as limp as a ragdoll, being fucked hard by the two men, barely even aware when one of them reached their hand between them to tug on his cock, his orgasm sparking theirs.

*

"I'm going to check on him," Marc stood up, oblivious to Santi's face, "They've been gone ages and he's not made a sound. I'm going to check."

Playing with his phone, his weird encounter with Tito, normally encounters which followed the exact same routine, on his mind, Alvaro shrugged, "If you like."

"I'll go," Alex stood up, shaking his head at Marc, "You'll offend him..."

.

"Dani?" Popping his head around the door Alex bit his lip, "Hey, are you ok?"

Curled up on the bed, old sheets discarded into the laundry, but no energy to put new ones on, Dani looked up to Alex, "Go away."

"Not going to happen..." Closing the door Alex picked up the fresh sheet, tucking it onto the side of the bed Dani wasn't lying on, "Budge over."

Showered and dressed in only boxers Dani rolled onto the new sheet, "Thank you."

"You should have called down for help, it's what we're here for," Fixing the rest of the sheet Alex went to the cupboard, taking out Dani's blanket and pillows, all of them having covers and pillows they saved for their own personal used, moving back to the bed, "Head up..."

Lifting his head, smiling gratefully at Alex as his pillow was pushed under him.

"Have you taken painkillers?" Alex kept his voice gentle as he tucked Dani's blanket around him, the older man's knees pulled up to his chest.

"Yeah."

"Good... Want me to stay?"

"I just want to sleep."

"Ok. I'll check on you before bed," Walking out of the room, picking up Dani's destroyed shirt to put in the bin, Alex puffed out his cheeks, glad he only had to serve the drinks.


	7. Blue Moon

On his side, weight on his elbow, Pol's tongue flicked out, nudging against her lip, her mouth opening, tongue finding his, nails digging into his back, pulling him tighter to her, their legs tangled, Pol's cock hard between their stomachs as his hand trailed across her body, brushing her nipple and trailing down between her legs.

"Fuck... _Please_..." Mumbling through the kiss she spread her legs wider, pleading for more.

Growling into her mouth Pol set his fingers to work, teasing her clit, slipping inside her, fucking her slowly, nipping her lip and fucking her harder as she wriggled under him.

*

Trademark smile in place Vale walked into the lounge, client he hadn't seen for several years waiting on him, "Well, I was not sure I would see you again..."

"You look well Vale," Drawing his eyes up and down Vale's body, "Very well..."

Shrugging as he took a seat at the table, Bradley already having set him down a drink, "You know me, I like to keep in shape."

"Indeed... You are probably wondering why I am here?"

Laughing softly, Vale nodded, "Well yes, I am a little old for your tastes..."

"I want to discuss a proposition with you... I assume any offer can still be made?"

"Of course," Vale confirmed, "As always, you can make an offer and I can reject it, or not..."

"I was at Sky House last week... Nice little set up you have there..."

"Thank you, I try to cater to all of the market."

"You always did," The client smirked, remembering with a stirring groin how wickedly good Vale's mouth was, wondering if he shouldn't have had Vale suck him off first, "In fact I went three times in a week, trying to decide which of your boys I like the best...."

"You know they are not for touching."

"I know," Taking a sip of his drink the older man smiled dirty, "You can touch them though... I checked, you know I have contacts."

Shifting in his seat uncomfortably Vale nodded, "That is permitted, I don't normally..."

"The fact you don't normally is why I like it..."

"What do you want?"

"Well, the offer I think you will accept is 25k if you fuck Andrea..."

"That is a high offer for you."

"I want Luca in the room to watch... He'll be 18, he can open Andrea for you..."

"Luca hasn't started work yet."

"I know, that's why the offer is high. I want to be there on his first day."

"You say the offer you _think_ I will accept?" Vale narrowed his eyes, suspicious, the money large, "There is more?"

Standing up the man put a folded slip of paper on the table, finger holding it down, "Think about the offers before you tear the paper up..."

"What..." Vale watched, confused as the man walked out of the room, having paid a considerable sum to book Vale's time, just for the conversation. Picking up the piece of paper his eyes widened, two further options on the paper, neither good, but the money huge.

_35k if Luca blows you before you fuck Andrea._

_50k if you fuck Luca._

_You know where to find me._

Screwing up the paper and throwing it in the bin Vale downed his drink and stomped upstairs in a furious rage.

*

Fastening her dress, Cecilia, Jorge's first client of the day, paused and turned to him, "Do you ever work out of the house?"

"What do you mean? Like on the streets?" Jorge frowned, thinking that he might be offended.

Shaking her head, Cecilia smiled, "No, I know that you do everything by the book. I meant, if you were booked... Like if a client had an event to go too..."

"Like an escort?" Jorge shrugged, "It's not really worth my while, escorts don't get paid so much."

"If someone offered you your own rate would you consider it?"

"What event?" Jorge smiled kindly, the timid French woman one of his favourite clients, no fancy or weird demands, just sex in the way she liked it.

Face bright red Cecilia chewed her lip, "I have to go to a dinner for work... Some of the other girls were being bitches about them having someone to bring... I might have told them I had someone to bring."

"If you pay I'll come, speak to whoever is in the office on the way out, tell them I say it is ok."

"Thank you," Cecilia smiled, grateful, "I appreciate it."

Seeing her out the door Jorge shook his head, wondering once again about the world that made it easier for a pretty girl to hire him than actually find someone to take.

*

Opening the door Pol smiled, "Want me to see you out?"

"It's fine... Oh, here..." Fully clothed she quickly tied her hair back.

Taking the cash held out to him Pol frowned, "What's this?"

"I assume I owe you extra for the kissing?"

The realisation washing over him that he'd broken his own rule, and not even for the regular who'd asked him, but for a pretty face that caught him off guard, Pol nodded, "Yeah... Thanks..."

"No, thank you..."

Watching her walk out, the giggles of her friends audible through the window, Pol couldn't help wondering what sort of world they lived in where being fucked by a whore was a Hen Party activity.

Picking up his phone he typed out a message to his brother, needing his focus realigned before he thought too much.

*

Letting himself into Vale's room, strictly speaking not meant to be there, Uccio found him sat on the chair at the window, looking at the moon, cigarette in hand, breathing the smoke out of the window, wine bottle half empty, "Hey..."

"We live in a fucked up world," Eyes not moving, focussing on the view, Vale shook his head, "Fucked up..."

Wandering over, sliding into the chair, half on the chair, half on Vale's lap, Uccio took a drag from Vale's cigarette, still in Vale's hand, blowing the smoke past Vale's face, "We know this already..."

"Not like this," Vale sighed, "This is super fucked up."

"I know."

"You don't know... You have no idea."

"You had a visit from Poncharal..."

"How did you know that?" Vale frowned, blowing smoke into Uccio's mouth, the intimate closeness something they'd been used to sharing for years.

Making his body rigid, ensuring Vale couldn't move, Uccio closed his eyes, the reaction inevitable, "He told them."

"What?" Cigarette dropping ash onto Uccio's hand, Vale's eyes watching, but not really registering the flicker of pain in the other man's face as his voice dropped low, "He did _what_?"

Taking the cigarette from him, picking up the wine glass and tipping some claret into Vale's mouth, Uccio sighed gently, "We didn't know he'd been here..."

"Luca knows?" Vale breathed hard, shaking his head, "It's not happening."

"I said that."

"What did they say? What did Luca say?"

Pressing his mouth to Vale's neck, suckling gently on the skin, Uccio shrugged, "Does it matter... It's up to you."

"What did he say?" Fingers tangling tight in Uccio's hair, pulling his head up until their eyes were level, his other hand pulling Uccio's hand to press on his groin, Vale's eyes were darker, curiosity and danger clouding the spark, "What did he say?"

"Luca said you wouldn't decide without talking to him... Andrea said you'd never fuck him... And..."

"And what?" Hips twitching into Uccio's hand Vale growled.

Dropping to the floor, wincing at the pain from his head, Uccio pulled at Vale's belt, freeing his cock from his clothing, mouth hovering over him, "Luca said that if anyone has to be his first he hopes it's someone he can trust... Like Andrea... Or you..."


	8. Team Work

Walking into the bar Nicky looked around, "What y'all been doing?"

"Sorting out his mess..." Cal shook his head at Dovi, "Will you never fucking learn?!"

Stepping out of the way as the English doorman stormed out of the room, closely followed by Yonny, Nicky pulled a face, "Somebody didn't have their nap today.... You alright?"

"Fine..." Looking at his swollen lip in the mirror, cursing in rapid Italian at the beginning on the bruising on his eye, Dovi turned to Nicky, "You got a client tonight?"

"No, night off."

"Fancy taking Gresini for me? Suck him til he almost comes and he only takes two thrusts... I can't suck anyone like this!" Dovi touched his lip, huffing loud, "He's a fucking good tipper as well."

"Yeah if you like, and he won't mind, what about Andrea?"

"Busy with that guy that likes to be tied up and tickled... Gresini isn't fussed who he gets as long as he gets some."

"Sure thing, I'll go shower," Pausing at the door Nicky frowned, "What happened?"

"Cheeky bastard asked me if my Mama was proud of me. Nobody brings my Mama into shit!"

"Fair play!"

*

"What do you think?"

Maverick shrugged, "I don't mind if you don't..."

"I don't mind, we could put on a good show I think," Aleix winked conspiratorially, their backs to the two clients.

Maverick grinned, "I bet you are good at putting on a show."

"Ok, limits?"

"I don't mind, whatever is cool by you is fine by me."

"Kissing? I don't normally, but..."

"I don't either."

"Ok," Aleix nodded, "Everything bar kissing. Let them choose who fucks who if it gets to that point?"

"Yeah. We should charge extra, you know for seeing us both."

"Good idea. 6k? That's what Vale's babies charge for a show and they are getting to fuck us if they want?"

Maverick nodded, ignoring the burn of jealousy at how much more other people got paid, "Yeah. We need to lock the door here though, If Petrucci or Cecchinello come round we'll get shit if they find it open."

"Yeah, ok, you go lock up, I'll speak to them."

*

Opening his door, jeans slung low and shirt open, Nicky smile, "Hey. I hope you don't mind the little swap, we had a bit of a situation here..."

"Not at all, you don't I don't mind which of you boys helps me out with my little problem..."

Stepping back to let the older man in, smiling at Cal's roll of the eyes, Nicky shut the door and smiled wide, "Would you like a drink or should I just get on my knees for you?"

"Just get on with it, I've only got half an hour..."

Walking over to the older man Nicky grinned wickedly and dropped to his knees, wide eyes looking up, "Best not waste any time then..."

*

"That'll cost you extra..." Maverick nodded at Aleix's words, both of them naked, clients cocks out and sucked, "It'll be worth it, but it'll cost..."

Biting his lip, making a show of running his fingers over Aleix's cock, the older Spaniard groaning loud and exuberant, Maverick turned to the clients with a cheeky shrug, "Up to you."

"Fine, double, get on your knees on the bed, you in front of him."

Nodding obediently, delighted by their negotiating skills, Maverick and Aleix got on the bed, Aleix kneeling up, Maverick on his hands and knees, tongue out, lapping at Aleix's tip, both of them moaning and groaning in all of the right places.

"Fuck..." Aleix bit his lip, Maverick's groan around his cock as the bossier client thrust two fingers inside him, his hole already licked and fingered open by Aleix, sending shivers up Aleix's spine.

"Get on your side... You keep sucking him..."

*

"There you go..."

Picking up the cash Nicky had chucked onto the table Dovi looked up at him, confused, "What's this?"

"Half of the tip."

Pushing the money back toward Nicky, who'd taken a seat opposite him, signalling the barman to bring him a drink, Dovi shook his head, "You dealt with him so you should keep it."

"Nah, he was your client. Besides he barely even lasted to get it in, dunno why he pays the extra for a fuck rather than just paying for a blow job.... Thanks" Taking a sip of his drink Nicky laughed, "Fools and their money eh?"

Dovi laughed, "He's an idiot, but you should have the money."

"It's cool, I don't mind splitting," Nicky shrugged, "I know you send cash home, I don't mind."

Looking at the money, always aware of his responsibilities at home, Dovi shrugged, "You sure?"

"Yeah. It was 10 minutes work," Nicky smiled, shrugging off Dovi's gratitude, always relieved that his family, although close to him, were self-sufficient, him not having the pressure of providing for anyone other than himself.

*

Coming back into the room after seeing out the clients, remembering to lock the door behind him after Maverick's panicked warning, Aleix sighed softly, "You ok..."

"Yeah..." Forcing out the word, hand working his own cock, his body soaked in sweat and exhausted, but painfully aroused, Maverick's eyes were screwed shut, trying to think of something good to tip him over.

Pausing for a moment, knowing he'd got the better end of the deal with Maverick sucking him off twice while the clients only fingered Aleix, but fucked Maverick, one after the other, hard, Aleix got back onto the bed, "Let me help."

"No..." Maverick's words said one thing, but his head slammed back onto the pillow as soon as Aleix's hand touch him.

Pressing a gentle kiss to the younger man's forehead Aleix wrapped his fingers around him, "It's ok... Just relax and let me help... That's what we are here for, to look out for each other, help each other..."

"Aleix..." Tucking his head into Aleix's shoulder Maverick shuddered over the edge, body aching from the day.

"Sssh..." Pulling a cover round them both Aleix kept his voice soft and gentle, "Five minutes and then we'll get a shower. You did well today, so well..."


	9. Trust

"He won't do it..." Flat on his back, Luca on his side curled into him, Andrea's fingers lazily threaded through Luca's hair, his voice firm, "He won't."

"He'll talk to us," Luca was convinced, Vale wouldn't, _couldn't_ , make such a big decision **for** him without speaking **to** him, "He'll bitch and moan to Uccio, then he'll speak to us..."

"He won't fuck you Luca, no matter how much money they offer..."

"He might," Rubbing himself against Andrea's hips, both of them naked, as they always were when together privately, Andrea shaking his head, laughing at Luca's cock stiffening again just a few minutes after he'd been fucked already, "It's just sex, that's what he always said. Fifty grand Andrea, _fifty_ grand... That's more than fifteen grand each if the three of us are there... Even if he takes the first offer and fucks you instead it's over eight each..."

"He's your brother," Trapping Luca's legs with his own, one hand tangling in the taller one's hair, holding him still, ignoring the whimpered frustration at his hardness being trapped, only stimulation coming from Andrea's finger tracing down his back, circling his hole, still loose from earlier, "He's not going to fuck you. He might fuck me, but he won't fuck you."

"It's just sex... Babe _please_...." Luca tried to wriggle, wailing out when Andrea's finger disappeared briefly, his hand cracking down on Luca's arse, stilling him before the finger came back.

Pushing two fingers into Luca, still keeping him still, crooking them to find the spot that made Luca open his mouth to swear, but actually unable to make any sounds, Andrea sighed, "You just want Vale to fuck you because you've heard how good he is... You'd be anybody's for a good seeing too..."

"Please... Please..."

"No," Stilling his fingers, pushing in a third, making Luca feel full, but desperate, Andrea laughed softly, "You look so sweet and innocent you do. The big eyes, the cheeky smile... Once you are working here everyone will know though... You and Vale, you are so alike... Both of you up for anything, easy for anyone who'll make you come..."

"I'll always come back to you though... Please..."

Laughing gently, not apprehensive about Luca's feelings for him, for their relationship at all, always remembering his chat with Uccio, the tips on how to deal with it, Andrea pumped his fingers into Luca, "I know you will... I hope Vale does say yes, I'd love to watch you come apart under someone like him, someone that would have your wriggling around, _begging_..."

"Fuck! Yes!" Shuddering hard Luca exploded against Andrea's hip, his cock untouched, whimpering softly as Andrea thrust into him a few more times, just because he could, before pulling his fingers away, the cool air of the room blowing over him, making him whimper more.

"He's not going to say yes..." Andrea shook his head, pressing a kiss to Luca's hair, "He won't."

*

"When God created man he really didn't think of the back view, did he?"

Flicking Uccio his middle finger Vale finished drying his legs, "I don't think he thought about people like you looking from behind."

"Whereas he was obviously well aware that show offs like you would dry their legs showing off as much as possible..." Uccio chucked a pillow at Vale, ducking when it was thrown back over the taller man's head, "You ok?"

Vale shrugged, "Yeah."

"Could you say that with any less conviction?" Rolling onto his side, their cover lost in the night, Uccio frowned, "You need to speak to Luca."

"Yes, I know," Voice terse Vale sighed, "I'll speak to him and Andrea, see how they feel about the 25k offer. If they are up for that we'll do it."

"And the other offers?"

"No," Vale pulled on his boxers, turning to Uccio, face firm, "Just no."

*

Thumping on the door and walking in without waiting, boundaries something the Sky gang seemed oblivious too, Nicco grinned at the sight of Luca on his knees sucking on Andrea, "Vale's here, he wants to speak to you two."

"Ok, tell him we'll be down in a sec," Fixing Luca's hair Andrea left, "Have you seen the back of your neck?" Nudging Luca to turn round, both of them chuckling at the bright red mark above Nicco's collar.

Luca chuckled, "Fedi is like a pet Nicco, you have to feed him sometimes..."

Blushing bright red, off duty relations between him and Fedi relatively new, Nicco scuttled out the door, ignoring the giggling from the two in the room.

"Bout time they sorted themselves, get off Luca, Vale is here..."

"But you are hard..." Pouting, big eyes looking up at Andrea, Luca grinned, "I can be quick..."

"No," Andrea laughed, pushing Luca's forehead and pulling up his pants, "Come on. It's important we talk to him."

*

Sat around the table the four of them sat in silence for a few moments before Luca's impatience kicked in, "So, are me and you doing it or what?"

"No Luca!" Vale bit his lip, sighing hard, "Me and you are **not** doing it..."

"What we here for then?"

Nudging Luca hard under the table, him able to see Uccio's hand on Vale's thigh, each of them trying to have the same calming effect, Andrea smiled gentle, "What do you think we should do Vale?"

"If you are happy for me to fuck you then we can take the first offer."

"So he can choose for you to fuck him, but I can't?" Luca shook his head, "I'm not a child Vale!"

"Then stop acting like one," Vale shook his head, "You are my brother. I'm not doing that to you for the pleasure of a dirty old man..."

"The client would enjoy it too..." Luca smirked, rolling his eyes at Vale's sharp intake of breath, sighing at the sharp looks he simultaneously received from Uccio and Andrea, "Ok, ok, ok! Sorry, but don't we at least talk about it?"

"There's nothing to say."

"Isn't there? It's just sex, it's what we do," Luca shrugged.

"It's not what _you_ do."

"Ok, it's what you do and it's what I will do for the rest of my career..." Luca looked at Vale, not letting the older man escape his eye, "Is it really such a bad idea that the first time I fuck for a client that it be with someone I trust?"

"You trust everyone in the house."

"You know what I mean..."

"Luca."

"I'm serious Vale, why do I not get a say when I think it's a lot of money and it's not such a ridiculous idea?"

Pursing his lips, hands flat on the table, trying not to  freak out, Vale sighed, "You are having your say now, I just do not agree. Are you suggesting I don't have the right to a say also?"

"Of course you do," Luca smiled, realising he'd played Vale wrong and needed to change tactic, softening his voice, "It's just a lot of money to turn down."

"Money isn't everything Luca."

"I know," He shrugged, "It's just... Well I'll have to fuck at least 6 other people to make that kind of money, none of whom I'm likely to trust as much as you..." Luca sighed, "But you know best, I trust you... I'm going to grab a drink, you two sort out the plan for the 25k one and just tell me when."

Watching Luca get up from the table, the words _I trust you_ rushing around his head Vale cursed, barely listening to Uccio and Andrea. _Little bastard_ , Vale thought, _too fucking smart for his own good. Too fucking smart for me._

"Vale?" Uccio frowned.

Waving his hand Vale smiled, eyes on Luca at the bar, laughing with Franky, "Yes, that's fine. All fine."


	10. Grey

"Dani?" Popping his head around the door Alex frowned, the vision of Dani curled up in a ball, barely having moved since he'd checked in on him the night before, "You ok? Can I get you anything?"

Shaking his head, one eye open, Dani winced, "No..."

"Want me to run you a bath?" Walking into the room, putting the coffee he'd brought onto the bedside table, Alex sat on the edge of the bed, "Dani..."

Sitting up, unable to hide the wince, the pain raw, "Alex, I know you mean well, but please just..."

"It's a good place here, everyone looks out for everyone else..." Alex tilted his head, looking at Dani, big brown eyes watching him intently, "Someone told me that once..."

Dani smiled, reaching for the coffee, "I wouldn't listen to him, he's an idiot... A bath would great, thank you."

"No worries. I stole you some of Alvaro's bubble bath. Apparently it's fragrance free, scent free and allergen free..." Alex stood up, turned back to Dani with an amused frown, "I think it might just be very expensive washing up liquid..."

*

"You are such an actor..." Rocking into Marc, the younger man squirming under him, wailing every time his prostate was bumped, the client chuckled.

Marc groaned, "Fuck... Please..."

"Not yet..." Smirking, Marc clenching around him, desperate to come, the client laughed, "Not yet..."

*

"You're early, Alvaro wasn't expecting you for half an hour..."

Tito shrugged, nervous smiled on his face, "Sorry... Should I come back?"

"No, have a seat, I'll get you a drink," Alex smiled, "Usual?"

"Non alcoholic version please, I'm driving."

"No worries," Pottering around the bar, gathering together the bottles to create Tito's preferred drink, Alex smiled, "So, what you driving these days?"

"Lexus, it's in the garage at the moment though so I have a courtesy car..." Tito frowned, "Not sure the Toyota Yaris is having the same effect on the clients..."

"I bet!" Putting down Tito's drink Alex chuckled.

*

"You are evil..." Fastening his shirt Marc shook his head.

Tying his laces the older man laughed, "You love it... At least I actually make you come, I bet some don't."

"Modest aren't you?" Marc laughed again, fiddling with the cuff links, wishing he could just wear shirts with buttons for easiness.

Picking up his jacket the man stopped, "You thought any more about my offer?"

"I don't do threesomes..." Marc smiled, keeping his voice kind, but making no apologies.

"Shame," He shrugged, "You and Dani would look amazing together... Almost enough for me to pay for that, but I would want in on the action, wouldn't be able to resist..."

"Well," Marc winked, trying not to think about Dani in that way, "I am pretty irresistible..."

"And you call me modest..."

*

"I haven't been to the cinema for ages," Alex shrugged, "Working evenings has it's downsides."

Tito laughed softly, "I bet, well you aren't missing anything with that film, it was shit."

"What kind of films do you like?" Sat on a stool at the wrong side of the bar Alex smiled, the conversation feeling like a general chat rather than the usual awkwardness he tried to hide when he was trying to make conversations with clients.

Tito shrugged, "Lots of things really. I like anything by Quentin Tarantino... Reservoir Dogs, Inglorious Bastards..."

"Kill Bill!" Both of them speaking at the same time they both laughed, conversation about the film flowing so easy that Alvaro had to cough, twice, when he arrived in the room, both of them oblivious.

*

"Be careful..."

Looking up from the sofa, finished his work and chilling out in the communal lounge, Alex frowned, "Sorry?"

"Tito..." Sitting on the edge of the sofa, wincing slightly as he sat down, Dani sounded concerned, "I saw you in the bar..."

Defensive, Alex sat up, "I was chatting to him while he was waiting on Alvaro, that's my job."

"Alex," Biting his lip, Dani sighed softly, "This job, even though you don't do what we do, this industry, it makes things... difficult. Sometimes lines get blurry... People seem nice on the surface, but when we think about it, _really_ think about it, they are not what they seem..."

Voice small, curious, Alex looked concerned, "What do you mean?"

"You like him, that's plain to see..."

"What's wrong with that? He's nice..."

Moving next to Alex, the younger man curling into his side, Dani like a second older brother to the younger man since he and Marc arrived in the house, Dani kept his voice as kind as possible, the blunt edge inevitable, "Is he? What do you know about him?"

"He works in jewellery. He's got a Lexus, but it's in the garage so he's got a Toyota at the moment," Alex giggled softly, "He likes the same films as me."

"What else do you know about him?"

"Nothing really I suppose, but that would be the same if I met someone in a bar."

"What about the thing you've forgotten?"

Alex frowned, "What thing?"

"What was he doing here?"

Head on Dani's shoulder, Alex shrugged, "Loads of people do that..."

"They do," Dani admitted.

"Do you think that's why he makes out he likes me?" Tears stinging at his eyes, thinking about the well known habit of clients trying to dupe a naive worker into a relationship, mostly in a bid to save money, Alex snuggled into Dani harder, "But he seems really nice..."

"He might be really nice," Dani wrapped his arm around Alex's back, "Sometimes it does work like that. Look at Casey, he's happy in his new life, but he's unusual Alex, not many people willingly leave this game at that age. There are people who believe it simply can't work, I think there are lots of grey areas... Just be careful, that's all I'm saying."

"I will," Smiling up at Dani, Alex frowned, "Will you be careful too... I saw the bruises, you don't need the money that much..."

"I'll make you a deal, you put your guard back up and I'll put up mine.

"Deal."

Watching the tv, huddled together on the sofa, Alex broke the silence after a few minutes, "Is it silly to think that I could be like Casey one day? To have what he has?"

"I think we'd all like to be as successful as Casey, so no I don't think you are silly. You just need to be clever and keep your wits about you."

*

Picking up the sheet of paper Livio sighed, turning to Emilio, "Have you seen this?"

"What?" Looking over Livio's shoulder Emilio frowned, "Escort job? Why the fuck is Dani escorting?"

Frowning hard Livio put Dani's schedule down, "Hector flagged it up, he's concerned."

"I'll speak to him," Emilio put his head down on the desk, wondering silently if the boys were determined to turn him grey early.


	11. Shame

"I'm not gay you see, it's just... Well guys know what guys like better than women do, that's why..."

Jorge smiled politely, not laughing at the bullshit spilling from his clients mouth, trying to remember when he was confused and in denial, not that the lifestyle he was being steered for since he was young gave a shit about things like his preference, "I don't really care about client's preferences to be honest..."

"I suppose it doesn't make much difference to you. And the hands..."

Jorge interrupted with a smile, "I'll keep my hands behind my back, but I don't do bondage."

"Hmmm," The man, German Jorge thought, paused, "I don't know if it'll work, the hands are part of the thing."

Salacious grin on his face Jorge smirked and dropped to his knees, "Trust me, I don't need my hands."

*

"I came in the shower to get clean..." Pressed against the tiles, the coolness on his chest and stomach contrasting with the heat of the water and Vale's body behind him, Uccio laughed softly, tilting his head to give Vale better access to his neck.

Speaking no words, communicating his intent instead with a sharp bite to the back of Uccio's neck, hard enough to make the other man wince, press harder against the wall. Reaching for the lube, the one kept in the shower especially for days like this, Vale rested his head on Uccio's shoulder as his fingers trailed down the other man's cleft, finger finding his hole, pressing with intent, smirking against Uccio's skin at the low growly gasp, knowing Uccio's limits and taking exactly what he could, close to the edge as he quickly pushed in a second finger, loving the way Uccio's voice changed quickly from a moan of complaint to a moan of want.

Uccio's muttered words; forced out profanities, begging pleas, promises of returned actions, all words Vale had heard many times before, but every time they went straight to his cock. Each of them knowing each other inside out, no pretending or show, just instinctive movements all with purpose.

Vale growled into another bite as he pushed inside him. The naked, intimate feeling, of his cock pushing inside Uccio, no artificial barrier between them, just them and the slipperiness of the lube to allow him to push in completely in one slow, steady push, not stopping until his pelvis was pressed against Uccio's soft arse, his hands around Uccio's waist, Uccio's fingers pressing into his arms, them both beginning to rock together, the movement slight, tiny even, but enough to cause sparks for them both.

It didn't take long, it never did, they both knew exactly what the other needed; Uccio rocking his hips into Vale, Vale's loose fist around Uccio's cock, the messy kisses over Uccio's shoulder, more tangling tongues than anything else, hands groping in the right places and their mouths spilling the right words soon had Uccio shudder, his climax exploding over Vale's hand, the tensing of Uccio's muscles making Vale swear, his hips twitching as he unloaded, buried deep.

Standing under the water, facing each other, mouths moving languidly, tongues too lazy to bother, Vale dropped his head to Uccio's shoulder, "He scares me..."

"I know," Uccio pressed a kiss to Vale's wet hair, because he did know, he could see the fear in Vale's eyes, the fear that Luca would make all the mistakes he did, would hurt and lose in the same way, arms around him tight, "He's not a child though."

"I know," Vale nodded, "I know... It feels like crossing a line... It would be shameful..."

"You have crossed many lines..." Uccio moved his hands on Vale, fingers teasing out the knots in his back, surrounding him and holding him up both physically and metaphorically, "You'll work it out, you always do."

"I hope..." Waiting, letting Uccio turn off the water, wrap Vale in a towel, just look after him in the way Uccio always did Vale couldn't keep his mind from Luca; would Andrea look after him like Uccio looked after Vale? Would he bounce back from the mistakes and pains as he had? Why couldn't he be happy in the bar? Was it Vale's fault he saw this life the way he did? Letting Uccio towel him dry Vale sighed, no idea what to do and wishing he didn't have a busy day with clients to get through before he'd get any peace.

*

"You are never offended..." Smiling, still naked, but the previous dynamic between them broken by the ending of their session, Angelika, Stefan's favourite client, smiled.

Stefan shrugged, checking the marks on his body in the mirror, "Why would I be?"

"I called you a whore..."

Shrugging again, reaching for the cream to rub onto the redness on his arse, thighs and back, Stefan smiled, gentle, but genuine, "I am a whore... I don't see the point in getting offended. Would you get offended if I said you hit hard with a riding crop?"

"Well," Looking at Stefan's marks, the lines criss crossing, standing out against his skin, she laughed, "No..."

"Of course not," Stefan winced slightly as he applied the salve to his rear, "It is just a fact."

"Other people get offended..."

"Other people are ashamed of what they do, I'm not. I enjoy it and I feel no shame."

"You've never thought of leaving, doing something else?" Pulling on her clothes, aware she was pushing close to Stefan's 'nothing personal' rule, Angelika smiled, shrugging at his pointed finger.

"No, this is what I do, I'm good at it. Some people think it's easy, but I have worked hard and I'm proud of that. I earn my own way, I owe no money to anyone and I'll be able to retire at a decent age.

"You know, I'd love to be able to tell my pupils about you, you are so driven and focussed," Angelika laughed, Stefan chuckled with her, "But I think I'd get sacked..."

"Yes, best not too," Looking in the mirror again Stefan winked, "I know a place you could make good money with your skills if you ever need a new vocation!"


	12. Do It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Ducati-ness. I had a bit of a blank on them.

"I wonder if our bosses will ever do shit like that for us..." Looking up from his laptop Maverick laughed at Aleix's look, "Nah I didn't think so either..."

Shrugging, pretending he wasn't the least bit jealous about the annual ski trip the Ducati house took, Aleix kicked off his trainers to put his feet up on the sofa, nudging them between Maverick and the back of the chair, "I don't like skiing anyway."

"Neither do I, but still... A few days, a fancy hotel with top notch facilities... It'd be ace."

Rolling his eyes at Maverick's feet landing in his lap Aleix laughed, "We'd be sent to a Travel Lodge next to a busy motorway with one of their cardboard cereal breakfasts."

"Yeah," Maverick chuckled, "With windows that didn't open and suspect stains on all of the bedding and curtains..."

Jumping at the sound of the door opening Aleix sat up, "Hello?"

"Hello boys..." Ignoring the looks on their faces Lucio looked around, "Quiet day?"

Alex shrugged, "Yeah just a bit."

"It happens," Lucio smiled, "Maverick, I need a word..."

"Right," Biting his tongue, anger bubbling in his gut Maverick got up, walked to his room, Lucio behind him, _watching_ him, no preamble as they entered the room, the sound of his zip being pulled down filling the room before the door even clicked completely closed.

*

Grabbing Maverick's hair, holding him still as he rocked his hips gently, trying to hold himself back, Lucio chuckled, "Your mouth is something else... It's quite sneaky though, trying to race someone over the line, lessening the time they are with you..."

Mouthful, unable to speak, Maverick rolled his eyes, thinking that Lucio's concern for paying customers would be amusing had he any intention of paying Maverick for his time.

"I hope you don't short change people..." Yanking Maverick's head back, lips red and swollen, trails of saliva hanging from his chin, Lucio smiled, danger lurking in the sparkle in his eyes, "Your mouth is good... But..."

Leaving his words hanging there, looking at Maverick with a tilt of his head, waiting for him to say it, covering his back at every turn, Maverick sighed, trying to keep his voice neutral, "But you want to fuck me?"

"Brains as well as beauty..." Lucio grinned, "Not today though. Don't want Happy getting suspicious, you best put that mouth back to good use..."

Sucking Lucio into his mouth, his cock heavy and fat on his tongue, Maverick sighed around him, letting Lucio's hands, still tight in his hair, guide the pace, just waiting for the twitch of his hips that gave away what was about to come, readying himself to swallow it all.

"When does Aleix have his medical check?" Zipping himself away, smirking at the trails of come he'd splashed over Maverick's face, Lucio looked at his watch, impressed by Maverick's abilities.

"Monday morning. 10."

"I'll be here at 10. I want the door locked and you here, on your stomach, I've not much time so I plan to just do it, so get yourself ready.... I've got a key I'll let myself in."

"Ok."

"Show a bit of enthusiasm Maverick..." Lucio laughed, taking one last look at the young man before turning and walking out of the door.

*

"You look like you've seen a ghost..." Maverick flopped down onto the sofa, Lucio gone, his face washed, teeth brushed and his hair fixed, "What's up?"

Aleix fidgeted with the tv remote, "We had a visitor... Everything ok with him?"

"Fine," Maverick shrugged, "Paperwork shit... Who?"

"Ajo..."

"What did he want?" Maverick bit his lip, he and Aleix having avoided all talk of the meeting with the Finnish businessman and his friend ever since Maverick went to sleep after Aleix had taken care of him, in numerous ways, after the clients had left.

"Another session."

"What else?" Maverick looked at Aleix, the older man fidgeting, awkward, annoyed and nervous.

"He wants to bring two more people with him..."

"Dirty bastard," Maverick shook his head, then frowned, "We don't need to do it, if you are uncomfortable then we just say no..."

"He wants us both to go to his place. Spend the evening working for him, serving drinks, letting his clients touch us, us to put on a show... It's not what we normally do."

"Well I don't normally suck you off and you don't normally wank me, but we did..." Maverick shrugged, "What did he offer."

"10k each..." Aleix looked at Maverick, mentally cursing the younger man's enthusiasm, his willingness to try or do pretty much anything, "He left you in a bad way..."

"I was alright, 10k each is a lot... that's 8k in the bank..."

"I know," Aleix thought about the offer more, about how the businessman had praised the way he'd handled Maverick, the way he'd reduced him to begs and moans with his tongue and fingers, "Let's do it..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Thinking about the possibilities of future clients through Ajo, clients with big money, Aleix smiled, "Let's do it..."


	13. Wash Away My Sins

"That's Franky..." Vale laughed, locking the car, able to hear the boys creating havoc in the pool before he and Uccio even got to the door, the screeching sounding like water balloons had come into the equation and Franky was being joined in, rather than joining in.

Uccio sniggered, "Remember when we had the water balloons at Yama House..."

"Yorg was _fucking_ livid," Bounding up the front steps two at a time, letting himself in with his key, Vale turned to Uccio with a mischievous grin, "Cold water hose?"

Uccio, looking like a kid at Christmas, rubbed his hands together, "Yeeees!"

*

Lying on the lounger, hands down the back of Fedi's shorts, making him groan when he ran his tongue down his neck, Nicco grinned against the skin. Oblivious to the rolling eyes from the others, Nicco not caring, Fedi moaned as Nicco latched his mouth onto his pulse point; alternating between tiny, sharp nips and soft, gentle licks, the switching sensations going straight to Fedi's groin, the newness of their relationship meaning they were both almost instantly rock hard the moment they touched each other.

On their sides, one of Fedi's legs draped over his, Nicco dug his fingers into Fedi's cheeks, pulling their cocks, only covered by thin swim shorts, against each other, both of them gasping, rocking against each other, breaths catching in them both, "Move... Now..."

"Bossy..." Fedi laughed, flicking his middle finger, and blushing red, at Luca and Andrea as they giggled at his cock tenting his shorts, Nicco's unseen due to him being so close behind him, him able to feel it pressing against his arse.

Hauling Fedi into the plant room, surrounded by cleaning equipment and the pool pump Nicco pushed him against the wall, groaning loud when Fedi's gasped out _Niccolò_ filtered into his brain just as he mashed their mouths together, his tongue pushing into Fedi's mouth, each of them thrusting their hand down the shorts of the other, tongues swallowing swears as fingers wrapped around cocks, pulling at each other, both of them quickly spilling on the floor, sweaty foreheads leaning together, trying to catch their breath.

*

"Ready?"

Able to sneak in and gather the hoses, attached to the cold water tap, thanks to the loudness of the music (and the hooting and hollering the other boys were doing to try and distract, or embarrass, Nicco and Fedi) Vale nodded at Uccio, "Ready..."

"3, 2, 1....." Bursting out into the courtyard, trigger sprays pressed down, cold water bursting out, spraying everywhere, Vale and Uccio hooted with laughter as the boys squealed and screamed like teenage girls at a One Direction concert.

Running about, pointing the hose at whoever was closest; chasing Andrea into the pool, Pecco into the house, Fenny out of the gate into the street, yelping at the feeling of the gravel on his bare feet.

"Bastard!" Launching at Vale, ice cold water blasting against his chest, Luca made a bid to grab the hose, wrestling with Vale, "You fucker that's freezing!!!"

Battling with Luca, twisting them round until Luca's chest was pressed against Vale's back, Luca hanging over him, like a child wanting a piggyback, Vale laughed, "Gets you back for the ice cubes!"

"Aaargh!!" Screaming as Uccio attacked from behind, the water stinging his back, running down, into his shorts, like an ice cube trailing down his crack, Luca jumped onto Vale's back, arms around his neck, legs around his waist, the water blasting against Vale instead, making him yelp.

"Little fucker," Turning around, Luca still hanging from him, Vale aimed the hose at Uccio, cold water slamming against his balls through his clothes, before chucking the hose down, turning it into a wriggling snake of water, Fenny's feet takng the brunt, and diving into the pool, taking Luca with him, holding his legs to take them both under.

*

Leaning against the side of the pool Vale laughed, watching Luca and Uccio wrestle, something they'd done many times, Luca's long legs flicking up, out of the water, when the smaller man got the better of him, sinking him under.

Breath catching, a sudden vision exploding in his brain, Uccio bending Luca over, shorts pushed down, Uccio's fat cock pushing into Luca, Luca's skinny body being swamped by Uccio's thicker one, his big hands gripping Luca's hips as he slammed into him...

"Hellooooooo earth to Vale," Waving a hand in front of Vale's face Uccio chuckled, standing close enough to notice the tenting of his shorts, "Pretty pictures in the brain? Of what? Or should  say, of who?"

Vale laughed, a slight pinkness hitting his cheeks, "Your shorts are low..."

"Yeah, that's what it is," Uccio flicked his eyes to Luca, pulling Andrea into the pool by his feet, Andrea's hands gripping the sun lounger, it scraping loud on the ground as it moved towards the water, then back to Vale, dirty smirk on his face, "The arse you have seen hundreds of times.... Rather than the one you now look at differently..."

Shrugging his shoulders, a frown on his face, Vale moved away from Uccio's hand that was seeking him out, "Don't know what you mean."

*

"Do you think they fucked in that cupboard?"

Franky rolled onto his side, squinting slightly as the sun caught his eyes, "Dunno. Do you?"

"Nah," Pasini winked as he rolled onto his side to face Franky, "They are too happy for a fuck to have ended that quick..."

Franky sniggered, "True....... At least they're getting some."

"Aww you getting blue balls mate?"

"To the point it's not even funny....."

"Fancy a fuck?"

Shaking his head, amusement written all over his face, Franky sighed, melodramatic, and mocking, "And they say romance is dead..."

"Aww... I'll buy you a McDonalds first if it makes you feel less cheap..."

"Now I feel special... My place or yours..."

"Yours, mine is a fucking mess."

"Funny that, mine is a mess too... Now?"

"Imagine, anyone would think we were roommates..... Eager."

"Horny..."

"Let's go."

*

Left alone in the pool; Fenny and Pecco eating (again), Luca and Andrea almost fucking on a sun lounger, Nicco and Fedi probably fucking in their room, Franky and Pasini certainly fucking in theirs, Vale let his head drop back against the side, Uccio pressed up against him, his hand pressed against Vale's cock, his own pressing against Vale's thigh, "Not here..."

"Here..." Uccio nipped Vale's earlobe, sharp teeth drawing a wince, "Here and now..."

Eyes drawn almost constantly to Luca and Andrea, Luca on his back on the lounger, Andrea on his knees, straddling over him, his fingers tracing delicate patterns over Luca's skin, Vale shook his head, weakly, hands gripping the edge, making no attempt to push Uccio away, letting his hand tug on his shorts, freeing his cock to the water, Uccio's hand instantly round him.

"It wouldn't be so absurd you know... Luca trusts you... It's a lot of money, you don't need the cash, give it all to Luca and Andrea, it bumps their pension fund up, they could retire earlier?" Fingers lightly stroking Vale, stimulating, but avoiding all the hot spots, Uccio waited until Vale was looking at him before biting his lip, eyes turning toward Luca and Andrea, their shorts pulled down, Andrea's hands wrapped around them both, Luca's eyes locked on Vale when they weren't rolling backwards, "It's just fucking..."

"It wouldn't be right..."

Uccio flicked his wrist, making Vale growl, " _Nothing_ we do is right..."

"Fuck..." Closing his eyes Vale couldn't shut out the noises Luca was making, Andrea having moved to wrap his mouth around Luca's cock, bobbing up and down, his own arse on show to Uccio, both brothers barrelling toward the edge, Uccio and Andrea happy to play along, sharing a look as almost identical swears exploded out as the world went white.


	14. Wash Away My Sins (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter from Sky House. I had planned to weave this in later on, but it made much more sense now.   
> From tomorrow on the Festival will be in town in ficland which means a change of pace story wise. The chapters will be character-centric rather than house-centric for a bit.
> 
> Warning - As well as all of the usual warnings this contains suggestions/thoughts of incest (as if you didn't see that coming!)

"He watched..." Wandering into the kitchen, skin and hair still damp from his shower, fresh shorts pulled on, Luca leant against the units, watching Uccio make a sandwich, examining his face for reaction, "He _watched_..."

Turning to Luca, dragging his eyes up his body until they were on his face, his wide eyes a mix of excited and nervous, Uccio nodded, face giving nothing away, "He did."

"Did he like it?" Luca wondered aloud, his confidence faltering.

"Luca," Reaching out, thumb stroking across the younger man's cheek, smiling at the gentle push into his hand, Uccio sighed softly, "Of course he did, you look so beautiful..."

"He left," Eyes dropping to the floor, teeth pressing on his lip, Luca shrugged, "He just left..."

"Come here," Wrapping his arms around Luca, the body shape so familiar, the head on his shoulder in the same way that he was so used too, Uccio pressed a gentle kiss into Luca's hair, "He needs time to get his head around this..."

"But he can separate sex and everything else... He's said so for _years_!"

"You are different. Give him time."

"Ok," Looking up, amused look on his face, spark back in his eyes, Luca looked Uccio up and down, "You want it, you want it to happen..."

Uccio laughed, a low, growly sound, and picked up his sandwich, "Perhaps..."

*

Nibbling on the back of Franky's neck, both of them on their sides squashed into Franky's single bed, Pasini murmured, "I always forget how fucking tight you are..."

"Come on..." Reaching for his own cock Franky whined when his hand was batted away.

"Patience," Pasini crooned, rocking gently, teasing Franky, giving him almost enough, but not quite as he reached to palm his cock, "Once you're ready I'll give you what you want."

"I **am** ready..."

"Yeah?"

"Yes!" Franky growled, impatient and needy, the depth too shallow and Pasini's arm around his waist holding him too firmly to get the pace he wanted, "Fucking do it."

Pulling out, hushing Franky's hiss of annoyance, he moved the younger man onto his stomach, trapping Franky's cock between the softness of his own stomach and the starched sheet. Settling between his legs, draping his body over Franky's, licking a stripe up the back of his neck, Pasini smirked as he lined himself up, "Ready?"

"YES!"

*

Flopping down onto the sofa, taking the square of the L-shaped sofa between Vale and Uccio, them watching the afternoons MotoGP race on the tv, Andrea grumbled, "Franky is too loud. It sounds like Pasini is murdering him..."

"No wonder the clients call him the loud one," Vale sniggered, "I think the springs need some oil..."

Coming into the room with a sigh Luca groaned, "Franky is too loud!"

"I said that," Andrea looked over the back of the sofa, amused, "I think Pasini is murdering him!"

Looking at the sofa, totally ignoring the two empty sofas opposite, Luca dropped himself onto Uccio's lap, he and Andrea giggling at the older man's _Ooof_ , "Couldn't he kill him by poisoning or something quiet?"

"Where would be the fun in that?" Uccio's words were drowned out by them all yelling at the tv as two bikes skidded off track in the wet, "Ooh, that makes the top two level on points!"

"Be good for the festival," Vale remarked, "The race is bound to be a sell out; more people, more punters..."

"Yeah," Uccio's voice sounded strained, making the other three look at him.

"You ok number two boss-man?"

"I would be better, Andrea," Uccio wriggled in his seat, moving Luca slightly, "If your boyfriend wasn't sat on my cock..."

Stifling a laugh, Vale and Luca not bothering and laughing hard at his choice of words, Andrea winked, "Really? I **love it** when he sits on mine..."

"Very funny," Planting his hands on Luca's hips Uccio practically growled, the piercing look from the blue eyed younger man not helping him at all, "Luca! Seriously, pack it in! You three all got off earlier, some of us were forgotten..."

Vale winced, the bubbling emotion about Luca making him forget all about Uccio, "Shit! Sorry... We could..."

"I wondered what was poking my hip," Luca chuckled, a mischievous look on his face as he wriggled his arse, Uccio's head lolling back onto the soda.

Jumping off the sofa Andrea prodded Luca's side, "Move..."

"Why?"

"Just move..."

"Ok..." Moving into the space Andrea had just vacated, between Vale and Uccio, Luca shook his head, "Jealous?"

Andrea grinned, "I'm not... You might be though..."

Before anyone else spoke the smallest of them dropped to his knees, Uccio almost telling him no as he shuffled towards him, his voice lost as Andrea hand went straight for his zip, wicked look in his eyes, fingers touching the metal, palm resting against Uccio, turning to Vale and Luca, their mouths open, eyes transfixed, "Nobody objects I assume?"

Dangerous grin on his face Andrea watched the two as he pulled down Uccio's zip, Uccio swearing as deft fingers popped his button, "No?..... Lift up..."

Pulling Uccio's shorts and boxers down enough to free his cock Andrea shared a look with the older man, his hand going to Andrea's head, swearing loudly as Andrea's tongue snaked out to lap up the pre-come glistening on his tip.

"Hey do you know where the menu is for the takeaway pl...." Nicco stopped, the scene in front of him taking him by complete surprise; Uccio swearing and sweating, Andrea bobbing his head up and down, swallowing as much of Uccio as he could, Vale and Luca watching, shorts tented, utterly bewitched by the sight.

Not taking his eyes from the view, him able to see both the action from Uccio and Andrea, but also every reaction on Luca's face also, Vale barked, "Fuck off Nicco..."

*

"Guess what?" Barging into the room Nicco jumped on the end of the bed, seemingly not noticing the fact that his two friends were topless and crammed into one single bed, "Guess?"

"Nicco, do you never knock?"

"Sometimes, _guess what_?"

"What?" Pasini sighed, glad Nicco hadn't been five minutes earlier when he'd been happily pounding Franky into the middle of next week.

"Andrea is blowing Uccio!"

"Horny guys in whorehouse do sex things shocker..." Pasini drawled, Franky too exhausted to say anything, or even lift his head from the pillow.

"Andrea is blowing Uccio with Vale _and_ Luca watching...."

*

"I can't..." Thrusting his hand down his shorts Luca grunted at the contact between his own fingers and his cock. The show that Uccio and Andrea were creating in front of them, constantly switching between Andrea, flashy and cheeky, tongue wandering, eyes on Luca as he bobbed his head, making Uccio swear, and Uccio, head back on the sofa, profanities falling from his mouth as he held Andrea's hair, flicking his hips, burying his cock into the hot, wet heat.

Closing his eyes, his balls threatening to burst, the added sensation of his brother's elbow bumping against his, his brain locking onto Luca's rhythm, Vale groaned, streams of reasons and justifications and warnings swirling around and around in his brain until he couldn't take any more, thrusting his hand down his pants, tugging on his cock, listening to the three others fall apart before him, wishing he could stop, but knowing he couldn't. Then half opening an eye, seeing Uccio, spent, head back, eyes closed, that blissed out look he'd seen numerous times before, trying to focus on that, but then Andrea, taste of Uccio still on his tongue, looking at him, intent, dirty enough to have him spill over his hand; Andrea moving, his tongue wet and warm on Vale's hand, tiny kitten licks, cleaning him up, before moving again, doing the same to Luca, then pulling the taller one into a kiss, Luca groaning at the new tastes on his tongue.

"I need a shower..." Closing his eyes again, knowing he should move, but his body having turned to concrete, Vale bit his lip, wondering when his resolve got so weak, wondering when all of the lines became so blurred.


	15. Long Time No See

Festival week and race weekend were huge events in the Assen calendar. For a few short days everything focussed on the climax of the weekend, the MotoGP race, where the best of the best in motorcycling battled it out on the historic track. The race always sold out, especially in close seasons, so screens were erected in the city centre, events popping up through the week, bars and restaurants holding parties and giving special offers and businesses tempted clients with tickets and _free_ glasses of warm champagne. The population of the city doubled for a short time and this made everyone very, very busy.

"So," Mathilde smiled gratefully at Dani, "We met through a friend, it's early days and you work in event management?"

Dani nodded, hating escort work more than anything else, but the money too much to turn down, "Yes. Now relax, the more tense you are the more questions people will ask."

Walking into the marquee, the event being hosted by Nakamoto Enterprises, arguably the biggest employer in the town, Mathilde lead them to the table, "Oh Cecilia! Lovely to see you. This is Dani, Dani this is Cecilia, one of my colleagues."

"Nice to meet you Cecilia."

"And you," Smiling, impressed by the politeness of Dani's two cheek greeting, Cecilia put her hand on Jorge's shoulder, "This is Jorge. Jorge, this is Mathilde."

Standing up Jorge almost froze to the spot, his breath momentarily caught in his throat, before he regained his composure, "Pleasure to meet you Mathilde, Cecilia has told me a lot about you."

"Oh, all good I hope," Mathilde giggled, kissing Jorge on both cheeks, "This is Dani..."

Holding out his hand, memories flooding through his brain, Jorge prayed his voice stayed calm, "Nice to meet you."

"And you."

*

"So what do you do Dani?"

Startled from his daydream Dani smiled at Cecilia, the four of them left at a table alone thanks to the other colleague due to join them succumbing to food poisoning, Mathilde and Cecilia rolling their eyes, not surprised the 'shirker' bailed out, "Event Management."

"Oh that must be interesting! You must meet all sorts of interesting people?"

Politely scoffing Dani shrugged his shoulders, "It's like any other line of work, sounds more interesting than it actually is."

"Oh that is true. Everyone always says that we must have fun at work, but in reality..."

Glancing at Jorge out of the corner of his eye Dani let Cecilia's voice fade out, his brain taking him to another place, somewhere he'd spent years trying to forget.

*

"Ssshhh..." Giggling hard Jorge frowned at Dani, his voice a tiny whisper, "Shush! You'll wake him!"

Helping Jorge push the bike out of the yard Dani couldn't help laughing, the picture of Chicho's sleeping face, twitching every time Jorge had tickled his nose with a straw, embedded in his mind, "This is far enough."

"No. End of the road..." Puffing, the bike heavy, Jorge stopped at the end of the street, looking back the distance to his house before nodding, giving Dani a cheeky grin, "Ready?"

Hopping onto the bike, wincing as the noise of it starting seemed like an explosion in the quiet night, Dani laughed as Jorge jumped on, "The lake?"

"The lak... Shit..." Looking back to his house, lights flicking on, Jorge opened the throttle, desperate to escape the grey house and his father's shouting, just for a while.

*

Dani coughed into his drink, an undignified and embarrassing moment, "Sorry, went down the wrong way."

"Are you ok darling?" Mathilde looked at Dani with concern, a better actress than he had given her credit for.

"Fine," Dani nodded, taking a sip of water, "Sorry."

"It's ok," Squeezing Dani's leg Mathilde turned back to Jorge with a smile, "A personal trainer you say?"

Torn between being furious and amused at Dani, Jorge smiled, "Yes. In a gym."

"Ooh is that where you met?"

Cecilia giggled, her head dropping onto Jorge's shoulder, her tongue loosened by wine, "Yes, he gave me a good work out."

*

On their backs, the grass padding the hard ground, they looked up to the stars, Jorge's arm under Dani, Dani's head on Jorge's shoulder, his fingers tracing patterns on Jorge's stomach under his shirt.

"Alberto is taking me to Assen..."

Jorge turned, fury in his eyes, "What?!"

"He says it's just to see what it is like, but..." Eyes darting around, as if not seeing would protect him from seeing that look in Jorge's, Dani's voice was soft, unsure and he sounded close to tears.

Jorge shook his head, "He's a bastard."

"They both are..."

Jorge pressed a clumsy kiss to Dani's forehead, "Maybe we shouldn't go back?"

"Where would we go?"

"I dunno," Jorge shrugged, "Anywhere we want."

"We have no money."

"We could make money?"

"Only in the same way that Alberto and your papa want us to make it... What would be the point in being homeless and still having to do it?"

Jorge growled, the 15-year-old far less even-tempered than 16-year-old Dani, "At least it would be for us and not them..."

"We'd get sent back," Dani snuggled in tighter to Jorge, his head tilted up, their mouths close together, "They'd ban us from seeing each other... At least we've got each other..."

"We'll always have each other Dani. Always."

"Promise?"

"Pinkie promise..."

Holding up his free hand, wiggling his pinkie until Dani's locked around it, Jorge smiled, "Always."

Sinking into the soft kiss, Jorge's tongue dipping into his mouth, rolling him onto his back, each of them tugging at the other's clothes, Dani sighed. At least they had each other.

*

Washing his hands at the sink Dani froze when the door opened, Jorge walking in, nerves written all over the younger man's face, both of them feeling the same swathe of emotions, both of them having played this moment over in their minds numerous times over the past 10 years, both of them eventually having thought it would never come.

"Hello Dani."

"Hello Jorge, long time no see...."


	16. So?...

"Here you go," Putting down the drink Alex walked back behind the bar, unusually putting the hatch down, separating himself from the clients.

Taking a sip, his drink perfectly made as always, Tito frowned, worried he'd accidentally caused offence, "Alex, is everything ok?"

"Fine thank you," Fussing about, rearranging glasses that didn't need rearranged and wiping already clean surfaces, Alex wished Alvaro would hurry up, Dani's words of warning ringing in his ears.

"Alex?" Voice louder, because he'd moved to the bar without Alex noticing, Tito bit his lip, "If I've offended you..."

"You haven't."

"So...?"

*

"How are you?"

"How am I?" Jorge shook his head, look of incredulity on his face, " _How am I_? Would you like a rundown of the entire ten years, or just a snapshot of the current moment?"

Dani looked down, shoulders hunched, no real idea what to say, his voice trembling, "I don't know what else to say."

"We never used to have that," Jorge sounded sad, "We used to have so much to say to each other..."

"That was a long time ago."

"Ten years," Leaning against the wall, hands pushed in his pockets, observing how in a certain light Dani look that much older, Jorge sighed, "I'm ok. How are you?"

Dani swallowed hard, Jorge's voice stabbing him in the guts, "I'm ok."

"So... Mathilde?" Trying not to sound jealous Jorge momentarily wondered what would be worse; Dani settled down with a woman, normal job and _normal_ life or the idea that he'd been working all of the years.

Dani laughed gently, a soft sound that punched Jorge in the stomach, "I'm working..."

"Me too..."

"I guessed... Cecilia keeps touching your knee..." Stopping himself, a lump lodging in his throat, the memory of Jorge's likes and dislikes, his knee a dislike, making him want to run, Dani shrugged, "No-one escapes really. Well, except Casey....."

"I heard he'd left," Jorge chewed on his lip, tears stinging at his eyes, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again..."

Dani stammered, "Mmmme nnneither."

"So..."

"So?"

"So, what now?"

*

"Vale!" Barging into the room, not batting an eyelid at Vale being curled up on Uccio's lap, worry clouding his usual smile, Pasini fumed, pointing a finger, "You are a bastard!"

"What did I do?"

"What did you do? Lifting his shirt, his neck, arms and stomach covered in scratches and bites, Pasini shook his head, " _You can have my escort job on Thursday_ , you said... You didn't mention she was a fucking nightmare!"

Vale shrugged, Pasini enraged by Uccio's giggling, "I forgot."

"You forgot? You _forgot_ that your client has nails like fucking claws?"

"Sorry..." Vale sighed, "I'll pay you extra..."

"I'm losing most of my viewers to the twinks as it is, how am I meant to make any money looking like I've had a scrap with a fucking cat?" Pasini shook his head, "You need to sort this..."

"Sort what?"

"The whole fucking saga of 'will Vale fuck Luca or not', you've totally taken your eye off the ball and it's not fair on the rest of us. We rely on you."

"I look after you all!" Vale snapped, angry at the situation with Luca as much as everything else.

"How's Nicco's black eye?"

Vale and Uccio both sat up, concern written all over their faces, "What black eye?"

"The one he got stopping that creepy guy from pulling at Nicolo's shirt..." Looking at Uccio, harsh stare on his face, "You are supposed to look after the boys, they are just kids... That guy is on the banned list, he's the creep that belted the kid at Yama..."

"Shit..."

Shaking his head, Vale and Uccio swearing in unison, Pasini stormed out of the room, banging doors as he went.

"This is no good," Vale shook his head, "It is getting in the way of everything..."

Pulling Vale back onto his lap, somehow managing to wrap him up despite being shorter, Uccio pressed a kiss to his hair, "Just fuck him Vale. It's just sex; he trusts you..."

"What if I cannot get back? What if I cross that line and then there is no return?"

"Then we deal with that, just like we've dealt with everything that we've ever had thrown at us."

"Maybe."

"So?..."

*

Putting his drink down Tito nodded, "I... I can understand that..."

"I'm sorry," Alex tilted his head, the hurt look on Tito's face making him feel like he'd kicked a puppy, "I didn't mean to be horrid... It's just... People do... You know... Use people..."

A tiny shake of his head Tito smiled, "I understand... Though you don't... You know... _Work_..."

"We both know that I will though," Alex shrugged, an air of inevitability in his voice, "Someone will offer Repsol money, Repsol will tell me there is no bar job...."

Face hardening, not liking the idea of Alex working **at all** , Tito nodded, "Right."

"So..."

Tito bit his lip, his stomach flipping as he found a burst of bravery from somewhere, "Come for a drink with me..."

"Excuse me?"

"You and your friend are worried I'm after you for monetary reasons," Tito blushed, "I told my friend about you, and he's worried you are after me for monetary reasons.... So let's go for a bite to eat. Nothing fancy, no pressure, just eating and talking."

Alex smiled, deciding to take a chance, "Yeah, I'd like that..."

"Good," Tito grinned, both of them blushing bright red, "Tomorrow? Afternoon so you don't have to take time off?"

"Yeah. 3?"

"3..." Both of them laughing, Alex's grin bashful and cute, Tito bright red and not sure what to say.

Alvaro coughed, neither of them having heard him approach, "So?..."


	17. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* An extra warning for violence/mention of violence in this one.

"Lift your head up..." One hand under Maverick's chin, the other holding the glass to his lips, Aleix kept his voice soft and gentle, not wanting to startle the younger man at all.

Grimacing, pain shooting through his body, Maverick took a tiny sip of the water, "No more..."

"A little more mate, you've had nothing all day," Putting the glass down on the table after Maverick took another tiny sip, Aleix took a deep breath, "Your dressings need changed..."

"No," Barely any sound coming out of his mouth, his voice screamed away the night before, Maverick winced as he moved, "Leave me alone."

"Maverick..."

"Away 'Leix!"

"Okay. I'll let you sleep for now, but they need changed later ok," Closing the door as he backed out the door Aleix bit his lip hard, feeling guilty that Maverick was in so much pain.

*

"How was your ski trip?"

Tilting his head Nicky tutted, "That's a lot of talking for a girl who is supposed to be stripping... Anyone would think you liked being punished."

"Just making conversation..." Chucking her bra on top of her carefully folded dress, knowing she had a meeting to attend later in the afternoon, she wriggled out of her panties, kicking them and her shoes aside, "Stripped enough for you?"

"You've not made anyone cry this week have you?" Grabbing her wrist, hauling her to him, Nicky raised an eyebrow at her small shake of the head, "Well... That's a shame for you because that means I just gotta tease you even more than normal."

"Please..."

"Please?" Putting his hand between her legs, snickering at her breath catching, cupping her and smirking at the head, Nicky chuckled, "Oh we're gonna have some fun today."

*

Pol       Hey. Are you working tonight?

Aleix   Hadn't planned on it, why?

Pol       There's a shortage of people at the Monster tent. Wilco said you can come down if you like. Maverick too if you want. He's ok'd it with your bosses.

Aleix   Mav can't. Client turned on him earlier :(

Pol       Shit, he ok?

Aleix   Think some ribs are broken. He's got some burns from the radiator. I should really stay here and keep an eye on him.

Pol       Has he seen the doctor?

Aleix   No. The bosses haven't paid the fee for the mobile clinic. I want to call the union, but he said no.

Pol       You should call Petrucci or Cecchinello. That's what they are there for...

Aleix   True, but Petrucci is a complete dick. He's looking for reasons to shut us down.

Pol       What about Cecchinello. I know he's a prick, but he doesn't take well to violence. He got that guy that attacked Alex and Nicco arrested.

Aleix   I'll call him. If nothing else he might be able to stop Zuki trying to get their money from Mav when the client robbed him

Pol       Get him to check on Mav & you come down here. Seriously I've made a weeks money already just on blowie's...

Aleix   Did apostrophes offend you at some point?

Pol       Did who do what?

Aleix   Nothing. I'll see you in an hour or so.

Flicking through his contacts Aleix stopped at Luccio's name and took a breath before hitting the call button, hoping that Maverick wouldn't be too annoyed.

*

 

"I thought you'd like this," Running his fingers down her back, infuriatingly fleeting touches brushing down her spine, Nicky took a step back, admiring the view of her, bent over the high stool, arms and legs tied with a soft tie to each stool leg, "I can see the wetness from here."

"Please.... _Please_!"

"That," Nicky chuckled, "Was the 18th and 19th please of the night. 19 sounds like a good number to me..."

Walking across the room, picking up the paddle that had been left, not by coincidence, in her eye line, Nicky slapped it against his hand, watching the shiver ripple down her body as he walked back behind her, her rump already reddened by his hand.

"Yes," He insisted as he brought it down on her skin for the first time, the crack echoing around the room, "19 sounds just perfect."

Waiting until he'd brought it down on her twice, her wails loud and needy, torn between the feelings of _please stop_ and _please more_ Nicky sighed dramatically, "Well if you don't count how are we going to know when we've finished?"

"Sssorrry..." Wailing as another rained down on her she bit her lip, the taste of copper flooding her mouth, "TttthhhhREEEEFOUR."

*

"Go away Aleix," Face buried in his pillow, burn on his back agony, Maverick cursed his housemate, wishing for once he worked with someone aloof and snooty who did his own thing.

Looking at the size of the dressing on the younger man's back, hoping, praying almost, that Espargaro's tendency to over exaggerate extended to that, Luccio moved next to the bed, "Aleix has gone out. He asked me to check on you."

"Aargh!" Jumping in fright Maverick pulled and twisted the delicate skin, pain shooting through his body, his skin feeling like it was being torn from his back, making him scream.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, firmly trying to stop him moving, "Easy! Calm down Maverick..."

"I can't..." Almost sobbing into his pillow, pain coursing through him, Maverick kicked his duvet aside, "Whatever it is you want from me I _can't_...."

"I don't want anything from you," Sharper than he intended, insulted that he was thought of as that much of a bastard Luccio took out his phone, waiting until the always-too-cheery receptionist answered, "It's Cecchinello. I need a medic at the Zuki house. Burns and probably some broken ribs..."

"Stop..."

Stepping out of Maverick's reach Luccio finished the call, put his phone away and knelt down next to the younger man, "Don't ever fucking interrupt me again. Understood..."

"Sorry...." Wincing again, the punch that had connected with his jaw weak, but still something, Maverick closed his eyes, "They haven't paid..."

"I know," Picking up a bottle of water from the side, holding it to Maverick's lips, trying not to be offended by the fear in his eyes, Luccio sighed, "Seriously. Do you boys not read anything you sign? Your union subs, they pay for medical help in situations like this..."

"Oh," Voice croaky, although helped by the water, Maverick shrugged, hurting himself more, "I didn't realise..."

"Right," Breaking the eye contact Luccio took out his notepad, "Tell me what happened..."

*

"Ah could just stay like this all day...." Buried balls deep inside her, her arse red raw from being spanked, her body shaking from over-sensitivity, Nicky circled his hips, grinding him against the sensitive skin, "What do you think? Should I do that?"

Incapable of speech, having been hanging on the very edge for almost an hour, she tried to breath, the burning of the skin snatching away her climax every time she so very nearly got there.

"Or... We could try something different...." Pulling out, leaving only the tiniest hint of his tip inside her Nicky paused, waited for her to breath in before knocking the breath from her with a vigorous thrust, his skin slapping against hers, not giving her any time to adjust before doing it again, "Yeah, I like this..."

Slamming into her, the sound of skin slapping skin, her howling wails and harsh breathing echoing around the room Nicky pushed her over the edge with a brush of his thumb against her clit, knowing her and how sensitive she was he made her howl even louder by keeping going, harsh thrust after harsh thrust and strumming finger until she wailed her away over the edge again, her sweating body hanging over the stool, limp and exhausted.

*

Sitting on the edge of his bed, the painkillers kicking in, Maverick took his shirt from Luccio, "Thanks..."

"No worries. I called for takeout, you two have an empty fridge..."

"Yeah," Maverick cringed, embarrassed by the state of the place, still finding Luccio's niceness weird, "I was planning on going shopping today... After..."

"Did he steal as well as not pay?"

Maverick nodded, ashamed at being stupid enough to be robbed in his own room.

"Happened to me once... I was about your age," Luccio leant on the wall next to Maverick, "I'd been saving for six months. I was taking my mother on holiday... He took it all, I couldn't work for three months after and I had to work three months after that just to pay my debt to my house for my room and food..."

"That's shit..."

"It is..." Breaking the conversation to answer the door, putting the pizza on the table in front of the bed and settling himself on the floor Luccio sounded different, "If Zuki start that shit you tell us, ok? They don't get away with that bollocks now."

"I will," Maverick nodded, biting his lip, "He cleared me out. We were going halves on a tv..."

"Bastard," Luccio picked a piece of mushroom off his slice of pizza, shrugging at Maverick's amused laugh, "Slimy fuckers, no place on a pizza... Get Zuki to buy you a tv."

"Very funny," Maverick laughed, hand flying to clutch his ribs as the pain shot through him, "They didn't even pay to repair the door, Aleix did!"

"I'll speak to them. They'll buy you a tv..."

Looking at the older man as he pinged another slice of mushroom aside Maverick sighed as hard as his ribs allowed, utterly confused by the change in Luccio's demeanour.

*

"You alright?"

Moving gingerly as she slipped her shoes on, her panties discarded as the idea of lace rubbing his arse made her wince, she laughed, "My backside is on fire, but apart from that I'm fine."

"Well you were real naughty...." Nicky laughed, "You won't get any trouble from the old man? That paddle you brought left some pretty lines?"

She smiled wickedly, "He's away on business, won't be back for a week."

"You really **are** naughty..."

"You'd be disappointed if I wasn't."

Nicky laughed, "Yeah, I would."

"See you next week."

"Yep, I'll be here."

*

"Luccio?"

Turning back, almost at the door, Luccio tilted his head, smile on his face, "I'm not making you any more drinks..."

"Aww," Maverick laughed, his face turning serious, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why have you been so nice to me?"

"It's my job..."

"You normally make me suck you off..."

Luccio laughed, appreciating the bluntness and the bravery, even if the latter was likely down to the strong painkillers, "I know what it's like. Plus like I say to you boys all the time, you look after me, I'll look after you... Now get some rest..."


	18. Lied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The italics are their thoughts or a flashback. I hope it's quite easy to follow!

"You can't just _leave_...."

"I have to get back to Mathilde..."

"Fuck Mathilde..."

"Jorge..."

"Dani..."

"Please..."

" _Please_..."

*

Stopping at the gate, still not sure why he'd agreed to meet Jorge in the park after Mathilde and Cecilia were taken home, Dani watched Jorge, his habit of pulling on his sleeves when he was nervous a familiarity that felt like a stab in the guts to Dani, feelings and memories crashing down on him like a tonne weight. Taking one last look, Jorge's features mostly hidden in the darkness Dani paused, preparing to turn away, cursing as Jorge looked up, sensing someone watching, the look on his face showing his surprised, not needing words to show what he thought. _You came._

Taking a breath, his throat feeling constricted, Dani opened the squeaky gate and wandered through it, stopping close to Jorge, awkward smile on his face, "Hi."

"Hi..." Voice shaky, still feeling overawed by the fact it was **_Dani_** stood in front of him, Jorge smiled, "I wasn't sure if you'd come." _I didn't think you'd come._

"I said I would so..." _I wasn't going too._

"How are you?"

Dani laughed softly, "You want a roundup of the whole ten years or..."

"Touché," Jorge smiled, his stomach flipping at the sound of Dani's soft laugh, unchanged, "Are you ok? I mean, like, in general?" _Please be ok._

Dani nodded, "Yeah. I'm good." _Please don't see through me._

"That's good." _You're lying._

"You?"

"I'm good."

"Good." _You're as shit at lying as me._

"There's a cafe," Jorge nodded through the trees, "The coffee is shit, but it's warm..."

"Ok... Yeah... Good..."

*

"Yes?" The gruff woman came over to the table, obviously bored and fed up of her long shift, probably hating two people wanting coffees at 2am.

Jorge smiled, "Two coffees please. One black, two sugars, the other no sugar and lots of milk please."

"You remembered..." Waiting for the woman to walk away, Dani smiled. _Even after all this time._

Jorge shrugged, "I made you enough coffees Pedrosa..." _As if I'd forget. Your coffee, your aftershave, your laugh, your taste..._

"Won't your Dad be wondering where you are?" Biting his lip, knowing that Jorge was at Yama, but unsure exactly of his current standing with his father Dani smiled at the woman as she dropped two cups onto the table.

Swapping the cups around, smile pulling at his lips as memories of teasing Dani about his _hot milk coffee_ came into his mind, Jorge shrugged, voice curt, "I don't see him anymore." _I know what he did to you. To us._

"Oh. Right," Taking another sip Dani nodded, trying not to say anything, give anything away. _Good. Do you know what he did to you? To us? I hope not._

"Puig?"

"Gone."

"I can't say I'm sorry about that..." Jorge spat, his hatred of the older man known since they were kids. _He is the reason we're here. Like this._

"I'm not either." _This is his fault._

"So you were at Repsol house last I hear?" Jorge bit his lip, hoping Dani was still there, top spot at a top house what Dani deserved, the knowledge of Dani's security having got Jorge through the endless dark nights without him.

"Still there."

"That's good."

Dani shrugged, knowing his time was limited, "Yeah, it's alright." _It was. Before that kid appeared._

"You're not happy?" Jorge's stomach tightened, unsure how, or if, he would handle it if Dani was unhappy.

Dani sighed, shoulders hunching slightly, "I'm nearly 30. We've got this kid in the house, Marc, he's... he's good. He's only been there two years or so but.... Well I think technically I should have been moved downstairs this year, but Emilio and Livio gave me a break. He's got a brother too. 18 and beautiful, if he wants in then it's obvious who he'll replace."

"But you can retire right?" Jorge let go of his cup, coffee spilling on his hand from how strongly he was shaking, "I mean that's what you always wanted. To retire at 30?" _What are you not telling me?_

Dani nodded, sad smile on his face, "I did. More than anything." _I do. More than anything._

"So?"

"I only got rid of Alberto completely last year. I mean I made him step back a few years ago, but..."

"But?" Jorge frowned, confusion on his face slowly being swamped by realisation, teeth biting into his lip, his voice sharp, his throat tight, "How much was he taking from you?" _Dani..._

"40%," Dani shrugged, "He did a lot, in the beginning, when it was just us. We had bills to pay and stuff..." _When I was too young and stupid to realise I was being ripped off._

"40%? For how long? Until you went to Repsol?" _Nearly half. Of everything. Bastard._

Dani shifted in his seat, awkward, "Can we talk about something else?"

"How long?" Jorge almost growled.

"Until 4 years ago, then 10% until last year," Blowing onto his coffee, it not really that hot, but Jorge's intense glare unsettling him, Dani shrugged, "Once Emilio arrived he... He made me see that things weren't good. Then when Livio came in he got rid of him completely."

"He took almost half of your earnings for all of that time?" Jorge bit his lip, tears stinging his eyes, lump in his throat making it difficult to speak, "Who paid for your room? For the cut to Repsol?" _Please say him. **Please.**_

"Me."

" ** _Dani_**...." Head lolling back like he'd been shot Jorge despaired, "They promised, they fucking promised!"

"Hey! You have to leave if you gonna use language like that!"

"Sorry," Smiling an apology at the woman Dani looked at Jorge, his big brown eyes glistening, "Calm down."

"How can I?" Putting his head on the table Jorge's brain almost exploded. Thinking back to the night Dani disappeared, just vanished, then a week later when his father dragged him out for pizza and they just _happened_ to see Dani, on a date with another guy. For months, almost a year Jorge hated him, letting his father persuade him to work for a guy he'd met, the irony in him being called Dani too burning Jorge's mouth every time he had to say his name, taking his anger out on himself by pushing limits, getting in trouble and generally being angry all the time, "They **promised** Dani, they promised me!"

Dani frowned, confused, "Who did?"

"My father and Puig. They promised!" Pushing his chair back, ignoring the yelling woman as he sent it flying Jorge ran outside, needing fresh air, his lungs burning, stomach heaving and his heart racing. _They lied. They lied and I believed them. Stupid. Stupid stupid **stupid**!_

Slightly bewildered, having no idea what they'd told Jorge, or when, him only finding out very basic details over the years, Puig just feeding him enough _good_ news to keep him in line, Dani ran his fingers through his hair, "What did they promise?" _What the fuck did they promise?_

"When you left he just said you'd gone. You'd met someone else. I didn't believe them then I saw you. In the pizza place," Retching, the memory of that moment, standing in the street, his father making supportive noises he now knew were fake, a hand on his shoulder guiding him home, "If Dani, other Dani, hadn't ended up putting more of my money up his nose than in the bank I'd never have known..."

 

_"What's up with you?" Eyes bulging Dani glowered at Jorge, "Wash your face, you've got a client in an hour."_

_"It's my night off."_

_"Listen you ungrateful little brat, you get a night off when I fucking tell you you get a night off. Tonight you don't get a night off!"_

_Looking up with a disgusted smirk, Jorge laughed in the older man's face, "Aww you need me to get more money so that you can get more shit?"_

_"Little bastard...."_

_Hand clutching his cheek Jorge jumped up, rage flooding his veins, "You bastard. I'm done here. I'm going back to my Dad, I'll tell him what you are doing. You're finished!"_

_"Your Dad?" The older man laughed, a sinister, nasty sound, "Yes you do that. You tell your precious Dad.... Why don't you ask him what happened to your precious Dani too?"_

_Head rocking back like he'd been slapped again Jorge growled, "Fuck you..."_

_"Aww still think lover boy left you?" Grinning, wide and demonic, he ran a thumb across Jorge's cheek, Jorge's feet frozen to the spot, his face wincing as the thumb moved over the forming bruise, "Your precious Dad knew he'd be in the pizza place.... He knew because he and that bastard Puig planned it. Just like they planned it when they told Dani that someone wanted to buy you and pay extra because you were underage.... Little Dani looked underage so he sold himself; let himself be fucked by an old man four nights a week, done things you can't even **imagine** just to protect you.... You and Dani were worth less together, so you had to be parted._

 

"Jorge..." Putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder, him still on his knees, retching despite his stomach being empty, Dani closed his eyes, remembering when he'd heard about the young man who'd been ripped off, remembering the fury when he realised it was Jorge, when he realised that the 10% he had believed Puig was sending to Jorge each month was staying in Puig's pocket. _Bastards._

"They said you were the busiest at Repsol, top floor, making more money than you could have dreamed of," Tears streaming down his face as he looked up at Dani, "They said you'd be able to retire at 30.... That's why I didn't come, that's why I stayed away...." _You had your dream, they promised you had your dream._

Sitting down on the pavement, their feet hanging off the kerb into the road, Dani let the tears stream down his face, "They told me you were working in a garage... They said you hadn't had to do it... They promised..." _They promised. You had your dream, they promised._

Heads pressed together, tears running down their faces, both oblivious to the ridiculousness of where they were sitting, focussed only on each other, hands finding each other, fingers intertwining like the past ten years hadn't happened, like they hadn't been conned, like they hadn't had their dreams, and each other, ripped from them by people they trusted.


	19. Ok

"Fine."

"Fine..."

" _Fine_!"

"FINE!"

Stomping into the lounge Luca threw open the linen cupboard with a dramatic thump, "FIIIINE!!"

"I'll leave you to it..." Patting Vale's knee Uccio stifled a giggle at the lanky teenager getting tangled in the duvet that had fallen from the cupboard.

"Thanks..." Putting his beer on the table, only allowing himself one, Vale laughed softly, "You alright there Luca?"

"FINE!"

"So it seems," Giggling, Luca completely covered by the king-sized duvet, the occasional glimpse of a flailing arm or leg the only thing giving away who it was under it, Vale sighed and stood up, "Here..."

Shaking himself free of the duvet, fury written on his face when it was finally exposed Luca huffed, "Fucking bloody duvet."

"You're welcome..."

Bursting into giggles, too many glasses of dubious looking punch too be sensible imbibed at the party, Luca put the duvet back over his head, "Wooooo I'm a ghostie.... Wooo Valentino... I am the ghost of  of....  Something funny.... Wooooo."

"How much have you had to drink?" Vale shook his head, trying to hide the laughter bubbling inside him.

Moving away from Vale, his arms waving by his sides, Luca made his voice as deep as he could, trying to walk in the direction of the fridge, "I am the ghost of Peroni.... You should give me more beer.... Wooo.... Ah fuck!"

"You ok?" Doubling over, unable to stop the laughter bursting out, the sight of Luca bumping into the chair, hopping up and down, duvet still over his head, too much, Vale coughed, "Luca?"

"My fucking bloody foot!"

"You are doing a lot of bloody fucking tonight..."

"Pfft chance would be a fine thing."

Rolling his eyes Vale sat back on the sofa, "You should go to bed."

"Everybody needs to STOP telling me what to do!"

"Ok."

"Why won't you fuck me?"

Putting his bottle back down on the table Vale rubbed his temples, "Luca..."

"I'm allowed to ask a question surely?" Luca exclaimed, "It's just a fucking question!"

"Maybe I'm sick of your fucking bloody question."

"Well you haven't given me a fucking bloody ANSWER!"

Shaking his head, wondering how his life had come to this, Vale sighed, "Luca, I don't want to have this conversation. I particularly don't want to have this conversation when you are drunk and I certainly fucking don't want to have it when you have a DUVET over your head."

"Oh....." Wriggling his way out of the duvet, letting it fall to the floor in a puddle, Luca shrugged, swaying slightly, voice amused, "Duvet gone!"

Closing his eyes, head back on the sofa, Vale bit his lip, "We'll talk tomorrow. When you've sobered... Ooft... Luca!"

"I wanna talk now!" Landing on Vale's lap, long legs along the sofa, Luca grinned, "Please..."

"Luca..."

"Vale..."

"Luca."

"Vaaale..."

"Please stop..."

"Why?" Pouting, fingers playing with the drawstring on Vale's hoodie, Luca huffed, "Why does no-one ever listen to me?"

"Of course we do."

"No you don't. You don't. Andrea doesn't," Luca sighed, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes, "Am I selfish?... Do I never listen? Andrea said I was being selfish, but how is it selfish? I just want to have a say. That's all. Just a say. It's my life so why can't I have a say? Why can't I choose?..."

"Take a breath..." Vale shook his head, laughing lightly, "You and Andrea just had a fight. You'll sort it."

"He's horrible. I don't like him."

"You do like him. Do you love him?"

"Dunno," Luca shrugged, tying knots into the drawstring, "Maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"Do you love Uccio?"

"Yes."

"No doubts?" Luca frowned, "Just like that?"

"Yes, just like that, I've known him a long time," Vale mused, "I have no doubts."

"He doesn't mind that you fuck other people. You didn't mind Andrea sucking him off..."

"You didn't mind Andrea sucking him off."

"I like watching him."

"And you know he's not going to run away with Uccio. It's safe."

"Dirty safe," Luca snickered, his head resting on Vale's shoulder, "I like dirty safe."

"Most of us do."

"That's what you'd be..."

Vale scolded, his entire body tensing, "Luca..."         

"Why won't you talk to me about this?" Eyes locked on Vale's, "Why won't you listen to my point of view?"

"Because it's not right."

"I'm 17 and I'm counting the day until my 18th birthday because then I can sell my body for sex... What is right in that?"

"Fair point," Vale conceded with a sigh, his hands firmly pressed into the sofa, "Go on then. What is your point of view?"

"Well... I'm going to do this. Sell myself... It's lucrative, I like sex and I want to make money then retire young, like you..."

"Ok... Go on..."

"And..." Scrutinising Vale's face for any chink of his guard going down Luca bit his lip, "And I'm scared..."

Hand instantly going to Luca's back, Vale's face and voice showed the concern, "What scares you? There's protection here..."

"Not that kind of scared..." Luca wiped his eye with his sleeve, looking even younger than normal, "I'm scared about Andrea."

"Why?"

"What if it taints it? If we do stuff... Work stuff... What if it ruins it?" Luca sniffed, his voice dropping to a whisper, "I don't want it to be ruined... I really don't want it to be ruined."

Wrapping his arms around Luca, the younger man's head on his shoulder, tears making his t-shirt damp, Vale sighed, reassuring, "It's ok. You'll get through it, you are tough. Like me and Uccio, you'll be able to work it all out. Maybe not fuck each other for money if it worries you."

"You fucked Uccio for money."

"Just because it works for us doesn't mean it will work for you," Rubbing soothing circles on his back, Vale shushed Luca, "It's ok... You'll work it out."

"What if I can't do it?" Tears streaming down his face Luca sniffed hard, "I've got no qualifications, no other job prospects... What if I can't do it?"

"You'll be fine. You've been in the room before, with Andrea and Nicco..."

"I'm scared Vale, my best chance to make the most money is the first time, but it's the most frightening...." Curling into Vale, pulling his knees up to his chest, Luca wiped away a tear, his wide eyes bright and glittering with tears, "It can't be with Andrea... It's too much. I won't be able to stay focussed."

Vale tensed, his hand stilling on Luca's back, his voice stuttering, "It doesn't have to be Andrea then."

"Why can't it be you? I know all your reasons, but why can't you understand mine?"

"There's a line Luca."

"EXACTLY!" Tears streaming down his face Luca wiped his face again, "That's why I want it to be you. It can't be Andrea, the line is too blurry. It can't be anyone else because I don't trust them enough.... You'd be perfect..."

"Luca..."

"The line is definite, there's no blurring..." Luca took a deep breath, "Maybe... Maybe me working here isn't the best idea..."

Vale frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Maybe..."  Luca shrugged, voice contemplative, " Maybe you and I in the same place isn't a good idea. You and Andrea, I trust you the most in the world, I thought maybe that was a good thing, but maybe I was wrong... In Yama Jorge would have no line, same with Dani at Repsol..."

"No," Vale shook his head, voice firm, "Absolutely not."

"But..."

"No Luca. No."

"Vale..." Eyes locked on Vale, his face pleading as much as his voice, "Please..."

"It could be such a bad idea..."

I know, but I trust you.... I thought you loved me, wanted me to be here?"

"I do..."

"So help me stay. _Please_?"

Vale pressed their heads together, "Luca..."

"Please... I trust you more than anyone in the world and I _need_ you to help me with this..."

"Ok," Vale closed his eyes, waiting for the bolt of lightning to strike or his chariot to hell to appear in the room, nodding, "Ok..."


	20. The right Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had some real life stuff to do. And then I broke my laptop... Thankfully it's now fixed!

"Marc...." Santi sighed, exasperation showing in his voice, "Will you sit down... You'll wear the carpet out."

Holding his phone up near the window, frowning at the screen, Marc turned back to the older man, "Have you got a signal? I don't think I've got a signal. Do you think I should ring him from the payphone? Tell him I have no signal?"

"I think you should sit down, watch some tv, go for a swim, or basically _anything_ that **doesn't** involve interrupting Alex..."

"Showing concern for my brother is **not** interrupting!"

"Marc, Alex is a grown man on a date. He's not a small child swimming an ocean. He's with someone we know, someone who's address we know, someone who we could publicly damage if he did anything to Alex and, most of all, he's with someone who really seems to like him," Santi counselled, "So _please_... Sit down and stop pacing. He'll be fine."

Dropping onto the sofa next to Santi, instinctively pulling his feet up onto the sofa and curling into the older man's side, Marc chewed on his lip, "I'm worried about him."

"I know..." Draping his arm around Marc's shoulder Santi pressed a soft kiss to Marc's hair, "We all worry for the people we love, but we have to let him make them make their own mistakes."

"Suppose..."

*

"When you said a bite to eat I thought you meant McDonalds or for pizza or something..." Shifting awkwardly in his seat Alex looked uncomfortable.

Cringing, cursing his own thoughtlessness, Tito bit his lip, "Want to go somewhere else?"

"No... No, it's fine it's just..." Looking around, the place full of smartly dressed business people and families with children in designer label clothing, Alex shrugged, "Doesn't really feel like my kind of place. I don't really _fit_...."

Putting down his menu Tito put his hand on top of Alex's, "You fit anywhere you want to go..."

"I'm not used to fancy places. There's so many posh people..."

"They aren't all posh, and even if they are it doesn't make them better than you," Leaning over the table, voice dropped to a whisper, "See the lady with the yellow top, loud children?"

"Yeah," Casually looking over the top of his menu, not wanting to openly ogle at people.

"She used to be the nanny. She didn't expect the wife to actually leave... The man in the blue shirt?.... All on credit. His business is failing. The guy in the red..."

"Yeah?"

Tito shrugged, "Well yeah, he's kinda rich and quite posh...."

"Helpful," Alex laughed.

"But he's also a dick who treats his staff like shit..."

"Prick."

"Exactly..." Sitting back in his seat Tito picked up his menu with a wink, "Besides which I have a loyalty card and I'm only two burgers away from a freebie."

*

"Marc..." Santi reprimanded him, taking the phone from the younger man's hand, "Enough."

"Santi! Give it back," Pout on his face Marc made a grab for his phone, frowning when Santi moved it out of reach, " _Santi_..."

"Watch the film."

"Give me my phone."

"Watch the film."

"Give me my phone."

"Watch the film."

"Give me my phone."

"Watch the film."

"Give me my phone."

" **Watch** the film Marc..."

" **Give** me my phone **Santi,** " Marc giggled.

"Are you giving in?" Santi turned to Marc, question on his face.

"Do I ever?"

"Fine," Standing up Santi loosened his belt, Marc frowning in confusion, before smirking at Marc and putting his phone down his pants, fastening his belt and sitting back down next to Marc, the younger man a picture of stunned shock, "Leave your brother alone."

*

"No way!" Alex's eyes went super wide, his jaw dropping as his shoulders started to shake in amusement, "Seriously?"

Tito nodded, laughing himself, "Yep. So everyone else was there in posh suits, talking sombrely about the guy who had passed away and there was this one poor guy in a Scooby Doo suit having been on holiday and not read the email about the change of plan."

"I'd have curled up in a ball of shame!" Alex chuckled, sitting back as the server came over.

"I have one bacon cheeseburger with lettuce, onions, mushrooms, green peppers, gherkin and mustard?"

Tito rubbed his belly, "That's mine."

"And one cheese burger with lettuce and sliced tomato..."

"That's me," Alex blushed slightly, wishing he'd chosen more of the optional toppings, taking his portion of thrice-cooked fries and somehow feeling like an amateur burger picker.

Putting his hand on top of Alex's Tito smiled kindly, "Do you like peppers and pickles?"

"No..."

"Well then," Unwrapping his burger Tito smiled, "No point having extra shit on a burger that you don't like just because it somehow sounds better and then you get sticky fingers having to pick it off."

"True."

Picking up his burger Tito sighed, "Get ready for a heavenly trip to burger paradise..."

*

"That could be Alex...." Looking at Santi, brown eyes wide and begging, Marc pouted, "Please..."

"It's not Alex. It's Emilio. He's sending out for pizza. I told him we were up for pizza."

"He won't know what kind to get me," Marc pouted, arms and legs crossed, eyes locked on Santi.

Santi chuckled, shaking his head, "Have you ever eaten anything other than chicken pizza?"

"No..." Marc giggled, pouncing on Santi, "Give me back my phone you bully!"

Shaking his head, Marc completely forgetting, or underestimating, his strength Santi rolled Marc over, pinning him down, "How about.... No..."

"Evil!" Marc squawked, wriggling around, laughing, Marc suddenly stopped, Santi going bright red, jumping off the sofa, throwing Marc his phone and walking out, "Santi! Don't go... Come on... It's a natural reaction... I am pretty hot..."

"It was the vibrations..." Muffled through the wall Santi's voice was slightly more strained than normal.

"And my sexy body wriggling underneath you..." Marc laughed, "Admit it..."

"Well it's not your fucking modesty anyway Mr Ego..."

*

Frowning at Tito, ice cream in his hand, Alex shook his head, "My brother would freak if he saw you! He'd kill for a car with leather seats and you just scuff them with your feet!"

"Well," Tito pondered, swallowing the ice cream in his mouth, pointing his plastic spoon at Alex, "I thought about that before... Protect the leather etcetera etcetera, but then I thought 'Tito, what is the point in having a car with a huge sun roof if you don't use it?' so I use it."

Laughing, a cheeky giggling sound, Alex swung his legs, socks scuffing the seats below, "Most people use their sunroof to let in some air, not to sit on the roof of their car..."

"Then most people are fools..." Tito looked around them, "Look around us, water, trees, wildlife... Where better to eat ice cream?"

Looking around, Tito having driven them to the bank of the lake, the scenery around them stunning, Alex smiled, "I can't think of many places better."

"I'm glad..." Both of them suddenly slightly shy Tito put his hand closer to Alex's, letting their little fingers overlap, them still looking around the as their fingers wrapped together, until Alex braved a smile to the side, biting his lip as Tito moved closer, their mouths closed, but warm, as their lips touched gently.

*

"Santi... Pizzas here!.... What?" Licking the cheese from his finger Marc shrugged at Emilio, "What?"

"You are disgusting sometimes... What's Santi up to?"

"Only sometimes?" Marc winked, "I must try harder.... Having a wank I think. Santi!"

Emilio coughed the pizza lodged in his throat into his napkin, "Marc!"

"We're a _brothel_ Emilio..."

"I know," Emilio blushed, taking a sip of water, "I just didn't realise you two had finally.... You know..."

"Eh?"

"I knew it was inevitable eventually, but still..."

"We're not..." Marc chuckled, "Me and Santi, that's a good one. He put my phone down his pants... I was pestering Alex," Marc shrugged, like putting someone's phone down your pants was an everyday event, "It vibrated, he got hard.... Me and Santi. You have some imagination Emilio. Santi! Pizza is getting cold!"

Rushing out of the bathroom, red faced, Santi grabbed a slice of pizza, "Sorry."

"Guess what?" Talking with his mouth full of pizza Marc giggled, "Emilio thought we were fucking..."

"As if..."

Chewing his pizza, catching the look between Emilio and Santi, Marc almost choked, the penny _finally_ dropping.

*

"Hey..." Putting his head around the door Alex waved to Marc, sat on the sofa fiddling with his phone, "I'm home."

Looking up, slightly distracted, Marc smiled, "Good. Good night?"

"Yeah... I'm going to bed."

"Night."

Going into his room, throwing his shirt and trousers aside and flopping onto his bed, peeling off his sticky boxers Alex ran his hand though his hair, a tear rolling down his face, sending Dani a text, hoping to have a chat the next morning....

Trying to rid himself of the images, his cock sparking back into life as they filtered through his brain, Tito's hands on his face, his hands working their way under Tito's shirt, Tito's squeal at the ice cream cold fingers trailing over his back, both of them sliding back into the car, onto the back seat, Tito licking and nipping down his neck, his nimble fingers toying with Alex's nipples, the risk of being caught terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.

Shaking his head Alex gave in, wrapping his hand around his cock, memory of Tito's hand pressing on him, rubbing him through his jeans, their kisses getting harder, teeth clashing, the taste of blood, the sound of his button popping open and his zip being pulled down. Then Tito's tongue, lapping at him, concentrating on his tip until his hips canted off the seat, then swallowing him down, fingers toying with his balls until Alex exploded in Tito's mouth. Then kissing again, tasting himself, his hand pushing down Tito's pants, wrapping around Tito, his mouth swallowing Tito's curses...

Slamming his hand down on the bed, unable to tug himself over, Alex wiped away a tear. Wondering if he'd done the right thing. Had freezing, telling Tito he couldn't, tucking his cock away and walking home, ignoring Tito's protests to let him drive him, been the right thing to do.

Had he protected himself from being conned?

Or had he screwed up something that felt really good?


	21. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a touch of unpleasantness in this one.
> 
> Would love to know what you think :)

****

Stretched out on his bed, his cosy soft blanket under him, Dani picked up his phone, the message on the screen making a myriad of emotions bubble in his stomach.

Jorge                Hey. You ok? Sorry I was such a mess.

Dani                Hey. It's ok. I was a mess too.

Jorge                I always planned to be really calm and suave if we ever met again... Had it all planned in my head.

Dani                Me too. Guess it caught us both off guard.

Jorge                Can we meet up? Talk properly? Without me breaking down and scaring ladies in coffee shops.

Dani                I have something I have to do this afternoon. Not sure how long it'll take. Later?

Jorge                Yeah. Tonight would be good. I have something to do as well.

Dani                Ok. When and where suits?

Jorge                7pm? What about in the bar opposite the park? I'll probably grab some food as well.

Dani                Yeah, me too. 7 is good. See you then

Jorge                See you then x

 

Swinging his feet out of bed Dani sat up, knowing what he had to do, for himself, but dreading it none the less.

*

"So you are ignoring the issue of Santi then?" Turning the page in the diary Emilio could feel the heat from Marc's cheeks.

Focussing on the appointments Marc shrugged, "Nothing to say. I..."

"Sorry..." Poking his head around the door Dani smiled awkwardly, "Just wanted to apologise if I disturbed anyone, I know I was back late last night."

"No worries," Emilio smiled, "Did the dinner drag on?"

"Erm, no," Dani shifted awkwardly, "I met an old friend. We went for a coffee after."

"Anyone we know? Was it a date?" Marc laughed at Emilio's frown, glad of the distraction, "Oooh you're blushing! It was a date!"

"It wasn't a date!" Dani snapped, instantly regretting it, holding up a hand, "Sorry. It's just.... It was someone I haven't seen for a very long time."

"Not Puig?" Emilio frowned, concerned, "Are you ok, Dani?"

"It was Jorge..." Dani bit his lip, Emilio having heard about Jorge on one of the rare occasions that Dani had got drunk and ended up crying on the older man's shoulder.

"Oh," Slapping Marc on the head before he spoke again, Emilio was extremely worried, knowing how important Jorge had been to Dani, "That must have been difficult."

"It was..... weird. I wasn't expecting it," Dani shrugged, "Anyway, I'm meeting him for a drink tonight. I've got some stuff to do first. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Is that wise?" Emilio shrugged, "Sometimes it's better to let sleeping dogs lie..."

"I don't know what is for the best. I'm just going to make it up as I go along, we both are..."

"Be careful, and you know where I am if you need a chat."

"Thanks," Dani smiled, "See you later."

Walking out into the chilly morning air Dani pulled the crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. He was never quite sure why he'd kept Alberto's address, and even now he wasn't sure if he wanted it, but he had it and he had some questions he had to ask.

*         

Lewd smirk on his face Alberto leant against the doorframe, "Well well well look what the cat dragged in..."

"I need to speak to you," Voice firm, trying not to flinch at Alberto's piercing stare, Dani glared, "I need to speak to you now."

*

Dani                Where are you? Are you near the park?

Jorge                I'm about five minutes away. Are you ok?

Dani                I saw him. I saw him and my head is spinning and if I don't see you soon I'll lose the guts to see you at all. I'm sorry.

Jorge                I'm on my way. Stay there.

Dani                I was stupid. So stupid. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.

Jorge                You are not. It's ok. I'm on my way.

Dani                Everything is wrong. All of it. It was supposed to be ok and it's not. It's all fucked.

Jorge                We'll work it out. Stay there.

Dani                I should go. I'm wrong. I got it all wrong. I'm sorry

Jorge                I'll be there in a couple of minutes.

Jorge                Dani!

Jorge                Dani please!!

Jorge                DO NOT LEAVE!

*

"You never paid him...." Finger pointing in Alberto's face, Dani was furious, "All that time, all those ten percents and you NEVER paid him..."

"Of course I did," Dismissive, Alberto sighed, "Who said I didn't? _Emilio_?"

"No not Emilio."

Standing in his hallway Alberto barked an order at the young man who dared poke his head out of the lounge, "In! Look Dani, I don't know what Livio has told you, but you know that he hates me."

"Jorge told me..." Defiance in his voice and on his face Dani shook his head, "All the time I did those extra jobs, thinking that the extra would help Jorge and you kept it!"

Cackling with laughter Alberto clutched his belly, "Jorge? You've seen Jorge?"

"Yes. I've seen him."

Snorting, Alberto folded his arms, smirk on his face, "And how is Jorge? Still as podgy as ever?"

"You stole from me."

"Stole?" Alberto laughed loud, "I _made_ you... If it wasn't for me..."

"If it wasn't for you..." Dani spat, interrupting, "Then Jorge wouldn't be working.... He'd be living off the money I sent him to get set up."

"Oh give over. Like the little whingebag was ever going to be good for anything other than working. He's like you Dani, only good for one thing."

"Don't you..."

Crowding Dani back against the door Alberto sneered, "You fucking him again then? That would fit... You always were a sap for a fuckwit... Honestly Dani even his own _father_ couldn't stand him! Everybody knew he was a loser.... You work with Marc; that jaw, that body, the personality to round it all off.... But no. Dani the dunce prefers Jorge.... Jorge with the hairline that has been receding since he was about 12, who can't stay in shape, whose dress sense is... well he doesn't have any... And he whinges. Whinges constantly like a little bitch that needs a good fuck.... Actually that was what he needed. Not the delicate hands you gave him."

"Stop it."

"Aww does Dani not want to think about that? About his little Jorge at a party... Bent over and fucked by a whole stream of people. He fucking loved it.... I didn't give him your money because he didn't deserve it and I kept it because you didn't... You boys think you are something special, but you are not, not without people like me."

"STOP!" Clutching his hand to his chest, seeing Alberto stagger back, a trickle of claret from his nose Dani started to hyperventilate, the walls closing in on him, "You stole from me."

"And what the fuck are you going to do about it?" Alberto snarled, stalking closer to Dani, making him reach for the door latch, fleeing into the street.

*

"Come on..." Guiding Dani through the door, ignoring the curious looks from Lin, Pol and Stefan on his way in, Jorge kicked his room door closed behind him, pulling Dani down onto the sofa, arms wrapped around him tight, the smaller man almost curled up on his lap, sobbing hard, "It's ok. It'll be ok Dani."

"S'not," Hiccupping his way through the words Dani soaked Jorge's shoulder, "He stole. He stole it."

"He stole what," Hands stroking Dani's back Jorge kept his voice soft and light, "Tell me, you can tell me anything."

"I gave him money. For you. I didn't want you to have to do this..." Breaking into sobs again Dani's fists were in tight balls, "I didn't want that. Not for you. _Not for you_..."

"Oh Dani..." Tightening his grip Jorge bit back a tear, realising that in his meltdown the night before Dani had been dealt another blow from Puig. Even after all this time the men who'd controlled them still had barbs to throw at them. Jorge closed his eyes, Dani's head buried in the crook of his neck, thinking about the times he thought Dani wuold have moved on, forgotten him and yet Dani had tried to keep the childish promises they'd made to each other, that they'd each try to protect the other, " _Dani_..."

Hands moving to grip Jorge's shirt Dani looked up, his eyes red raw, cheeks damp, looking younger than his years, "He promised. I wanted to protect you and he promised. I failed you..."

"You didn't," Jorge shook his head, his voice cracking, "You tried..."

Resting his forehead on Jorge's, his eyes closed again, Dani sighed, "I wanted to protect you so much. To save you from this..."

"I'm ok... They looked after me here," Blocking out the memories of the bad times before Lin really helped him out, Jorge closed his eyes, "I'm ok Dani, I promise you, I'm ok. And you tried to look after me... No-one else ever did that."

"I wanted better for you," Dropping his voice to a whisper, his body moulding to Jorge's hands moving on his back, hissing as a cold hand slipped under his shirt, "You deserved better."

"We both did."

"We did," With a tear trickling down his face Dani took a deep breath, his voice only just audible, "Why? Why did they do that to us?"

"I don't know," Jorge pressed his mouth to Dani's neck, nuzzling at the skin.

"I missed you Jorge... I missed you so much."

"I missed you..."

Pressing their mouths together, both of them moving instinctively, they melted together, as if time had stood still ten years ago, mouths moving slowly, tongues flicking out, meeting, exploring around, tasting each other, the familiar taste mixed with the residue of salty tears.

Moving on Jorge's lap, turning to face him, his hands under Jorge's shirt, Jorge's under his, Dani moaned gently into Jorge's mouth, the younger man knowing, even after all of this time how to take him apart, slowly, bit by bit.

"Let go..." Nipping Dani's bottom lip, knowing he was holding back, Jorge slid his hands under the waistband of his jeans, "It's just me and you now.... They can't hurt us here... Let go."

Scrabbling for the button of Jorge's jeans Dani lost himself in the kiss, tongue tangling, teeth clashing as their hands flew, ridding them of clothes, the hiss as cocks were exposed to the air, to grappling hands, to wandering tongue, to each other, just to each other.

*

Opening his eyes, confused at first by the strange room, his body aching, Dani looked at the person lying next to him, at the face he'd never thought he'd see again.

"Hey..." Lazy smile on his lips Jorge yawned, "Can't believe we fell asleep so early."

"Nnno, me neither," Voice stuttering and stilted Dani seemed awkward, stiff in Jorge's arms.

Jorge pressed a gentle kiss to Dani's forehead, tenderness beyond anything Dani had felt for years, "You ok?"

"I have to go," Scrambling out of bed, pulling on his clothes, not caring that his t-shirt was inside out and only one of the socks was his, Dani's eyes were wide and wild, "I have to go."

Reaching for Dani, trying to stop him, Jorge begged, "Dani... Please don't go..."

"I have to go...." Pausing at the door, tears rolling down his face again, Dani shook his head, "I'm sorry. I can't lose you again."

"Leaving me doesn't make it better. We can do this."

"We can't. I can't. I _can't_..."

"Dani!"

" **Dani**!"

Falling onto his bed Jorge curled into a ball, voice a whisper, " _Dani_..."


	22. Always Someone There

Sinking under the water, closing his eyes and immersing himself completely, Vale breathed out, something therapeutic in watching the bubbles rise to the surface of the clear bath water, the bath scorching hot and free of bubbles, just the way he liked it.

Letting himself sink, in reality only a few inches to the bottom of the bath, but feeling like into the depths, Vale felt his skin tighten and tingle, the bruises and scratches from his weeks work soothed and cleansed by the heat, his troubled brain too covered for the water to help.

The music playing in his room was muffled by the water, the slightly fragmented sound reminding him of his brain with Luca around; there and sharp, but muffled and changed. Vale knew what was right, he knew what he should do, but somehow Luca had persuaded him different. Persuaded him in a similar way that he himself had persuaded many people over the years, maybe that was why it was so frightening.

Even through water Uccio's voice was recognisable, the tone, the pitch, everything about it and Vale suddenly had an urge, something he needed and he needed now.

"What are you..." Fork knocked from his hand, his plate pushed aside, Uccio moved, guided by the hand tight in his hair, hissing as a still soaking Vale manhandled him away from the table and backed him up against the wardrobe.

Sometimes kissing Vale was soft, like a feather teasing your lips, maddeningly light until you begged for more and sometimes it was lazy, sloppy and occasionally sharp. However sometimes it wasn't so much kissing as being kissed, or consumed; Vale's lips stole Uccio's, sucking and nipping at a rhythm only he knew the pace of, his tongue pushed and poked, not waiting for Uccio's, not giving him a chance to catch up. Kisses like that left Uccio pressed against the wardrobe, lungs burning from Vale stealing his air, his body Vale's plaything as his damp hands roamed under Uccio's clothes, tweaking a nipple until Uccio let out a moan for him to swallow, a thigh rubbing against Uccio's crotch until his cock was hard and being painfully restricted by his clothes.

Moving his mouth, Uccio gasping air into his lungs, Vale nipped down his neck, finding the spot he loved, the one that made Uccio's fingers scrabble against the wood of the wardrobe, that made him wail when Vale's teeth pressed into his skin, right at the same time that his hand yanked Uccio's shorts down and wrapped around his cock, Vale's teeth and fingers playing the pleasure pain game on him beautiful, taking him to the edge and biting him back, toying with him the way he loved best until a vicious flick of his wrist was enough to yank Uccio over the precipice, spurting his come over Vale's hand and the carpet.

Still silent, only his eyes telling Uccio anything, Vale bundled him onto the bed, the smaller man's pants pulled down just far enough for Vale's sticky fingers to find their way to Uccio's hole, the loud wail of over-sensitivity muffled by the pillow his face was pressing into as Vale breached him, the quickness of Vales preparation, one finger quickly becoming two, stretching Uccio with a sharp burn, making him grateful the lube lived on the dresser, close enough for even the focused Vale to reach, the coldness making Uccio curse.

Vale knew his grip was tight enough to cause bruises, in the early days he loved it, rolling over in bed the next morning and pressing his fingers against the marks they'd left on Uccio's hips. Back then he thought he loved Uccio, but now, fingers digging into his hips, the arch of Uccio's back in front of him, littered with bites from his own mouth, Vale knew. Uccio never complained, he'd dedicated his life to looking after Vale. He always knew what Vale needed, be it fresh clothes or a pliant body to fuck, he knew. He never fucked anyone else without Vale present, he didn't have a need or want for anyone else, yet he didn't mind when Vale took a physical liking to someone else, knowing that Vale would return, because he always did. Thrusting into Uccio once more, exploding buried deep inside him, Vale knew he was lucky, because he always had someone there.

Pulling Uccio's shorts and shirts off Vale pulled the cover over them, not caring that it was the middle of the day and light outside. Organising themselves into their familiar places, Vale on his back, Uccio on his side, head on Vale's shoulder, hand on Vale's chest, Vale sighed, "I couldn't do it without you."

"I know," Simple honesty, not conceited, Uccio shrugged, "You don't have to."

"Do I appreciate you enough?"

"Fuck off," Uccio laughed.

"I'm being serious," Moving onto his side, biting his lip, finger tracing the bite marks on Uccio's neck, "Do I?"

"No," Uccio rolled his eyes, "You under appreciate me, just like I underappreciated you and just like everyone who has been fucking for... 20 years... under appreciate each other. It's what happens when you know you don't have to buy someone flowers to show that you love them. They just know."

Letting Uccio move them back to how they should be, the places that felt right, Vale sighed, "Right."

"Nothing changes Vale. Nothing..."

"What if it does?"

"The only thing that will ever change is that when you are old and you have false teeth I'll have less marks because you can take them out..."

Vale laughed, the laugh developing into a giggle, once again Uccio knowing just what to do to make him feel better.


	23. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an extra chapter for a birthday present. Enjoy!

Lying on their bed, kiss lazy and languid, Andrea on top of him, porn playing on the screen half forgotten, his hands down Andrea's joggers, Andrea's down his, just there, resting, enjoying the feel of skin on skin, Luca opened an eye as the door opened, Nicco stomping in, ignoring the fact they were kissing and groping and sitting on the end of their bed, "I'm sleeping in here tonight."

"We're kind of busy..." Smirking at Luca, the taller of the two always noisier, unable to stifle a tiny moan as Andrea moved his hips, giving a tiny hint of fabric-against-cock friction for Luca.

Shrugging, back to the other two, Nicco tilted his head, the flexibility of the actors in the film baffling him as he tried to work out _how_ , "Just ignore me."

"Ok," Laughing at Luca's cheeks going bright red Andrea wriggled on top of him, their cocks rubbing against each other through the layers of fabric, latching his mouth onto Luca's neck, sucking and nibbling gently, lazy like the kisses, both of them twitching their hips.

Sighing hard, obviously bored and fed up, Nicco pouted, "Fedi is such a prick."

"Why?" Hands sliding under Luca's shirt, fingers dancing over his sides, making him squirm, thumbs brushing near to Luca's nipples, making him arch his back, silently begging for the touch, Andrea smiled against Luca's neck, his tongue teasing the skin.

Leaning back, his hands finding a space on the mattress between the four moving feet, Nicco huffed, "He's going on a **date**..."

"WHAT?" Momentarily outraged, thinking rules were being bent for someone when they were so rigidly applied to him, Luca's hands stilled, "With a _client_?"

"No," Nicco looked over his shoulder, locking eyes with Luca over Andrea's back, his shirt stuck to him by sweat, "With a **girl**..."

"A girl?" Andrea looked up, eyes drifting between Nicco and the sex on the TV screen, "An actual girl?"

"Yeah! I mean... How am I supposed to compete with a girl with tits and stuff...."

"Luca..." Barrelling into the room Fedi frowned at the sight of Luca and Andrea on the bed, clearly in the midst of something, Nicco at the end, all of them seemingly watching porn, "Can I borrow your black shoes?"

"No," Luca's words were half panted out, Andrea's hand having snaked between them, palming his cock, "They don't like _girls_..."

"You mean **you** don't like girls..." Looking at Nicco, his bottom lip out, legs crossed on the bed, deliberately making himself look smaller, Fedi shrugged, "I like boys and girls, you said that was ok."

"I thought we'd be sharing. Not you sneaking off on dates with _Marissa_ or _Maribelle_ or whatever she's called."

"You know fine what she's called," Sitting on the bed next to Nicco, both of them smirking at Luca's loud wail when Andrea's hand finally slipped into his pants, their mouths back together, lazily kissing, totally ignoring the other two, "It's just a date..."

"Sure," Tilting his head at the screen Nicco frowned, "Do you think he gets cramp like that?"

Tilting his head, Fedi shrugged, "He must do... Can't be comfortable bent over like that for so long..."

"I bet Luca could do that, his legs are long enough..." Nicco looked Fedi up and down, cheeky grin on his face, "Or you."

Blushing bright red Fedi punched his shoulder, "Fuck off."

"You could. I'd topple over..."

Laughing, imagining Nicco trying to get him into the position; starting on his back, bending his knees and pulling them up, eventually his knees on the bed, above his own shoulder, his arse held high and open, his hands focused on keep himself in place, leaving Nicco free to touch or feel or fuck him, Fedi blushed bright red, shifting awkwardly, "I should go..."

Sensing his moment, and taking it, Nicco climbed onto Fedi's lap, locking their mouths together, his tongue swiping at Fedi's lip, wanting access, his arms tight around the taller's neck, smirking to himself as he felt the hardness grow in Fedi's trousers.

Shaking his head Luca yowled; the soundtrack of the porn on the TV, Andrea finally taking him into his mouth, swallowing him into hot wet heat combined with the view of Nicco's tongue sliding into Fedi's mouth, coaxing Fedi's into his was too much, his hands clasping the sheets as Andrea sucked him over the edge and kept sucking, swallowing his come and sending vibrations through his over-sensitive softening cock.

Standing to rid himself of his trousers Andrea laughed at the other two at the bottom of the bed, Nicco's hand down Fedi's trousers, Fedi's occasional complaints about being late being swallowed by Nicco's mouth, "Roll over."

Soft and pliant, still high on the fluffy cloud of his climax, Luca was like soft candle wax as Andrea moved him, chuckling at the wail when he licked a wet stripe over Luca's hole and the moan when he dribbled cold lube down his crack, loving the extra needy edge to Luca's tone when he had just come. Pushing in a finger, moving slightly as Nicco toppled him and Fedi down, Nicco clambering about until his mouth was wrapped around Fedi's cock, Fedi's cheek pressed against Luca's knee, looking up at Andrea with half lidded eyes, "I'm going to be sooooooo late."

"You look really bothered," Pushing a second finger into Luca, scissoring them, making Luca's whole body flush with comments about him still being open from the night before, Andrea laughed as Nicco moved, ridding himself of his trousers, hovering his cock over Fedi's face, swearing loud when it was swallowed, Fedi blushing at Andrea watching.

Nicco watched as Andrea pushed into Luca, Luca swearing at the blunt wideness of Andrea stretching him when he was so sensitive, before leaning down, completing the 69, Fedi's mouth going slack around him as he worked his mouth until Fedi came down his throat, Nicco rocking his hips against Fedi's face until he finished, half in Fedi's mouth, half on his face, then they watched, tangled together, until Luca came again, then Andrea, tipped over by Luca's begging wail, before they left, Fedi's date forgotten, none of them thinking anything much of what they shared, no boundaries left to cross.


	24. Vale & Uccio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final stretch has begun. Each person or pairing will have their own final chapter. The story of the town will unfurl as well. It won't all be happy endings. I hope the right choices have been made!!
> 
> **WARNING** This contains the much anticipated Vale/Luca scene. I hope it's ok! Please don't read it if that kind of thing icks you out!

"Vale..." Uccio's voice carried _that_ tone, one that said 'please don't do that' and 'please don't make me follow you into this mess' all at once, never actually saying 'don't do it' and certainly never even thinking of saying 'if you do it I'm not coming with you'.

 

Pushing on the fence, testing it's strength, Vale turned back, grin wide, "We can sneak in here... This will take our weight, easy!"

 

"You are 45-years-old... You are too old for climbing fences, I am too old for climbing fucking fences! **_Vale_**..." Hand on his forehead Uccio shook his head, before letting out an exasperated sigh, and clambering onto the fence alongside Vale, "We are supposed to be going to a memorial service, not breaking in to a no-go zone!"

 

Jumping onto the ground, wiping his hands on his dark jeans, Vale shrugged, "Are you not curious? It's been ten years since we were here..."

 

"It's been ten years since anyone was here," Uccio shrugged, perched on the fence, "It's ten years since anyone was here. Nothing will have changed apart from some plants and trees and shit.... You do remember why we were all shifted out? The mine subsidence? you know, the thing likely to make everything collapse into big holes in the ground the ground?"

 

"I just want to see it... Just one last time... So much happened here..."

 

"Fine," Letting go, cursing the sharp pain of too many bike crashes piercing through his ankle as he landed, Uccio rolled his eyes, "But if we die a horrible death in a big hole in the ground I'll kill you!"

 

*

 

Finding their way through the town, walking past rusting metal benches and walking around the plants and trees that were growing through the cracked concrete, their fingers entwined, Vale cackled as they passed the small park, just a short walk from their old home, "Remember when Luca and Fedi hung Migno on the fence by his pants...."

 

"He didn't speak to them for a week after," Uccio chuckled.

 

"Neither did Nicco because Migno had his trousers on and they were ruined."

 

"Why are we here Vale?" Feeling the grip on his hand tighten, knowing he knew the answer, Uccio rested his head on Vale's shoulder as they walked, "Why are we really here?"

 

Turning the final corner, stopping outside the building with cracked windows and faded curtains, the building that used to be so full of laughter and antics, the little plaque by the doorbell that carried the registration number covered completely by moss, Vale let out a slow deep breath, "It is ten years since the most terrifying night of my life..."

 

*

 

Putting his head around the door Andrea looked panicked, "Poncharal is here, Luca is locked in the bathroom..."

 

"Calm down," Vale stubbed out his cigarette and grabbed his shirt, "Go to the bar, get Poncharal a drink, tell him I sent you to get him to go over the list of rules again...."

 

Stopping and turning back to Vale, still looking worried, Andrea sighed, "He's going to be ok isn't he?"

 

"Of course," Dropping a kiss onto Andrea's head Vale laughed, "He's nervous, you were nervous the first time, and we will never forget Fenny's panic that resulted in the back-to-front top... Don't worry. Now go."

 

*

 

"So, do I have to hire Spiderman to deliver your meals to the window now?" Standing against the door Vale kept his voice light, "I think Pecco still has his Halloween costume..."

 

Luca laughed, the idea of Pecco delivering food to the second floor window catching him off guard, "I'm scared Vale..."

 

"I know..." Vale shrugged, "I'd be more worried if you were not. Everybody is scared the first time they do something."

 

Moving around, his voice louder making it clear he'd moved nearer the door, Luca sighed, "Do you think I'm  dick for being nervous about something I've pushed so hard for?"

 

"No... But I do think you are a dick for making me talk to a door..."

 

Clicking the lock, looking sheepish, Luca shrugged as he opened the door, "Hi..."

 

"Hello," Reaching for his brother, pulling Luca into his arms with a sigh, Luca's arms wrapping around him tightly, clinging to him, Vale pressed a kiss to his hair, "Now, if you are nervous then we chat then we do it. If you won't want to do it I go tell Poncharal to fuck off. Yes?"

 

Voice muffled by the fact he'd buried his face in Vale's shoulder, "I'm nervous Vale. So fucking nervous...."

 

*

 

"He was shaking..." Sitting cross-legged on the pavement looking up at the house Vale shook his head, eyes half shut, images from that night filtering through his brain, "When he was clinging to me his whole body was shaking..."

 

Head on Vale's shoulder, him sitting side-ways, one hand on Vale's thigh, the other on his back, Uccio smiled, remembering being stood in the hallway, watching Vale calming Luca, "I remember."

 

"He still wanted to do it, but he was nervous..." Sighing hard Vale shook his head, "Do you ever wonder if we did the right thing?"

 

"No," Uccio shook his head, "Never... That money set Luca and Andrea up, giving it all to them was a wonderful thing to do."

 

"But after that... The business we did with Poncharal and his friends... Tying them up, fucking them, the things we did... It was more than anyone else did."

 

"It was," Uccio admitted, "But look at it now. Look at the boys and what they've done with their lives. They made enough money then to allow them to be picky with clients forever... They've built a fucking bike track Vale... They have homes without mortgages despite being in their twenties."

 

"I suppose..."

 

*

 

"What if I can't do?" Whispering into Vale's shoulder Luca bit his lip.

 

Tilting Luca's chin up with two fingers under his chin, Vale smiled, a soft, gentle smile, "You can do anything you put your mind to doing...."

 

"I think I realised why you were so against this. I don't want anything to change..."

 

Running his fingers through Luca's hair, planting a chaste kiss on his mouth, "See? The world didn't explode..."

 

"No, it didn't," Luca smiled, taking a deep breath, "We can do this..."

 

Coughing from along the hallway, Uccio smiled, "Maybe you should kiss properly... you know. Like practise?"

 

*

 

Vale laughed, "He called you a kinky bastard..."

 

"He did, cheeky bastard," Uccio closed his eyes, tilting his head, "You looked beautiful together though... Him still slightly trembling, your hand on his neck, your tongue coming out...."

 

Vale shook his head, "He was right..."

 

"You couldn't see what I could see..." Uccio sighed, the sight of Vale's tongue appearing, then disappearing into Luca's mouth, Luca's tongue appearing, tentative against Vale's, "It took every ounce of will power not to watch you fuck him on the camera..."

 

"He was perfect..."

 

*

Sat on the bed, Luca on his lap, cheekiness back in Luca's eyes, Vale looked Poncharal up and down as he followed Andrea in, "Andrea gave you all of the rules?"

 

"He did..." Taking off his jacket Poncharal sat on the chair that was positioned by the bed.

 

"Good... Let's get this show on the road..." Pushing Luca from his lap, towards Andrea, Vale smirked, "Go on boys, show Mr Poncharal what you've got..."

 

Chucking his shirt aside and kicking his trousers off, Vale rested his palm over his cock covered only by the thinness of his boxers, as he watched the boys, rolling around the bed, pulling at each other's clothes whilst embroiled in a messy kiss full of teeth clashing and tongue slipping.

 

All of them basically forgetting about the man in the chair Vale smiled as Andrea rearranged Luca, turning him on to his stomach, his head using Vale's thigh as a pillow, Vale brushing  reassuring thumb over his cheek, their eyes locked together until Luca's eyes fluttered shut as Andrea's fingers pulled his cheeks apart and a warm, wet tongue flickered across his hole.

 

"Ssshh..." Vale's voice filtered across Luca's ears, his body tensing in that moment where a finger felt like the biggest intrusion in the world; the gentle fingers carding through his hair and Andrea's tongue dancing around his rim relaxing him, screwing his eyes closed again as one became two, the temptation to flick out his tongue, Vale's cock inches from his face, hardness obvious through his boxers, threatening to overwhelm him.

 

*

 

"Come on, we'll get piles sitting on the cold ground," Standing up and holding out his hand to pull Vale up.

 

Wandering up the stairs, barging the door open with his shoulder, Vale wrinkled his nose, the stale, damp smell having taken over the building, "Still as messy as ever..."

 

"Less cheap aftershave clouds though..." Uccio laughed.

 

*

 

"He's ready..."

 

The gruff voice from the chair startled Vale, him lost in Luca's eyes, stroking his hair and whispering reassuring words as Andrea stretched him open, his reply sharp, "He's ready when **_I_** say, not you..."

 

"I'm the customer _Valentino_..."

 

"And you know the fucking rules...." Looking over the arch of Luca's back, Andrea's face glistening with sweat and furrowed in concentration as he twisted the three fingers buried in Luca, crooking them to bump Luca's prostate, the taller one wailing against Vale's skin, "It's ok... It's all ok..."

 

" ** _Vale_**..." Luca's voice snapped the rest of Vale's resolve, the pleading tone, Andrea nodding that he was ready and before he allowed himself to think any further he was there, on his knees behind Luca, pushing at his hole, Luca wailing and biting the pillow as the wide, bluntness pushed inside him, stretching him, filling him in one slow motion, Vale screwing his eyes shut as their skin touched as he bottomed out.

 

Digging his fingers into the sheet, his knuckles white, Luca whined, screechy and high, wriggling, begging Vale to move, "Please... Move _please_..."

 

Taking a breath, closing his eyes to shut out anything other than Luca, Vale twitched his hips, his fingers clutching Luca's hips, rocking him back and forth, both of them covered by a sheen of sweat, their breathing quickening as Vale's hips quickened, his cock bumping Luca's prostate, making him yell out, swearing obscenities that even Vale hadn't heard him say before, beginning Vale repeatedly for more, harder, and _more_...

 

Feeling Luca's body stiffen, his breath hitch, Vale's hand fumbled around Luca's waist, reaching for his cock, tugging hard and rough until his fist was covered in come, the tightness of Luca's climax making Vale curse, thrust harder once, twice and one last time, letting go and collapsing over Luca's back, their skin sticking together until Vale rolled them onto their side, trying to catch their breath, his arm still around Luca.

 

*

 

"You looked after him..." Uccio counselled from the door, Vale stood in the middle of the room, his face twitching, still unsure after so long, "You looked after him, and he has done so well... He'll probably make more money than you..."

 

Vale laughed, nodding his head, "Yes, little fucker probably will."

 

"Stop going over it all..." Uccio wandered into the room, arms going round Vale's waist, "You have to let this place go Vale..."

 

Hands finding their way to Uccio's waist, Vale stole  kiss, quick, not leading anywhere, before sighing, "I'm trying..... I just worry for them, that I make the right decisions..."

 

"I know what this is about, and you need to stop it..." Uccio smiled, "Ok, so, maybe selling me, you and Pasini fucking the boys was unusual. Letting the boys sell threesomes was unusual, and I'm surprised we kept our license after we let the rest of them pull that train on Luca...."

 

Vale shook his head, laughing hard, "Me too..."

 

"You kept the bad guys away from them, they didn't end up in shitty places and you never, ever ripped them off..." Uccio pouted, his voice firm, "And look at them now... Luca can pick up one or two jobs a month and make more than most people in a year... He and Andrea are solid and happy, they have their home and their plans..."

 

"True."

 

"Nicco makes enough money to be comfortable and thanks to your advice he's had a happy relationship with someone who isn't in the business... That's a fucking achievement."

 

"I suppose..."

 

"The other boys are all doing well for themselves, Enea was a great find... And your biggest achievement?"

 

"What?"

 

"Fedi."

 

"Fedi? He left!"

 

"Exactly!" Uccio sighed, shaking his head, "He wanted to leave, and you let him leave. Set him up; let him live his life with his girl. Other houses would have stopped it, or at least wouldn't have helped. you bought him curtains..."

 

Resting his forehead on Uccio's, eyes closed, Vale sighed, "I suppose..."

 

"The boys are good, because you looked after them, like you look after me, like I look after you..." Nipping Vale's bottom lip, Uccio grinned, "We'll get through this, just like we've got through everything else... Let's get out of here."

 

*

 

"Hey!"

 

"Ssh..."

 

"Why.... Sorry," Dropping his voice to a whisper Luca plonked himself down on Vale's knee, the older man sat on the balcony, breeze blowing his cigarette smoke away from the building, "Alright?"

 

"Yeah," Vale smiled, rolling his eyes as Luca stole a drag of his cigarette, "Get your own Maro..."

 

"Nah," Blowing the smoke at Vale, laughing at the crinkling face, Luca grinned, "Don't want a full one anyway. Can I pick her up?"

 

"If you wash your hands, and change your top..."

 

"Vale?" Luca laughed.

 

"Seriously, you've been smoking. It's not good for her....."

 

"You are so picky..." Moving inside Luca washed his hands, making a show of letting Vale see his soapy fingers, then changed his top, stealing one of Vale's he was sure was originally his anyway, before making his way over to the basket, the tiny bundle wriggling around, "Hello you.... Remember me?..."

 

"Support her back! And don't let her head flop around!"

 

Lifting his niece up, just one week old, born to a surrogate who'd been in Vale and Uccio's class at school, Luca rolled his eyes, "Your Papa does that, gets ridiculously over-protective," Cradling the little one into his elbow Luca sat down on the sofa, "He shouted at me on Monday for not having a helmet on on my scooter and I'm 27, so you'll have to get used to it.... Does she have a name yet? If she doesn't I'm going to pick one."

 

"She does," Drying his hands, washing them after brushing his teeth and changing his top, Vale sat next to Luca, scooping the baby into his arms, with a grin, "I won."

 

"Why am I not surprised?" Luca laughed.

 

"Alessia Denise Rossi."

 

"Lissy."

 

"Alessia," Vale frowned.

 

Reaching for the baby again, laughing at Vale's over protective fussing, Luca shook his head, "Hello Lissy, I'm Uncle Luca, I'll help you stay sane around these two idiots you live with..."


	25. Zuki (and Eina too)

"We're going to be la.... fuck...." Smashing his head back against the hotel room wall Maverick bit his lip, trying not to let out the whine.

"Well be quick then..."

"Fucking hell...." Clenching his fists, his nails digging into his palms painfully, as two fingers crooked, rubbed his prostate, over and over again, his cock bobbing about, occasionally getting a warm burst of air from the mouth that was _so_ close, but so far away, Maverick cursed in two languages, his socked toes curling into the soft piled carpet as he tumbled over the edge, his come coating Lucio's cheekbones, the grin looking up at him making him wail as he was quickly pulled to the floor, "Please... Too much..."

"Sssh..." Pushing his lubed cock into Maverick, cursing at the instant tightness and the younger man's over-sensitive hole clenching, trying to push him out, Lucio flicked his hips, knowing it wouldn't take long, hand in Maverick's hair to keep his head from the carpet, same consideration not given to his knees, "Fuck, yes..."

*

"Pol! We're going to be late," Yelling up the stairs Aleix shook his head, tardiness something that always irked him, "Come on!"

Bounding down, energy more plentiful than the puppy that now took up so much of his time, Pol shrugged, "Don't even know why we're going."

"Because it's respectful... It's what you do when someone dies... He was in the business, like us... If you can't be respectful then...well everyone should be respectful."

Fixing his tie Pol shrugged, "Yeah, like everyone was so respectful to you..."

"Not today," Unusually sharp in tone Aleix picked up his jacket, "Just not today."

*

Sitting in the big church, as close to the city as anyone was allowed to get, Maverick shifted in his seat, suddenly feeling awkward, "Aleix is here."

"Everyone will be here," Not looking around, eyes firmly on the order of service, Lucio nudged his knee, "Stop it. What happened to Aleix wasn't your fault..."

Nodding, opening his order of service, trying not to look or react to Aleix and Pol filing into the row behind him, Maverick sighed gently, "I know. I still feel a bit bad though..."

"It's not your fault you did so well that night..."

"He didn't do badly though..."

"People don't have to do badly to not win Maverick, sometimes it's just the luck of the draw."

Closing his eyes Maverick could see the images from the night that changes his fortune, filtering in front of his eyes like he was still there.

*

"Ready?"

Blowing out the smoke and stubbing out his cigarette Maverick nodded, "Ready."

"You are sure about this? What they want to do... it'll hurt tomorrow," Face full of concern Aleix bit his lip, "No-one will think less of you if you want to pull out..."

Winking, cheeky smile fixed in place, hiding his own nerves, Maverick laughed, "As long as they all pull out I'll be fine."

-

On his hands and knees, forehead sticking to the green baize of the table due to the sweat, Maverick growled as Aleix's finger breached him, the crowd around the table hooting and laughing at Maverick's trembling.

The early part of the night had been easy; clad in boxers he and Aleix had wandered around the table serving drinks to the six men playing cards. Occasionally one would let a hand wander and the first person out in each round was quickly consoled with a blow job, but it was just the preamble.

Stripped naked, hands tied together, Maverick had yelped and wailed as hands and the paddle had landed on his arse, reddening his cheeks in full view of the room. Then Aleix had been set to work, licking and fingering Maverick open, allowed to put him on edge, but absolutely not allowed to relive the aching tightness in Mav's balls, or to release any of the tension in his red, leaking cock.

One by one they fucked him, some enjoying prolonging his agony by slipping and sliding slowly, only occasionally bumping his prostate, other pounding him hard, his chest rubbed raw by the table, his hole sore and his body soaked with sweat as he almost got _there_ time and time and time again.

*

Looking at the back of Maverick's head, remembering the care and concern he'd showed the younger, Aleix bit his lip hard, trying to refocus his view before he drew blood.

Despite the fact he did everything he was asked, was as keen and enthusiastic as Maverick, it wasn't Aleix that the clients clambered to see after that night. They all wanted to revisit the boy whose face and back they'd branded with their come, the boy who'd begged and begged to be allowed to come with tears running down his face until the organiser had Aleix make him come, then come again, then yowl and thrash as he was forced to come again, dry and painful.

Aleix had bundled Maverick into the taxi, held him up in the shower and tucked him under his chin as he fell asleep, soothing his exhausted nightmares through the night and made sure he had enough to eat the next day.

When the order to evacuate came the head bosses at Zuki decided to pull out. They didn't see the market any more, Aleix was annoyed, but had accepted it as the way it was.

However, Maverick wasn't alone. Maverick had help. Not only did he have the clients, but he had Lucio, and that made Aleix bitter.

*

"What's up with you two?" Letting himself in, uninvited as always, Lucio looked at the two brooding faces with his customary smirk.

Maverick sighed, Cecchinello the last thing he needed, "Zuki are pulling out, completely."

"They have an obligation to relocate you."

Aleix shrugged, "Yeah. To a normal house in normalsville... What am I supposed to do if I don't do this?"

"You'll find something," Tilting his head, idea forming in his brain, Lucio made his voice stern, "Vinales, I need word."

"What now?"

"Yes," Hands on his hips, eyes wide and seemingly mad at the insolence, Lucio flicked his thumb, "Now."

Following him into the room Maverick let out an 'Oof' as his back hit the wall the second the door shut, Lucio's snarling face centimetres from his own, "Don't you _ever_ fucking question me like that... Understood?"

"Or what?" Maverick laughed, "You'll tell Petrucci? What's he gonna do? Take away the license I'm not going to need anymore? Oooh scary..."

Stepping back, Lucio sighed, disappointed, "I thought you were clever..."

"Excuse me?"

Dirty smirk crossing his face Lucio reached for Maverick's belt, pulling it loose slowly, letting his words sink in, "Well if you are going to be unemployed why would you piss off the person who can help you?"

"You?" Maverick folded his arms, leaning back on the wall, legs spread, clearly no longer intimidated or scared, but not fighting Lucio off either, "You are _also_ going to be unemployed..."

Nodding, Maverick technically correct, Lucio pushed Maverick's trousers and boxers down, eyes on the younger man's face as he wrapped the fingers of one hand around his cock, the other tackling his own belt, "True... However I've been speaking to a few people today. People who would be very sad to see you lost to the business..."

"Right?" Grunting, his body reacting to Lucio's wicked wrist, Maverick reached for the older man's cock, smirking at the low hiss as he made a fist around it, flicking his wrist to Lucio's rhythm.

Stepping closer, their knuckles brushing, tips of their cocks almost together, Lucio stuttered when Maverick's thumb rubbed pre-come around his head, "I've spoken to Zuki... My house in Mugello, their money and you..."

" _You_ have a house in Mugello?" Biting his lip, determined not to come first, Maverick leant his forehead on Lucio's.

Lucio shrugged, his breath hitching, his rhythm on Maverick's cock slipping, "Yeah. One of the perks of the job; I had an idea how that survey was going to go..."

"You really are a fucking prick..." Bumping Lucio's hand out the way, wrapping his around them both, both of them cursing at the sensation of the other cock against his own, Maverick probed, "Me and you? Working together?"

"Working for me, I'll do your bookings, keep you safe for 30%."

"Fuck off," Maverick laughed, stilling his hand for a second before his own needs pushed him on, "20%"

"25%...."

"Deal," Catching Lucio's eye Maverick's rhythm faltered, "Why me?"

"I like you," Leaning up, nipping Maverick's bottom lip between his teeth, Lucio cursed when Maverick's tongue slipped into his mouth, come spurting over his hand as the lazy half-kiss melted them together.

*

"Hi!" Giving Aleix and Pol a wave, as he took his seat next to Maverick, Luis frowned, "Cheery bunch."

"It's a fucking funeral, you twat," Maverick shook his head, rolling his eyes at Luis.

Luis shrugged, "Yeah. Suppose. I didn't know him..."

"Then why are you here?"

Luis frowned, "He told me to."

"You told him to come?" Turning to Lucio, the older man with a dirty grin on his face, Maverick sighed, "You really are a bastard sometimes."

"It is respect," Lucio shrugged, "I wanted both of my boys here today to show some respect."

"You wanted him here to show Aleix that you didn't want him rather than letting him think you could only afford one of us..." Maverick shook his head, "Why do you hate him?"

"I don't _hate_ him..." Sneaking a glance behind them, receiving a contemptuous look from Aleix and Pol, Lucio shrugged, "He tried to open on my patch... I didn't like that. He and his brother thought they were something special, but they were not. I would never have done to my brother what he did to his."

"He didn't do anything. Pol didn't want to move without Aleix..."

"Yes, so now he works in a shit hole for people with dogs...  A brothel with a kennel," Lucio shook his head with disgust, "Pol had a good opportunity with Yama, he should have taken it. Not left to stay with his brother, and Aleix should have realised a long time before that his brother was better than him. Instead he ruin them both."

"Like I said," Maverick smirked, "Bastard."


	26. Paranoia

Jumping down from the fence Marc wiped his hands on his trousers, cursing loud when the dusty marks gleamed out from his black trousers like he'd stolen some flow-viz paint. Weaving through the deserted streets, places once so familiar now abandoned and tatty, he pressed his teeth into his bottom lip, trying to keep the unexpected bubble of emotion at bay. Finding himself outside of Repsol House, windows cracked, shredded curtains blowing in the wind, he let out a long slow sigh, things having gone amazingly right, but unbelievably wrong for him since he'd left there.

 *

"Have you heard?" Hands stuffed in his pockets Marc's brow was furrowed as he sat next to Santi on the sofa, "We're being evacuated."

"I heard," Santi smiled, his expression rarely changing.

Marc took a breath, closing his eyes, "I guess we need to talk, me and you."

"Do we?" Eyes not leaving the TV Santi shrugged, "I'll just go wherever Repsol send me."

"You won't insist on staying with me?"

"That wouldn't be very fair on you."

"I wouldn't mind."

"Maybe I would..."

Biting his lip, perched on the arm of the sofa, his toes touching Santi's thigh, Marc closed his eyes, "Santi.... I, erm... Well I know..."

"I know...." Muting the TV with the remote Santi ran his fingers through his hair, Marc almost instinctively reaching out to fix the mussed up curls, before taking a deep breath and turning to Marc, his eyes almost burning a hole in Marc's, "Maybe it's for the best if I go..."

Confused, Marc shook his head, "What? No!"

"Marc..."

Slipping down onto the cushion, his ankles crossed under him, his knees on Santi's thigh, both of them squished into the too small space, Marc fiddled with the sleeve of Santi's hoodie, "I'm shit at this stuff... Clients I can bullshit and bluster... Even Emilio I can pretend... Alex I can't, he can see straight through me... And you... I can never lie to you."

"You don't have to say it," Eyes closed Santi looked down, voice quiet, "I'd rather not hear it. I know.... I know that you _don't_...you don't have to tell me."

 

" _Marc_..." Bracing himself for a hug as he felt Marc moving around Santi's eyes flew open when soft, warm, damp lips pressed against his, "Please don't."

Clambering onto Santi's lap, his knees pressed into the cushion in the space between Santi's thighs and the sofa's edge, Marc threaded his fingers through the mass of curls, tugging gently until Santi looked up, his own hands pressed into the sofa arms, knuckles white, Marc tilted his head, smile coy and voice quiet, "You don't _know_..."

 

Leaning in Marc smiled against Santi's mouth when a moment or two of gentle teasing, pressing his lips, prodding with his tongue, saw Santi relax, his mouth opening, letting Marc's tongue in and his own daring to dart out, his hands tentatively moving onto Marc's back, fingers pressing gently through his shirt.

 *

 Pushing against the door with his shoulder, beyond being bothered about his clothes, Marc wiped a tear with his sleeve, memories flooding back at the sight of the long-forgotten furniture and random things that were left behind. Stood in the middle of the floor, trying not to cough from the dust moments flooded back to him. Him and Alex, watching a film on his bed, missing home and wondering when the next parcel full of goodies would arrive from their mother. Hiding from Emilio after accepting extra money from a wealthy client for something kinky without letting the office know first. Numerous blow jobs and too many fuckings for many of them to stand out. Mostly, though, he remembered Santi; sat at the desk by the window flicking through Marc's diary, maintaining that a paper diary was more reliable than computer. The two of them juggling appointments so that the businessmen who hated each other wouldn't realise they were both fucking (and sharing their secrets with) Marc. Marc on his belly on his bed, Santi applying salve or lotion to his arse and back after a whipping that Santi wished he would cancel and Marc secretly enjoyed.

The memories that brought the tears were the ones that many people would call forgettable; watching TV, huddled together on the bed under Marc's blanket, when the heating was on the blink, playing cards and watching Santi explode in frustration when Marc won all of his matchsticks again, sneaking in a takeaway and trying to waft the smell of fish, chips and vinegar out of the window before Emilio or Livio noticed and ranted at them for not buying for everyone or the random conversations after a night in the bar across the road that brought drunken debates about everything and anything.

They'd lived in the adjoining rooms perfectly well for years, changing house had changed everything.

*

On his back, hands fisted into Santi's hair, Marc wailed loud, ignoring Alvaro's thump on the wall, two of Santi's fingers twisting inside him wickedly, raking over his prostate, his cock buried in Santi's mouth, his tongue flickering against Marc's vein, the sensations making his balls tighten and take him to the edge of exploding before he let out another wail, this time bereft, as the fingers pulled out and the hot mouth disappeared, leaving him thrusting into mid air and nothingness.

"Please Santi... Fuck me,  _please_ ..." Always open and dangerously honest when they were alone Marc's eyes were wide, locked onto Santi's, as his hoarse voice begged and pleaded the man sat on his legs to fuck him.

Moving up the bed, stealing Marc's breath with a toe-curlingly savage kiss that sent the taste of Marc's blood flooding into their mouths, swirled around by their tongues, Santi moved onto his back, his cock sticking up, wide and thick, from the thatch of dark hair, his grin cheeky and dirty as he tugged on Marc's wrist, "Come on, time for you to do some work..."

The feeling of Marc sinking down on him, his body swallowing Santi's cock inch by inch, his hands pressing into Santi's chest as he steadied himself, was always something that left Santi conflicted. On the one hand he wanted to close his eyes, to concentrate on the sensation of his cock being pulled into the warm tightness, the muscles in Marc's body working around him, almost too much, making him want to burst before he'd even bottomed out.

However the sight of Marc was always too much to miss. The frown of concentration on his forehead as he let himself sink onto the bluntness of Santi's cock, the flicker of pain that made him draw a tiny droplet of blood from his lip, the way his arms trembled as he used them to steady himself and the way the shimmer of sweat over his body made his tan seem even more golden was captivating. The best bit for Santi was when Marc's eyes changed; they started screwed shut, the pain of a cock penetrating him always there, no matter how experienced he was, but then they changed. As the stinging burn became a gentle stretch his eyes stayed shut, but his eyelids relaxed, no longer scrunching up. Then after his cheeks came to rest on Santi's pelvis and he became ready to move would come the moment he loved the most, the moment when Marc's eyes would half open and a sea of dark lust would lock onto Santi's face, a tiny smile pulling at Marc's lips, as he moved his hips, groaning as Santi's cock nudged his prostate, his face and voice telling a story all of their own.

*

Sitting in the church, catching his breath after the urge to flee the old building overwhelmed him, Marc brushed another bit of dust from his trousers, freezing as someone filed into the row beside him, the distinctive smell of the cologne Santi had always worn enough to tell him who it was without having to look up.

"Hello Marc."

"Hi."

"Good turnout..."

"He deserved that."

"He did."

"Yeah."

"How are you?"

"I've been better."

Eyes trained on the floor Marc swallowed hard, "Please don't... Not today..."

"It's never today is it?"

*

"It's for the best," Bag slung over his shoulder Marc nodded, trying to make his voice sound more confident than he felt, "For both of us."

" _What?_ " Standing up, bottom falling out of his world, Santi looked stunned, "How can you say that? How can you _think_ that?"

"Because it's true..." Stepping back as Santi reached out for him, Marc shook his head, "You need to move on. Find someone else, someone better..."

"I don't want someone else, I want you..." Tears and snot streaming down his face Santi begged, "I love you Marc, I love **you**!"

Marc nodded, tears running down his own cheeks, "I know. I love you, that's why I have to do this."

"That makes no sense!" Breaking into sobs, Santi fell to his knees, grabbing Marc's arm, "Do you want me to beg because I'll beg... I **AM** begging, please **don't** do this, please..."

"Please don't beg," Marc screwed his eyes shut, Santi's head coming to rest on his stomach, Marc's tears dripping onto the dark messy curls he'd pulled and tugged so many times in the year together in the new house, Marc dropped his voice to a whisper, "Please don't beg me..."

"I have to, I need you, please don't leave me, please, _please_..."

Hands running through Santi's hair Marc's voice was broken and crackly, "I'm a whore Santi. I fuck people and I let them fuck me. I see it on your face every time I have a client, you hate it..."

"I don't..."

"You do," Wiping a tear from the older man's cheek with his thumb Marc nodded, "You do and it's ok that you do because I would too. It's what I do though and I can't quit, but I can't stay here with you either. If I do then one day you'll look at me like that, you'll look at me with that look of hate and I can't do that, I can't risk that..."

"I won't," Scrambling to his feet Santi clutched Marc's face in his hands, "I won't. I would never look at you like that. I love you, I could never hate you and I can do this. We can do this, I promise you we can."

Letting himself be pulled into the kiss, messy and desperate, the salty taste of tears strange on their tongues, their hands pulling at each other, before Marc stepped away, untangling himself from Santi's grip, "I'm sorry. I love you, I wish that was enough to protect us, but it's not."

*

"You weren't there..." Standing up, the service over, Marc's voice was cool, harsh even.

Santi looked up, sadness on his face, "Where?"

"At Repsol when I come back. You weren't there."

"I know," Santi shrugged.

"Why?" Suddenly looking young, his eyes wide and scared, his hands fidgeting with his sleeve, Marc tilted his head, "I came back..."

"So I was supposed to just hang about forever? Wait for you to change your mind."

"No!" Marc looked down, "I just thought you'd be there when I got back."

"It was too painful to stay."

"I'm retiring. To a place by the sea, like we talked about... Maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

Marc chewed his lip, "Maybe you... There will be no clients. Nothing for you to hate or..."

"Nothing for you to be paranoid about?"

"Exactly," Marc smiled.

"Just for me, to wonder when you were going to leave me again," Santi shook his head, both of them fighting back tears, "Goodbye Marc."

" _Santi_..." Marc looked down, a tear splashing against his shoe, his eyes screwed shut as the familiar scent grew faint.


	27. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What became of Alex and Tito?

"Hey...." Alex smiled awkwardly, "I, erm, borrowed my brother's car. Thought you might like a lift to collect yours...."

Dishevelled from 8 hours in a police cell Tito shrugged, voice slightly harsh, "Sure you want to be seen with me?"

"Don't be like that... Please..." Alex pushed his hands into his pockets, his face unusually sombre, "It's just a security thing. The people across the road saw you hanging about and... Look, at least let me drive you back?"

Nodding, not fancying a 45-minute walk from the station on the outskirts of town to where his car had been abandoned when he was arrested, Tito shrugged, "Yeah, ok."

*

"Leave him be..." Emilio chided as he passed Alex, the younger man stood frozen in the chapel, watching his brother speak with Santi, obvious pain on Marc's face.

Alex nodded, instinctively wanting to help Marc, to somehow numb the pain, but knowing he had to let him make his own mistakes, like Marc had had to let him, filtering into the row next to Emilio, close enough to give Marc a reassuring glance if needed, but far enough away to give him and Santi some privacy, "I will."

"I can't believe it's been 10 years since we left Assen..." Emilio sighed, thinking of all the moments and dramas that had surrounded his boys in that time. Marc being a star and his tears over Santi, Dani's tears and retirement, Alvaro's tears and Alvaro being Alvaro, and his newcomer, Fabio, being the first one to threaten Marc's position at the top and the changes that had brought. Glancing to the side Emilio looked at Alex, the younger man flicking through the order of service, and smiled, the way Alex had turned out a source of pride for Emilio.

*

"Want to come in for a drink?" Parking Marc's car, being extra careful to leave it in the exact same space since Marc wasn't entirely aware he'd borrowed it, Alex smiled, the atmosphere on the drive back being nothing short of tense.

Tito shook his head, "Your boss had me arrested once today, I don't fancy lining his pockets for over-priced drinks..."

"I didn't mean in the bar," Alex bit his lip, his voice not as confident as he was trying to make it, "Why were you hanging about outside?"

Tito shrugged, voice sarcastic, "Well I wasn't going to rob the place or mug anyone..."

"I know," Alex put his head on his arms, resting on the steering wheel, "Dani said if I didn't want to run away from you I shouldn't have run... He said I should have trusted myself and my own instincts."

"What..." Tito stuttered, "What was your instinct?"

"I..." Alex blushed, his teeth biting into his bottom lip, his eyes fluttering closed, "I wanted... you... I wanted you..."

Running his thumb across Alex's cheek, glad that the thoughts of being the worst blow job giver in the world that had been haunting him seemed to be wrong, Tito smiled softly, "So why did you run off on me?"

"Everyone tells me you have to be careful, that there are people out to take advantage..." Alex opened his eyes, instinctively pressing his face into Tito's hand, "I got scared..."

Tito nodded, face serious, voice serious, as he tilted Alex's chin up, locking their eyes together, "I won't take advantage of you. I promise..."

"Drink? My room?" Opening the car door Alex smiled, glad when Tito followed him into the house, both of them basically ignoring Emilio's proffered apologies as they passed the office, focussing on nothing until they were in Alex's tiny room, the door shut, a moment of 'what now?' passing between them before instinct took over and they were against the door, Tito's hands finding their way under Alex's shirt as his tongue cautiously wandered into Alex's mouth, Alex's hands tugging on Tito's belt, his want to repay what he had received bubbling in his belly.

-

"Are you ok?" Alex's head tucked under his chin, Tito pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

Looking up, sleepy smile on his face, Alex sighed, "I'm good..."

"Sore?"

"A little," Alex bit his lip, his cheeks flushing at the instant memories of Tito's tongue lapping at his hole, his lubed fingers slowly, painfully slowly, opening him up, making sure Alex was pliant and ready before starting the slow push into him, "But worth it..."

"I'm glad," Pulling Alex tighter to him, neither of them wanting to move from under the cover, Tito wondered if anything would ever sound so beautiful again as the sounds Alex had made when Tito rocked into him, his hand reaching around to make a loose fist around Alex's leaking cock, pulling Alex over the edge, his tightness pulling Tito with him, both of them ending up in a sweaty, sticky mess on the bed.

*

"How's the new house?" Making small talk before the service began Emilio smiled at Alex's grin.

"It's great," Launching into a spiel about how his new home was wonderful, the house luxurious, but not flashy, Alex's hands moved as he spoke, his happiness clear, "It's a wonderful family home..."

"Family?" Emilio raised an eyebrow.

"We've been approved," Alex grinned, happiness gleaming from his eyes, "For adoption, they said we can. We met them the other day, sibling group..."

"That's wonderful Alex..."

*

"Come with me..." Standing in the middle of the room, feeling like he was about to face a firing squad Tito mentally lined up his reasoning.

"Ok..."

"We spend most of our free time together anyway so it makes a lot of sense..."

"Ok..."

"And my business doesn't take me to where Repsol's new house is going to be so I'd see you less..."

"Ok..."

"Repsol are making the noises about you moving upstairs to work..."

"Ok..."

"And I know it's your choice, but I really hate the idea of someone touching you, using you, I just..."

"Tito..."

"What?" Tito paused, looking up at Alex, fingers fidgeting with his sleeve.

Alex smiled, coquettish and shy, "I said ok..."

"You'll come with me?" Stunned, unsure of his own hearing, Tito stepped closer, " _Really?_ You'll come with me?"

"Yes..." Stepping closer to Tito, his hands on the older man's waist, their mouths just inches apart, Alex nodded, "I'll come with you."

"Away from here? Our own place?"

"Yes... I don't want to be touched or _used_ by anyone else..."

Pulling Alex into a kiss, stealing the oxygen from the younger man's lungs, his teeth nipping his lip, hands snaking around his waist and digging into his arse cheeks, fingers pressing on his crack, threatening and promising at the same time, Tito grinned, "I love you."

"Love you too..." Pulling Tito's shirt over his head Alex toppled them onto his bed, "I love you so much."

*

Wandering out of the chapel Alex caught up with Marc, slinging an arm around his brother's shoulder, "You ok?"

"He's gone..." Tears in his eyes Marc looked up at Alex, "Santi's gone."

Alex pulled Marc in close, "I know... I'm sorry..."

"He loves me, but it's not enough... It would hurt less if he hated me."

"Come on, why don't you come and stay at ours tonight?" Alex patted his shoulder, "Your brother-in-law and I can show you a very special photograph..."

"I'm not sure you are supposed to share those photos Alex," Marc laughed, his always there spark instinctively kicking in.

"Not those kind," Alex laughed, "Your niece and two nephews who will be coming home forever next week...."

"Seriously?!" Marc turned, excitement written all over his face, aware of the long process that Alex and Tito had been through since their marriage five years previously, "That's fucking brilliant!"

Watching them walk away Emilio nodded to himself, proud of how both boys had turned out.


	28. Shades of Red

"You ok?"

Looking up from the Order of Service Nicky smiled, a gentler gesture than his usual wide grins, "Just thinking about how much has changed."

"Ten years is a long time..."

Feeling her slim hand slip into his, the feeling of the smooth gold band on her finger still able to send a shiver down his spine, Nicky bit his lip, throwing her a cheeky grin, "In some ways, in others it feels like hardly any at all..."

*

"Are you sorry?" Raining slaps down on the red cheeks Nicky's voice was stern, his hand pressing between her shoulder blades, pinning her body across his lap, able to feel the wetness dripping from her onto his legs, "Well?"

"Yesyesyesyespleeeeeeeaseeeeeee...."

"Well, I dunno, I'm not sure how sorry you are?" Pressing his middle finger inside her, letting his knuckles bump against her clit as he pumped it in and out, murmuring words, threats and promises of adding more fingers, of fucking her harder, smirking at the way her body trembled under his touch, "Are you _really_ sorry?"

"Really.... Reallyreallyreally...." Growling over the edge, soaking Nicky's hands in the process, shivering in his hold as he moved her around, turning her to face him so he could torment her nipples with his tongue as he made her slide down on his cock, her over-sensitive tightness making them both swear.

-

Head on the pillow, Nicky trailing his fingers over the marks his mouth had left on her neck, she took a deep breath, "I guess this will be it... With the evacuation."

"Yeah," Nicky shrugged, surprised by the tight knot in his belly, "I guess it will."

Wrapping her arms around her waist, hating all the changes afoot, she smiled softly, "Well... Thanks I suppose."

"Thank you. You've been my favourite client..."

She laughed, a light airy sound, "I bet you say that to them all."

"No," Serious faced, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Nicky shook his head, "I don't. I promise."

"Well," She whispered, eyes closing at the touch of Nicky's fingers on her face, "In that case thank you..."

"I, erm, I have a space, time, on Friday, before the evacuation," Eyes closed, their faces inches apart on the pillows, Nicky bit his lip, "I mean I don't know if you do, but..."

"I'll make time," Getting off the bed, the usual routine of her sharp business attire being used to cover the red, pink and purple marks that had been left on her creamy skin seeming different somehow, she dressed and left, unusually looking back with a smile as she closed the door.

*

Hat pulled low, almost covering his eyes, Dovi fidgeted constantly as he shuffled into the Ducati allocated low. Practically ignoring everyone he wondered for the millionth time why he'd gone to the service, aware that paying his respects to the past could easily cost him his present and future.

"Well, good luck man..." Slapping Dovi's back in their hug Nicky stepped back, "I hope it all works out for ya."

Aware that the American thought his plan was insane, not entirely unconvinced of that himself, Dovi smiled, "You too, good luck."

"Cheers. Maybe I'll see you around one day."

Dovi nodded, knowing how unlikely it was, "Yeah. Maybe."

*

"Hey man!" Shaking Dovi's hand, Nicky grinned, "How are you?"

"Good," Dovi smiled, genuinely glad to see Nicky looking well, "How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I wasn't sure if you'd be here..."

"I wasn't sure myself until this morning, but I felt like I should be...."

"I think we all feel the same. So, where are you based now? Are you working? Moved on? Is that a wedding ring?"

Laughing, having almost forgotten Nicky's ability to fire questions at you like he had a verbal machine gun, Dovi patted Nicky's arm, "One at a time Nicky, one at a time!.... I went home, like I plan. I'm still there now... I am married, a girl, we went to school together," Dovi shrugged, "My Mama like her, she is nice..."

"Cool, your baby girl must be big by now?!"

"Yes," Dovi laughed, remembering his row with his almost teenage daughter the day before, "Big, cheeky, too grown up!"

"I bet! Do you have more kids or?"

"Yes," Taking his wallet from his pocket Dovi smiled at Nicky's whoop, "Big Italian family..."

"You've sure got your hands full there!" Nicky laughed, "So what are you doing with yourself now?"

"I..." Dovi paused, about to repeat his oft used spiel about being a remarkably lucky odd job man, to brag about his wheeling and dealing, maybe even to use his Mama's phrasing that suggested he was some sort of high flying businessman who brokered fancy deals, before shrugging, truthful for the first time in years, "I still work. I have a flat, some good clients."

"Your wife must be real understanding..." Nicky winced, catching Dovi's look, his bitten lip, "That can't be easy... it's a big old secret to keep..."

"Yeah," Dovi shrugged, wishing for the umpteenth time he hadn't come to the funeral, "It is what it is though."

"Well man, as long as you are happy and the kiddies have food in their belly that's all that matters," Nicky patted his back, not wanting to make the other man feel bad, the years of lies obviously having taken a toll on him.

"So what about you?"

"Well," Nicky laughed, "It all kicked off after you left..."

*

Looking out of the window, two hours after the time she was due, Nicky sighed, "Get a grip Hayden," moving around the room, throwing the last of his stuff in his bag, deciding what to take and what to leave behind he jumped at his door being thrown open, Iannone throwing rapid Italian at him that he couldn't understand, a dust coated figure being shoved into his room, "What the fuck?"

"I didn't know where else to go..."

"Jesus, what the fuck happened to you?" Nodding at the face that came round the door, shouting that the evacuation had been brought forward, Nicky's eyes were locked on her; her entire body covered in a layer of dust, her shirt and jeans torn, her shoes mismatched and the tiny bag in her hand less belongings than most would take on a day trip.

"The whole street is gone... Into the mine," Tears creating clean streaks down her face, "It's gone, everything, everyone..."

Pulling her to him, the grime on her face not a barrier to the kiss he had to give her, somehow seeking proof that she was there, that she was in one piece, that she hadn't followed her belongings into the gaping hole that suddenly appeared where her home once stood, the damage caused by the illegal mining works far more serious than the planners who'd given everyone time to evacuate had realised, pushing his tongue into her mouth, crossing a line they'd never crossed before, Nicky dug his fingers into her back, pulling her so tight to him even a sheet of paper wouldn't fit between them, before stepping back, making a decision polar opposite to every well-thought and planned decision he'd ever made, "Come with me..."

"Nicky, I..."

"There's nothing here Cara, everything is gone... You came to me for a reason, come with me?"

*

"You always did like her the best," Winking at Cara, laughing at the way her face flushed, him the first person in years to have any idea of the things Nicky did to her, Dovi nodded, "I'm pleased for you, you seem happy."

"We are... Cara was able to transfer her skills over so works in the US, and I work with my Dad..."

"All sounds very respectable," Dovi chuckled.

"It is..." Nicky winked at Cara, making her blush hard, her face crimson red, shaking her head, "Until Friday, then when the kids are with the grandparents someone gets put over my knee and reminded just how respectable we are not."


	29. Childish Promises

Jorge:    Are you ok? I love you x

Jorge:    Please let me know you are ok. I love you x

Jorge:    Dani? Please... I love you x

Jorge:    Ignoring me won't make it hurt less. I love you x

Jorge:    The carnival is in the town square. I'm sitting on a bench watching the big wheel remembering the time we went on the big wheel. We had candyfloss and you stuck some in my hair. I chucked one of your gloves away when we were at the top and it hit that moany lady. We laughed until we cried. Do you remember? I love you x

Jorge:    I bought candyfloss. I forgot it was you that liked it. It still makes my teeth hurt I love you x

Jorge:    I'm on the big wheel. I think I can see your window from here. Everything looks so small from up here. It's not the same without you though. I love you x

*

Splayed out on his front, the client's fingers tangled in his hair, the cock buried in his arse feeling like it was splitting him in two, Dani blinked a tear from his eye, catching sight his phone on the window ledge, the screen lighting up with every message Jorge sent.

Arching his back, no choice thanks to the yanking on his hair, Dani tried to make all of the right noises in the right places, numb to any true feeling except suffocation as the client collapsed on him, the condom full of come, the sweat sticking them together.

On the window ledge his phone flashed again, just out of reach, making tears spring back to his eyes.

*

Jorge:    It's been three days. I'm worried about you. I love you. Let me know you are ok. Please. x

Jorge:    It's been four days, I still love you. Please call me x

Jorge:    One week Dani, I'm worried sick. Please, just a word, to say you are ok. I love you x

*

"You've got mail," Chucking Dani the parcel Emilio frowned, Dani lying on his bed, again, "You ok?"

"Fine, thanks," Picking at the pieces of tape Dani sighed, the effort to open the parcel seeming too much, but knowing if it was from his mother she'd pester him relentlessly until he had confirmed he'd got it safely. Catching a glimpse of green as he pulled the paper away Dani gasped, glad no-one was there to see him, his hands dropping the soft toy, as if it was scalding hot, before picking it up, bringing it to his nose, then curling in a ball, wailing like a wounded animal, the memory too much.

-

"Ready?" Both of them holding guns, the woman in charge of the stall laughing at their competitiveness, Jorge counted them down, "3, 2, 1...."

-

"You cheated," Dani complained, the two of sat on the wall at the end of his road, the lights of the fair twinkling in the distance, "Cheat..."

"I didn't cheat," Jorge patted his chest, laughing at his gorilla-style posturing, "I'm just more _manly_ than you..."

"Yeah," Dani chuckled, "So manly you squealed like a girl when you won a green mouse..."

"Hey!" Jorge took the mouse from his pocket, shaking his head, "Don't you listen to him Mickey..."

"Mickey?"

"Yeah, what else would you call a mouse?" Jorge shook his head, rolling his eyes at Dani, "Don't you listen to him Mickey, he's just jealous because you'll get to sleep in my bed every night..."

"Idiot..." Dani shook his head, jumping from the wall, planting a kiss on Jorge's lips before he started to cross the road, "You're an idiot Lorenzo!"

"I'm your idiot Pedrosa!" Jorge held the mouse up, giggling hard at Dani's head shaking, "Yours and Mickey's!"

*

Jorge:    Two weeks. After 10 years you'd think 2 weeks would be easy, but it feels like a lifetime. Please Dani, please just let me know you are ok. I love you x

Jorge:    16 days... The fair is still here. They are here for 5 more days. I think the guy on the big wheel thinks I'm a freak. Every night I go on it and every night I come off crying. I love you x

Jorge:    18 days. I had a burger at the fair tonight. I think I might have food poisoning. Remember when you cooked those scallops and we were both sick and we blamed the woman in the chip van and she gave us freebies for a month? I love you x

Jorge:    19 days Dani. Another 19 days they've stolen from us. Please don't let them steal anymore. I didn't go to the fair tonight, that burger has done unpleasant things to my guts. Stefan went into the bathroom after me....schoolboy error! I didn't know German had so many swear words! I love you x

Jorge:    Dani ffs! All this time we've wanted to find each other and now we have you are throwing it away!

Jorge:    Sorry. I just... I love you x

Jorge:    The longest three weeks of my life. Knowing you are so close, yet feeling like you are so far away is torture. It's the last night of the fair tonight. Meet me there at 8pm. By the big wheel. If you don't then I'll accept your decision and leave you alone. I've always loved you Dani, for all of the time that we were together and for all of the years we were apart. I'll never stop loving you. I love you x

-

" _Dani_..." Shaking his head, his watch having clicked from 8pm through to 9pm, every minute feeling like a lifetime, Jorge wiped his eyes, smiling at the guy in the kiosk, no energy to be embarrassed when he was nodded through without payment. Clicking the bar over his legs Jorge let the tears fall, his cheeks sore from the wind blowing against the damp skin, nothing left in his stomach as he slumped over, eyes too blurry to focus on the twinkling lights, not seeing the figure watching him, leant against a tree, tears falling as hard as Jorge's, walking away before the ride ended.

*

Letting his group filter into the church, all looking smart in their Yama suits, Lin shared a nod with Emilio, the respect between them still there. Looking along the row at his two Spaniards and two Germans Lin smiled, proud of what he'd achieved, the impact of the evacuation much harder on Yama than on Repsol.

-

"I need to speak to you..." Hovering at the door, envelope in his hand, Jorge shook his head, rejecting Lin's offer of a seat, "I need to give you this."

Taking the envelope, eying Jorge warily, the young man clearly troubled, just like when Lin first met him, Lin shrugged, "Give me a clue?"

"It's my resignation and buy out cheque..."

"Jorge..."

"Please don't..." Jorge shook his head, his green eyes glassy, "I need out. I've spent my whole working life saving for a future and now I need to go and work out what that future is."

Lin nodded, Jorge having spoken to him, and cried on him, since Dani's surprise reappearance in his life, "Maybe you should take a break, some time away..."

"No," Jorge shook his head again, more vigorous this time, "I can't be near the Repsol house. Not now. Not knowing..." Biting his lip, unsure how he had anymore tears left, Jorge shook his head once more, "I just can't."

"Ok," Lin handed Jorge a tissue, putting a friendly hand on the younger man's shoulder, "But you come home to us anytime, ok?"

"Thank you," Composing himself, putting the facade back up, Jorge smiled, "Thank you. For everything."

-

Jorge:    I really hope that you are ok. I'm leaving Yama. I don't know why, but I just feel like it should be me that tells you. This has been the longest month of my life. I love you. x


	30. Childish Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have LOVED this! Thank you so much for all the kinds words. I've had a ball with this and i'm very grateful to everyone who has helped, liked, commented, cheered and sworn at me/it! I just hope I picked the right ending ;)

"Ssshh..." Giving Stefan and Sandro the _look_ , Lin shook his head, stifling the smile fighting to appear on his face. People, Repsol people especially, often felt sorry for Lin. Losing Vale and Jorge in one swoop changing the set up of the Yama House completely, but he was quite happy with it. In his opinion the days of flying high with characters like Vale or Jorge, or even Marc, were gone. The acceptance of Assen was taken when several of its building crashed into the ground, Carlos and his board having to work hard to stop the old corrupt ways coming back into force with the move to Mugello, the older man once again being a strong force for protecting the lads.

Bringing Sandro in had changed the dynamic of the house. The frequent strops and flashness that had been prevalent with Vale and Jorge was switched for a clinical thought process. Stefan and Sandro fucked clients, were fucked by clients, fucked each other for and with clients and all with an air of 'it's just work.' Their personal relationship was one that even Lin had never worked out, unsure if they were lovers or brothers, or both.

Looking to the future had meant taking a chance on Jorge v2. It had taken Lin two years to think of the young Spaniard as _Jorge_ rather than Martin or even _88_ , his registration number. The young man brought a fiery element to the house, his temper even worse than Jorge's and his hissy fits Vale-esq. He probably would never eclipse someone like Marc, but given that he was the kinkiest person Lin had _ever_ met he more than held his own in the popularity stakes.

The last addition to Yama house was slightly unexpected, Alex catching Lin's eye and making him smile as he remembered the night the young man appeared on the door. Bravely announcing that he was utterly fed up of his unregulated house ripping him off, that his talent (which Lin had heard about) for threesomes meant he had a good client base already and that he didn't want to return to Repsol because he believed in moving forward rather than back. His confidence faltered as he told Lin that he was well worth Lin taking a chance with his empty spare room, but he'd passed the test the second he started speaking. Within a year he was on the top floor, scooping up the clients Marc wasn't prepared to break his rules to win over.

*

"Are you ok?" Pausing at the door, tongue prodding the lip Dani had bitten, Marc frowned, "Dani? You're not hurt are you?"

Nodding his head, not wanting to turn around, fearful Marc would see the tears in his eyes, Dani waved his hand, "I'm fine, go on, I'll finish cleaning up here..."

Waiting until the door was closed Dani bit on his pillow to stifle the noise, everything too much for him, the fact that he kissed Marc feeling like an utter betrayal of Jorge.

-

"Are you sure about this?" Standing in Dani's room, both of them naked, Dani having fingered himself open already as per the client's request, Marc sighed, "I..."

Dani smiled, wide enough that Marc bought it, missing the fact that Dani's eyes, if you looked, were dull, "It's fine, it's too much money to turn down. Plus, we trust each other, right?"

"Yeah..." Marc shrugged, "I suppose it's better than being fucked by a client, right?"

"Exactly..." Turning to the door, putting his best work face on, Dani bit his lip, shy and coquettish, as the client entered the room, "Evening..."

-

The kiss started as a simple way of making the client come quicker. On his back, Marc buried balls deep in him, thumping his prostate with every stroke, Dani reached for the lips hovering over him. Marc faltered at first, his own mind in turmoil over knowing that Santi _liked_ liked him, but letting Dani guide him, the older man's soft lips pulling his into a biting rhythm, their tongues battling for dominance, all barriers between them pulled apart until the client was forgotten and Marc was tugging on Dani's cock as they shared the coppery taste of blood nipped from Marc's lip. Not until Dani was shivering in Marc's arms, both of their bodies slick with sweat, Marc murmuring against Dani's ear, when the client spoke did they remember, the unexpected bond smashed by another voice, reminding them that the safety net they'd thrown around each other was fragile, and like so much of their lives wholly dependent on others.

*

Standing outside the door of Yama house, green mouse in his hand, Dani took a deep breath, the noise of the bell startling him, not expecting it to be so loud, the curious face telling him to wait.

"Dani?" Jorge stopped in his tracks, his journey down the stairs having taken half of the usual time, fearful Dani would be gone by the time he got there.

Dani's smile was forced, his nerves clear, "Hi..."

"Come in?"

Shaking his head Dani broke Jorge's heart once more, "No... I... Well..." Holding out the mouse Dani smiled sadly, "I thought you'd like Mickey back... I heard you are going to Disney..."

"Yeah..." His own voice breaking at the sound of Dani's Jorge sniffed, "I'm going to Disneyland... Then I've got a cross country adventure planned... Like we said..."

Closing his eyes Dani swallowed hard, Jorge's hand brushing against his as he took the mouse sending volts through his body, "I hope you have a great time... Good luck Jorge..."

"Dani..." Catching Dani's arm, pulling him in and instantly melting into the kiss, soft and gentle, luxurious like they had all the time in the world, Jorge shook his head when Dani disappeared again, a panicked apology shouted down the street and a green mouse all he had left as he stepped inside the house.

*

"Dani?" Poking his head around the door, feeling like a concerned parent to find Dani curled up on his bed again, curtains open, duvet under him, clearly having spent the whole night crying rather than sleeping, Emilio sat down on the edge of the bed, putting a hand on Dani's shoulder, "Talk to me Dani..."

Rolling onto his other side, his eyes red raw and puffy, Dani sniffed, "I don't know what to do Emilio, I just don't know..."

"Come here," Pulling the younger man into a warm hug, Dani finally letting out all his worries, stuttering and sniffing the words out between tears, Emilio combed his fingers through Dani's hair until he finally calmed, the occasional sniff breaking the silence."

Wiping his eyes with his sleeve Dani took a deep breath, "I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologising Dani, you spend too much time apologising," Holding his hand up to silence him, Emilio shook his head, "You've been apologising ever since I met you... You don't owe anyone an apology Dani, regardless of what Alberto trained you to believe..." Putting the envelope on Dani's lap Emilio patted his shoulder, "Whatever decision you make is fine by me... Just be happy..."

Frowning as Emilio left Dani opened the envelope, putting the two sheets of paper on his bed and just staring at them for a while. Finally taking a breath and getting a burst of bravery he unfolded the first sheet, Jorge's scrawl in blank ink jumping out at him.

_Dani,_

_Please do me the courtesy of reading this. Once you make your decision clear this time I will never bother you again. I just feel that we are worth one last shot._

_I remember the day that I met you like it was yesterday. Fuck I hated you at first sight! Papa had told me all about you, just like Alberto had told you all about me. We must have made some sight, snarling and growling at each other like that._

_Once I met **you** though everything changed. The entire world changed for me. Suddenly there was a reason to get through the day. There was a point to finishing all the jobs I'd been given and there was a point to being nice to the people I was told to be nice too. Papa thought he'd finally got through to me, but it was because if I did good I got time to myself. Time to spend with you._

_They hated it when they discovered we liked each other. They did absolutely everything they could to pull us apart, but we refused to let them. You were sent away, I was sent away, they told lies, they grounded us, gave us more work, but every single thing just made us more determined._

_I remember what you were wearing the first time we kissed. I remember that you thought I was shivering with cold because I'd given you my hoodie, but I was trembling with fear._

_And I can remember every single little detail of the first time we fucked. If I close my eyes I can see your face, I can hear you..._

_I remember the day we went to the fair. The day I almost drowned in the river showing off to you. The day you got sunburnt because we fell asleep in the field. The day the farmer moved the bull into our field and we didn't realise until it was chasing it._

_Then I remember the other times. The day my Dad beat me and you cleaned up my wounds. The first time Alberto fucked you and I held you while you cried yourself to sleep._

_For every minute that we could we fought them and we only let them part us because we thought we were protecting each other._

_I love you. I loved you then, I love you now and I will love you always._

_We talked so often about travelling. I'm going, I've got a flight booked to California, I'm going to Disneyland and then I plan on getting on a train and seeing where I end up. Just like we talked about. I've booked you a flight too. Meet me in the airport, get on the plane and together we stick the biggest two fingers up at them we ever could._

_If you don't then I hope you find happiness because you deserve it._

_All my love. Jorge x_

_*_

"Do you think Jorge will come?" Stefan looked at Lin, none of them having seen Jorge for years, only the occasional postcard arriving on the mat updating them to his whereabouts.

Lin shook his head, "No, he's in Bali. He won't come back here, too many memories for him."

"I wouldn't come back if I was in Bali either."

*

Taking one last look around the area Jorge shook his head, before putting his bag onto the belt, ready for the stern-looking security guard to scan it, "You idiot Pedrosa..."

"Hey..." The voice startling Jorge, making him spin on the spot, people looking and him not caring, "I'm not an idiot... I'm your idiot..."

Reaching out, fingers running over Dani's cheek to convince himself the smaller man was really there, Jorge let out a huge breath, "I thought you weren't coming..."

"I got the world's slowest taxi driver... Then I nearly got run over just outside," Swallowing hard, his eyes glassy with tears despite the smile pulling at his mouth, Dani nodded, "I love you..."

Nodding slowly, hand cupping Dani's jaw and pulling him in, people around them either snickering or horrified at the kiss, Jorge licking his way into Dani's mouth, both of them clinging to each other, needy and almost desperate, Jorge rested his forehead onto Dani's, "I can't believe we have to be on a plane for 11 hours before I can fuck you..."

"We've got the rest of our lives..." Dani smiled, catching a tear on Jorge's cheek with his lips, "We've got forever."

Jorge sighed, smiling softly, "I love the sound of forever..."

"Come on then, forever is just through the metal detector," Putting his bag next to Jorge's Dani laughed, their fingers laced together, parting just long enough to get through the detector, heading for the gate.

Jorge giggle, making Dani chuckle, "Time for Mickey to meet Mickey!"

*

"Do you think Dani will come?" Alex turned to Emilio, him fixing Alvaro's tie, Alvaro arriving, as always, late.

"No. He's in Bali," Emilio shook his head, smile on his face, "Carlos would be delighted they made it..."


End file.
